Save Him
by SageMasterAlex
Summary: Minato does not die when the Kyuubi is released upon the village and is left to raise Naruto alone. Minato is left to save Naruto from the dreaded life of being a Jinchuuriki as a last promise to Kushina. How will Minato manage a village and his son?
1. Save Him

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone! Before I get started here I would like to say any and all reviews are appreciated. Please keep in mind that this is my first Fanfic, but I am not a stranger to writing.

I am going to start off on the night the Kyuubi attacked the village and was sealed in the newborn Naruto. It is at the point of the fight where Minato has defeated the masked man and then teleports the Kyuubi outside of the village and plans to seal it away within Naruto. He also brings with him Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

Minato lands at the edge of a crater created by a Bijudama launched by the Kyuubi. In his arms he has Kushina and his newborn son, Naruto. The Kyuubi prepares another attack for the Yondaime Hokage and his family. Seeing so Kushina used her chakra chains to restrain the Kyuubi.

"Minato...I shall use my chakra chains to keep the Kyuubi at bay...and take it with me when I die." said Kushina panting from the recent extraction of the fox and child birth. Her chakra chains created a barrier that prevented anybody from entering and held the fox in place.

"But Kushina! There is no reason for you to die. I am going to seal the fox away...in Naruto." said Minato.

"No, Minato! You can't do that to our son. He is only baby. How do you know if he can maintain the seal, his chakra may not hold up like mine did." said Kushina.

"I must, Kushina. I may be his father, but I am also the Yondaime. The balance of power among the villages must be maintained. Even so, it is just a matter of time until the fox would reappear. Their will be nobody around to be the Jinchuuriki then. The man who caused this will be after the fox again and the only chance is if we keep it sealed away. The fox may also reappear right in his lap." said Minato as the Yondaime Hokage. Minato saw the Kushina was barely holding on; his time was running out. Minato continued, but as a father. "Besides, I can trust our son with the Kyuubi. After all, you are his mother, his chakra should be able to maintain the seal. I believe in him."

Minato left Naruto at Kushina's side until he was prepared. He summoned an alter on which the seal shall would be performed. He had to hurry if he was going to seal the fox. He summoned a toad named Gerotora in order to write the key of the seal.

"What! The Kyuubi! What's going on Minato?" said Gerotora.

"It escaped and I am going to seal it. I need to write the key to the seal. I have to hurry." Gerotora agreed and opened up to allow Minato to write the key. As he was about done writing, Kushina had a coughing spell, blood coming out as well.

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed as rushing to her side. "Don't push your self. Once this is done I can take you to the hospital!"

"It's too late. I already had the Kyuubi extracted from me. Most other Jinchuuriki's die right after extraction, but it is amazing I am going as it is. It would only be a matter of time until I had died. That's why you must live Minato. If you go through with this then promise me to love him everyday. Watch him grow up and never leave him alone. Don't let him face the fate of most Jinchuuriki. Save him with love, the same love that saved me from that fate." said Kushina. Tears were streaming from her face as well as Minato's as she held her son in her arms. "My only regret is not seeing him grow up, not being their for him. Not seeing him become a ninja, getting married, and meeting our grandchildren. Never telling him stories or having fights, ya' know, being a family."

Like all of Kushina's dreams, Minato would do anything to make sure they came true. He may not be able to fully honor he last wise, but he would certainly try. "You can someday Kushina. I will work in the last of your chakra into the seal. So that someday you will meet our son."

Kushina looked up at her love, forcing a smiling with all her strength. "You make all my dreams come true one way or another, my love. Thank you, for making my life so wonderful."

Minato gazed into her eyes for what would be their last seconds together in this world. He took Naruto and laid him into the alter. He stood before his son with the Fox behind him, yet being constrained by the chakra chains of his unrelenting lover. "This will only hurt a little bit Naruto. Thank you, Kushina. For making my life like a true dream. I will not fail you."

"You never have and never will. Goodbye Minato...and goodbye my son, Naruto." Kushina spoke as Minato performed the hand signs for the Eight Trigrams Seals that would imprison the fox along with the remaining chakra of Kushina within Naruto. As the seal appeared on the infants stomach he let out a cry of pain. As the fox disappeared, the chakra chains containing him and the barrier disappeared as well. Kushina, who was standing next to the alter fell over onto her side.

"Kushina!" yelled Minato again. He went to her side, but all was hopeless. He had taken the rest of her chakra and put it into the seal so that someday she may meet her son; as her last dying wish. With no chakra and barely gripping onto life with what had all just occurred she had died right there. Minato gave her lifeless body the last hug he would ever give her. With tears in his eyes he remarked, "I will not fail you."

He stood up and grabbed Naruto. He was still crying from the seal put onto him. It didn't show any signs of a defect and held in place. "I am sorry Kyuubi. It pains me to deny you your freedom and seal you away, but please stay inside your prison. Keep my son safe and he will keep you safe. It is only a matter of time before that man comes again." He began to comfort his son and waited for help to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. The Bijudama that went off before alerted the village to his location. While he had performed the sealing Sarutobi, the previous Hokage had arrived with several other shinobi. Now that it was over and the barrier had fallen they went to their Hokage.

When they got to the alter Minato had sat against it with his son in his arms. Minato was unconscious and Naruto had continued to cry from the seal. Sarutobi went up and grabbed the baby to stop the crying. He ordered them to get Minato to immediate medical attention and to return Kushina's body to the village. As he held Naruto in his arms he asked the same question every other villager had.

"What exactly happened here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope that was a decent first chapter. I won't lie. In the making of this I had watched the scene in the anime and cried. I also cried while writing this part. This moment in the series was one of the most moving ones to me and I hoped to recreate that feeling, I can only hope I was somewhat successful, but I know it isn't perfect.

On a lighter note thanks for reading so far! This chapter is fairly short, but I plan on making most chapters after this longer.


	2. For My Son

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Naruto.

I would like to thanks the people who have already found my first chapter enjoyable. I had a couple of reviews so far and remember that any are appreciated. I know the first chapter was short, they will be longer from now on.

* * *

It was about two days after the attack and sealing of the Kyuubi that Minato finally woke up. Minato was laying in a hospital bed. He woke up stiff from remaining in the same position for two days. Once he finally remembered the current situation he immediately jumped out of bed.

Luckily there wasn't a nurse in his room at the time to stop him. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. He turned and almost running went to the main counter.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" he ordered to the nurse at the counter. He was panicked. He didn't know what happened to his son at all since he passed out.

"He is alright Hokage-sama. He is with Sarutobi-sama." said the nurse at the counter. As she did, Sarutobi stepped out from a room down the hall and walked towards the sound of Minato's rash voice. He walked into the lobby and saw Minato in his panicked state.

"Minato, calm down. There is no need to panic. Come with me." said Sarutobi.

He turned around and started walking. Minato followed him impatiently. They got halfway down the hall and stepped into a room. There was an Anbu agent standing watch in the corner. In the center of the room was a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. He was sleeping peacefully. Minato went up the the crib and looked down at his son. He put his hand against his son's cheek to comfort himself, knowing that he was safe. The events of the previous night were all too real for him yet. Minato wanted it to just be a nightmare,but he knew the pain of the previous battle wasn't just a nightmare.

He pushed aside the blanket to reveal his stomach. He put his hand against where the seal would be and expelled some chakra so that it would appear. The seal appeared as it should have. It was true. His worst nightmare was a reality. Minato had tears coming from his eyes as he rested them upon is son. He stood there for a few moments, or what seemed liked hours looking at his son. He may have gained a son, but he had lost his wife, his one and only true love. To add insult to injury, he was forced to turn his son into a Jinchuuriki.

Here in this crib was their son. No longer would the dreams of a happy family come true. With his wife gone it was only him left to raise Naruto. He remembered her final wishes. Don't let him face the fate of all the other Jinchuuriki's. Give him the love that had saved her from that fate. It was also him that made his son one. All the more he felt responsible to give him the life he deserved. He owed it to not only Kushina, but to Naruto to give him the life he deserved.

He took his eyes from his son and turned around to face Sarutobi. He was leaning against the wall until Minato was ready. The Sandaime looked exhausted. The events of the last two days left him barely any time to rest. Minato asked him, "What's been happening?"

"That's what I want to know. After you finished the sealing we go to find you unconscious with your child in your arms. Kushina was also laying there, but it was too late for her." Minato looked down at the last remark, but said nothing. Sarutobi continued. "We brought you here for immediate attention and then we went to look for any remaining survivors of the attack. Several dozen civilians and shinobi were killed during the attack and many injured. Now most of the rubble has been cleared away and repairs are under way. What happened out their Minato?"

Minato began to explain the whole situation. About the harbinger of destruction and his ability to subdue the Kyuubi. He went on to explain the situation of the sealing and Kushina's last wishes.

"So what are we to do about this Minato?" said Sarutobi. The news was shocking, but he handled it quite well. The idea Uchiha Madara was still around seemed impossible, but he was almost like a god when he was at his prime.

"We can only wait and prepare. I don't know when he plans to strike next, but it is only a matter of time. I don't know what he wants with the Kyuubi, but whatever it is he will use it to take control of the world. This man has strong ideals, and also the power to obtain them. I am going to assume it will be a while until he attacks again. He attacked because he knew the seal would be vulnerable. Now it will only be tougher for him to get into our village to attempt to get the Kyuubi now that we know he is after it." said Minato.

"Are you sure, Minato? How can you be certain he won't attack now that we are weak and Naruto is still just a baby. He can't defend himself." said Sarutobi.

"Madara will probably be healing for now. I got a hit on him before he fled from the battle. He is a tough adversary, but not invincible. He will probably want to look for partners to help him now that we are aware. Taking me alone was more than enough for him, but he especially can't handle a village. That's why he used the fox. He tried to divide my attention to kill me. I think it will be best to prepare our ranks for the worst and keep an eye out for any clues leading to this man." said Minato.

"Alright, but what about your son. What will we do with him?" asked Sarutobi.

"It's my duty to give him the life he deserves. Having the Kyuubi sealed in him is enough of a problem already, but he is also my son. My enemies may use him as a means to get me. I think it may be best to keep as much of this unknown as possible. Being a Jinchuuriki will be hard for him as a child, so I was hoping to keep it unknown to him, until he is ready that is. He deserves a normal childhood. I owe it to him and Kushina." said Minato.

"How do you intend to do that? It's not like what happened here is small news. The entire village was attacked by the Kyuubi. It is gone now and we carried you back with your son. You are also a master at seals. People can put two and two together to see that you sealed him in your son." said Sarutobi doubtingly.

"I was hoping to impose a law to stop people from talking about this night and the fact Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. Hopefully people of his generation won't find out and treat him as the demon. If people of other villages find out then I will have to deal with it. Before I ever venture out of the village with Naruto I hope to tell him." said a hopeful Minato.

"That could work. He is also your son. Being the Yondaime's son will help improve their opinion of him." said Sarutobi.

"I hope so. Anything so Naruto can have a proper childhood is good. I am still worried that if they find out they will abandon him. They may not see that he is just a container and not the contents." said Minato.

"Well if you are sure about this then what is your next move?" said Sarutobi.

"I'll will call a meeting about it all. I will get my point across. Besides I am sure rumors are already spreading. I have to put a stop to them before it gets out of hand. I will have the meeting called this afternoon." said Minato while losing himself thinking about the meeting later today.

* * *

"Alright Minato. If you are you sure this will work then we will go ahead." said Sarutobi as he left the room. Minato remained, lost in thought. The plan was not perfect, but it could work.

Minato walked into the meeting. The Advisory Council for the Hokage, the Clan Heads, Danzo, and Shikaku Nara, the Jounin Commander, were all present. He thought his plan through several times and believed he had it down. Now it was only proposing it so that it worked. He addressed the council. "If I can have you attention please." he said and everyone quieted down.

"As you all know two days ago the village was under attack from the Kyuubi. I will explain everything I know about the fight and please wait until the end for any questions. Of course this is all top secret, this is on a need-to-know basis until a decision is made in how to handle it." said Minato. He then explained the events that occurred. Everything from Madara, Kyuubi extraction, and then the sealing of it inside his son. Of course many people had questions.

"So you are saying Uchiha Madara, from the time of the Shodai Hokage, is still alive and was behind this all." said a skeptical Danzo.

"It may not be that Madara and just a man using the name. The name Uchiha Madara is one that could be used to impose fear into us, but also remember this man could go against the Shodai Hokage as an equal. Immortality is not out of the question if we are talking about him." said Minato.

"So what do you suggest we do Hokage-sama." said Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan.

"We don't know when he will strike again. The best thing to do is repair the village and prepare our forces. This man is dangerous and powerful, but he can't take on an entire village so that is why he will be looking for comrades. Whatever his plan is involves the Kyuubi so we will have to have my son under close watch until he can protect himself." said Minato.

"And what about your son, how are we going to handle him?" asked Shikaku before Danzo could talk back to Minato's plan.

"The last promise I made to my wife was that I would have him raised as a normal child and to not fall to the fate most other Jinchuuriki's fall too. Knowing that, we need to prevent him from knowing that until I think he is ready, along with everyone else in his generation. I think we should impose a law forbidding anybody from talking about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki or telling anybody of the newer generation that he is. This is for his own safety as well as the villages. Hopefully Naruto and other people his age don't find out. They would easily resent him at that moment and we all know what has happened to other Jinchuuriki's that have been excluded and treated less than human." said Minato eying everyone in the room.

"This is nonsense! We have a threat at any moment of being attacked by who you call Uchiha Madara. He is going after the boy. If anything the boy should be given to the Anbu in order for him to be kept hidden and as well be trained to fight properly. The boy is a Jinchuuriki, like all others he is to be a weapon for the village!" exclaimed Danzo.

At the last sentence Minato glared across the room straight at Danzo. Danzo kept his head held high challenging Minato. The intent of killing coming off of Minato was disturbing to several of the council members; they began to squirm in their seats. After the brief moment of staring Danzo to death, Minato finally replied in anger.

"He is not one of your tools Danzo. He is my son and a member of the village. He will not be taken in by you to be used as a weapon! He is a human being and no less or no more. I will raise him, give him a proper childhood as I said, and teacher him to become a fine shinobi to be able to handle enemy threats. Unless of course you doubt my ability as a shinobi and a Hokage, I can teach my son far more than the Root." Minato stopped there and glared at Danzo and the rest of the council to make himself clear. He then continued. "If I make self clear then I shall pass a law to forbid anyone from telling Naruto or anybody of the newer generations that he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and deny them from harming Naruto in any way because of it. Failure to follow this law will be punishable by death without question." Minato finished his last statement with haste, turned around, and stormed out of the council room before anyone could object.

* * *

Minato stormed back to the hospital to the room in which Naruto had been. He was still under the watch of an Anbu agent. Minato went in and sat down the chair next to the crib his son still slept in.

After half an hour a knock came to the door.

"Come in." said a less than pleased Minato.

Nara Shikaku stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He took a look at the Anbu agent and then at Minato and his son. He let out a sigh and spoke.

"What the hell was that Minato?"

"What do you mean. I made myself clear and left. There was nothing left to discuss." said an adamant Minato.

"You know what you did Minato. I am surprised Homura and Koharu let that slide. You are lucky that they agreed with you more than Danzo. They don't have any power in the end, but they influence the village more than you would think. Your law will be passed without any interference. But do you actually think it will make sure Naruto is protected from people who don't see the difference, or even care to see the difference. Many people died and have less of a family because of his package, just because there is a law and your his father won't stop some people from trying." said Shikaku.

"I was hopeful going in that this plan would work. It isn't perfect, but its the best I had. Unless you have a better idea, this is the course of action we will be taking. It's not like we have to do it for eternity, just until he is old enough to understand the situation and protect himself." said Minato.

"Well I guess your right. This does seem to be the best course to follow. We don't need a homicidal power house running around the village like others have. If he is accepted here it would be the best for everyone." said an optimistic Nara. "And for what its worth, sorry about what happened to Kushina. If you need any help my family would be happy to help. I am certain the others clans would offer their help as well." Nara finished and went to the door.

"Thank you Shikaku. I am sure I will need it more than ever." said Minato before he stepped outside the door. Minato looked at his son imagining the following weeks.

* * *

It has been two months since the attack and the wandering Toad Sage stands before the village's gate. It had been only a few months since he was last here. He had to leave on a mission just a month before Kushina had given birth. Of course while away he heard the grave news and had immediately returned to Konoha postponing his mission. He walked through the village up to the Hokage's office and decided to show himself in. He did not quite expect what he saw when he stepped in.

In the Hokage's chair sat a sleeping Minato. In his arms was his slumbering son. Besides the whiskers on his cheeks Naruto was an exact clone of his father. Jiraiya stepped in and closed the door behind him. Minato woke up as the door clicked shut.

"Sleeping on the Job?" asked Minato's sensei quietly to not wake the baby.

"Jiraiya-sensei! It's nice to see. I was just taking a quick nap." Naruto in his fathers arms began to squirm and cry as he spoke. Minato tried to comfort him, but Jiraiya offered too so he could talk. Jiraiya saw his student trying to put on a cheerful face, but he was still down from the Kyuubi incident. Minato went on to explain the whole situation while Jiraiya held what he considered a grandson in his arms.

"This plan of yours, it could work, but then it also couldn't. How have the villagers been so far?" asked Jiraiya after hearing about the law and Kushina's last wish.

"So far mostly everyone has been treating him just fine. I see a few people in the village eying me and Naruto, but I know who they are so I have an eye kept on them. But nothing has happened and I hope it stays like that." said Minato relieved.

"That's good. I will be staying in the village for a few months to help you out. Though I need to get started soon if I want my spy network to get big enough to get any information on the man who did this. It will take me a few years to get it to the point where nothing happens that I don't know about. Then I can return to the village. Hopefully Naruto here will be old enough by then that I can take him under my wing." said Jiraiya acting sheepishly at the last line.

"That would be nice Jiraiya-sensei. If we want to be ready for Madara, Naruto will have to be at his strongest." said Minato.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Do you guys like this length? The first chapter was too short, but is this too long? Chapter 1 was just over 2 pages, while this one is 5 pages long. I just want to get an idea of how long people like their chapters.

Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note:**

From what it seems, about five pages is a good length guideline for a chapter. However I reserve the right to stop the chapter at the point that seems best.

Somebody pointed out that in actuality a council doesn't exist in the last chapter. I had called it that with lack of a better word. It was mainly just to be a meeting between the Hokage's advisory council, the Clan Heads, Danzo as head of the Anbu, and Shikaku Nara, the Jounin Commander. I went back and thought about how to word it differently and it should sound better now. So if you haven't seen the revision go look.

Several other things were pointed out in error and I think they are all fixed. I also give a good look over for grammatical errors and some slip by. But I got a lot more reviews from last time and people seem to like it. I hope people continue too as well and I will try not to mess up to much more.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It has been half a year since the Kyuubi attack. Minato has gotten back into the groove of things with the help of Master Jiraiya. It wasn't the same though. He still missed his wife Kushina, but having his son in his life helped to fill that void. Though some of the villagers weren't as accepting as he was.

Minato took daily trips throughout the village. Whether it was to run an errand or to relax from the stressful work. He often brought his son with him. Many of the shinobi had offered their help if he ever needed it. He politely denied it. He knew that just as with the village there were a few among his ranks that despised the kid and would take the chance to get him while he was away. He didn't like it, but he couldn't blame them. His son carried in him the very thing that took the lives of those close to them.

So as long his son was by his side, he knew he was safe. When matters were pressing his full attention, Jiraiya would look after him and very few times he had even left his son in the care of the Nara's, knowing he would be safe. Among most of the clans they had accepted Naruto for who he was. The Aburame Clan having bugs living inside them their entire life knew what it was like. They too often received strange looks from the villagers, but their package didn't quite compare to Naruto's. The Akimichi and Yamanaka Clans agreed with their Nara counterparts that their was no reason to judge the boy.

The Inuzuka Clan took a neutral position on the matter. They didn't care to upset the Yondaime, but they couldn't adjust to odor of the fox coming off of the child. They were also greatly upset by the lose of their comrades. It seems arrogance was among one of the things their clan was famous for. The only two clans openly against the boy were the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's. Those were also the two clans to lose the most in the attack.

The Hyuuga's were yet the most arrogant of the clans, only rivaled by the Uchiha's. Like in the Hyuuga Clan, the boy was seen less than worthy. Only comparable to a Hyuuga born without their Kekkei Genkai or a member that did not carry the overbearing pride and confidence that came with being a member, like a certain future heir. The clan that may understand him most, yet did not. The branch family had a seal forced upon them just as Naruto had, but as it seems, clan pride fogged one's vision to see him clearly.

The Uchiha's had a greater reason to hate the child. A rumor had spread throughout the village that it was the Uchiha's who had planned and carried out this assault. Being able to control the fox was something the Uchiha's were capable of. The clan denied every accusation and the Hokage put a stop to the rumors himself. The damage had already been done though. Along with the boy, the Uchiha's were also culprits of the stare's by a few villagers. Many knew better than to question their power, like the Yondaime's, but those especially affected couldn't see past it. People wanted justice, they wanted somebody to blame. If the boy wasn't in their resentful gaze, then they would just look for an Uchiha. It wasn't hard though, they all carried the Uchiha crest as proud as the Hyuuga's carried their own pride. Pride would eventually come to be a double-edged bade.

* * *

Jiraiya had spent enough time helping Minato out. He had to get back to finish building his spy network if they had any hopes of finding Madara. He stood in the Hokage's office holding Naruto before leaving.

"I'll be back in a few years Minato. I am not sure how long this will take, but we will need this to stay ahead of Madara. We also have to keep an eye on Orochimaru. He still poses a great threat to the village." said Jiraiya.

"I would like it if you could stay longer, but your right. If we want any chance we will need spies out there helping us. I will be busy myself in the village with everything else going on." said Minato. He was leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Don't over exert yourself Minato. Being Hokage is taxing and being a father will only add more to your plate. Without anybody else around I'm not even sure you can handle it."

"I can handle it Jiraiya. I never said it was going to be easy, but I'll manage." said Minato. Jiraiya gave Naruto back to his father to hold. He picked up his scroll from the ground and slide it onto his back.

"I talked to the Fukasaku. I told him that it may be time for you to learn Sage Mode. I'm still not sure if you have the chakra level necessary to manage it. That's why I haven't taken you there myself. I am already sure you will have no problem sensing nature energy, so if you are interested in learning it then let Fukasaku know, he would start your training immediately. I know you may not be able to leave the village for long, but the toads will be more than happy to keep you informed on the daily happenings of the village." said Jiraiya as he put his hand on his students shoulder and continued. "You could take Naruto too. I am sure the toads will be happy to meet their future comrade, and Ma will take good care of him while your training. He will be safe there too."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei. If things calm down a bit I will be sure to attempt it." said Minato.

"Alright then. Stay safe and don't work yourself to death...and don't let your son get the wrong opinion of me while I'm away. I don't need him thinking I'm a pervert or anything." said Jiraiya in his sheepish manner as he stepped outside. Minato had a smile on his face and left out a laugh once the door was closed. He looked down at his son in his arms and quietly spoke.

"Now why would anybody think that of you Jiraiya-sensei."

* * *

Jiraiya has set out to build his network of spies and left Minato with Naruto in the village. Shortly after Naruto's first birthday the memories of the Kyuubi attack faded, half of the village had given up their grudges against the boy. Some people still remained to glare though, while others didn't show their hate. If you looked you could see them. The Uchiha Clan still received resentful glares and the hostility would only grow between them and the village.

Also close to this time Minato set off to Mount Myoboku. He agreed to train with Fukasaku for a few weeks. Naruto would be watched over by Ma and would serve to strengthen his bonds with the toads at an earlier age. Minato would receive daily reports from the messenger toads relaying information to and from the village. This way the village wouldn't be completely without their Hokage.

After a week, Minato had managed to sense nature energy. He quickly sensed it with the help of toad oil and was already an adept sensor; able to sense the presence of others. When it came to taking in the amount of nature energy and maintaining it to form Sage Mode was where issues arouse.

Minato was a powerful and dangerous ninja. His tactics and justu's made him a name during the last war, not being a power-house. Unlike his Master and son, he did not possess the enormous chakra levels. Naruto's mother being an Uzumaki and containing the Kyuubi had granted him a high chakra reserve at birth. Minato did not have this luxury. Through the years of rigorous training he managed to increase his chakra levels to that of more than most Jounin's, but not to that of Master Jiraiya.

To maintain Sage Mode you need this high amount of chakra in order to balance out. If you take in too much and overwhelm your own chakra system you turn into a toad statue. Not enough taken in and you won't be able to create Sage Mode. Jiraiya, born with a large chakra reserve, could maintain Sage Mode while only getting some toad features. However Minato could not safely go into Sage Mode.

After another two weeks of Sage Mode training Minato decided to give it a rest and maybe attempt it in a few years if his chakra network had managed to gain a larger reserve to balance out. Every time he took in enough nature energy to activate Sage Mode he would get dangerously close to turning into a toad. The risk was far to great for him to try until his reserves increased. This was a disappointment for both Minato and the toads. All the could do then was wait until he could manage Sage Mode or see if somebody else came along able to obtain it, and carry on the title of Toad Sage after Jiraiya.

Many years would pass from now. Jiraiya busy at establishing a larger spy network. Minato busier than ever running a village and raising his son. The village had been running pretty smoothly for a while. In fact the only major incident was when the Hyuuga heir was kidnapped by Kumogakure. The Hidden Cloud was attempting to get their hands on the Byakugan, like they had to many bloodline limits. That situation was adverted by handing over Hiashi Hyuuga's brother Hizashi; avoiding a potential war.

It would only be a few more years and then Naruto would be starting at the academy.

* * *

It would be the first day of the academy for many of the clan heirs. All across the village the new generation of students would be getting ready for the beginning of their shinobi career. Naruto awoke to the sound of his father preparing his breakfast and was immediately out of bed. His father was finishing their breakfast as he heard his son shouting in excitement for his first day.

"Good Morning Naruto. You seem a little excited." Minato said to his son as he ran to the table.

"Yeah! I finally get to start at the academy! You just wait Dad. In no time I 'll be an even greater ninja than you. Then I'll be Hokage, believe it!" said a young and excited Naruto. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with an orange leaf symbol and blue pants.

Minato let his smile show. He put his hand on Naruto's head as he commonly does and looked at his eyes. "I am sure you'll be a great ninja Naruto, but don't grow up too fast now." He took his hand off his head, but continued to look at him. It was remarkable. He looked exactly like his father, yet acted exactly like his mother. As long as Naruto was around it was almost like she was hear with them. He was sure she would be proud of him. "After all, its not like I am looking to set the hat down anytime soon. Now eat your breakfast or we'll be late."

Naruto sat down and ate his breakfast. He certainly ate like Kushina had. If Minato hadn't insisted on being at home to cook him his meals all the kid would eat was ramen. Naruto was also an acclaimed prankster. Minato had hoped this would have been a stage that lasted for a few months, but it has been going on for a while now. Though hearing of his son's antics made him laugh, unaware to the village of course. His son even benefited more than he thought. His son was able to avoid the Anbu for sometime. Being able to evade and avoid capture would prove to be a valuable skill for him later on. Though the victims of his pranks would only be the villagers that resented him. Minato felt like some of them did deserve the punishment and it's not that they could really do anything to his son.

Naruto received hateful glares from the villagers daily. At first he hadn't noticed, but after some time he took notice. He attempted to ask several times, but never got a response. They always ignored him, leaving while mumbling about demons and foxes under there breath. Adjusting to this treatment had been hard at first for him. Minato would always be their to help him if it got too much for him.

He wasn't without friends though. He had made just a few of them, but that was all he needed. They were mostly with the kids of the Clan Heads. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka had been mainly the people he would call friends. He had met some of the other children, but most of them avoided him because of their parent's orders. He had become very hopeful that his first day at the academy would get him some new friends.

"Now son. From now on you will be spending your day at the academy. Your teacher is Umino Iruka. Hes a good man and great ninja. Be sure to pay attention and do your best. Don't skip class, cause I will hear about it, and maybe now you can settle down on the pranking. If you want to get strong like me you should spend your time training." said Minato lecturing him on how to behave.

"Yes Dad." said Naruto as if already knowing the obvious. Naruto was only half paying attention as his father had lectured him. All he had on his mind was meeting some other kids his age. Hopefully ones that would not be told to turn away like other had. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" asked Naruto's father.

"Do you think that I'll make any new friends today?" Naruto asked his father. It was clear Naruto wanted others in his life. Sure he had his father and some friends, but nobody he would call his best friend. Minato clearly saw his sons sadness. He was often worried about it, but anybody given the chance could warm up to his son.

"I am sure of it Naruto. Just give them a chance." Minato said it trying to clear away his son's worry.

"Are you sure their parents won't say to stay away from me like before?" doubting his fathers previous statement.

"Well if they do they are just missing out. Don't let it get to you Naruto. Some people just don't understand." said Minato trying to dance around the subject.

"Well that's just it. I don't know why they avoid me. Why is that Dad?" asked Naruto. He had heard this question many times. He never wanted to disclose the truth to his son and have his childhood ruined. He had promised to tell Naruto the truth sometime before his graduation from the academy, but not when he just begun. For Minato to think of a way to avoid this truth required some well thought out explanations, but he was lucky that his son was extremely dense.

"I have told you this many times before Naruto. Your the son of the Yondaime. People don't want to get into trouble if they cause my son any. Doesn't that make sense." said his father.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But what about the people that whisper about demons and those that don't have children." asked Naruto not willing to drop the subject.

"Well, there probably drunk." said Minato scratching his head nervously.

"I guess that makes sense." said Naruto as he let the conversation drop.

Minato let out a sigh of relief. Most children would have doubted that half the village would be drunk all day, but then again his son was Naruto. It was unbelievable how dense his son was. That will have to be something worked on after he is told the truth.

"Before we go, I got you a little gift." Minato said as he pulled out a few books and scrolls. He set them in front of Naruto to start looking at. "These are some basic sealing guides. You can read through them and start to get a basic understanding of Fuuinjutsu. You are an Uzumaki and my son as well. Your guaranteed to be a master at it."

"Thanks Dad. I'll have it down in no time!" said Naruto. Naruto though the world of his father. Any challenge Minato laid out for his son he would accomplish. And as much trouble as Naruto received from the village he still put on a happy face for his father. Minato knew his son would someday surpass him, it was only a matter of time. Eventually the village would accept him.

"Alright then. Let's get going. Your going to be late for class if we don't leave now." Minato said. He picked up his white cloak and put it on. Naruto grabbed his things along with a few of the books his father got him and they headed it out.

As they headed along the streets they ran into people opening up their shops for the morning and the early birds. Many of them greeted Minato and his son. While it was true that a portion of the village disliked Naruto a part of them saw past his package and treated him like a normal kid. Also having his father along helped. The mornings were always easier for him anyways. In the afternoon and evening, more people are about and they were less friendly than the early risers.

In a few minutes they arrived to where Naruto would have class. Many of the teachers were about to greet the students. Iruka, seeing the Hokage and his son came up to introduce himself.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama and this must be Naruto. I am Umino Iruka and I will be your new teacher." Iruka said to the Hokage and the young boy. Naruto stared up at who would be his instructor during his time at the academy. He immediately noticed the scar running across his face , just above his nose. He didn't decide to mention anything in fear of being rude. While it is true Naruto spent a lot of time in his fathers office, he had never ran into Iruka. Of course there were many people Naruto didn't know who worked for his father.

"Hello Iruka-sensei. I'm Naruto. Namikaze Naruto! And someday I am going to be Hokage." said Naruto alerting all the other teachers, students, and their parents to his arrival. Minato smiled and looked at his son.

"Well you have a long time before then." said Iruka letting a smile show.

"I have to thank you again Iruka-san; for taking over my son's teaching." said Minato.

* * *

Several weeks before, Iruka was called into Minato's office.

"Good Morning, Hokage-sama." said Iruka giving his respectable greeting.

"Hello, Iruka-san. Do you know why I called you in here?" said Minato.

"No sir. Does it have to do with the new school year starting soon?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know my son will be starting this year. I have already gotten request from several other teachers to not teach my son. What I want to ask you is that will you take over my son's teaching. I know your history with what my son carries, but you are the best teacher for him." said Minato.

"Are you sure? There are several teachers much more experienced than me to teach your son. He'll be able to learn much more from them than he would from me." said Iruka doubting his own skills.

"Yes I am sure. You have a talent for teaching Iruka. You don't give yourself enough credit. I am sure you will be perfect for my son, but if you don't want to teach the Yondaime's son then I can find someone else." said Minato.

"I'll do it Hokage-sama. I shouldn't be treating Naruto different from any other students. It would be an honor to teach your son." said Iruka feeling disappointed for treating Naruto differently.

"Good. Thank you very much." said Minato with a smile.

* * *

"It's no problem Hokage-sama. Now if you excuse me I want to meet some of the other students." said Iruka leaving to meet some of the other students with their parents.

Naruto looked around to who would all be in his class. First thing he noticed was a big group of girls crowded around somebody. A dark-haired boy with an Uchiha Crest. Among the crowd was a blonde girl he recognized as the Yamanaka heir. She was standing next to a pink haired girl fighting over the Uchiha. On the other side of the clearing you could see Shikamaru and Chouji with their fathers. At the edge of the crowd were the Aburame's. Iruka had gone over and was talking with somebody who had the Byakugan. From how he was dressed and lack of a cursed seal it looked like the clan head. What Naruto didn't notice was the little girl standing beside him. Hinata Hyuuga, another clan heir, looked over at Naruto curiously. She remembered what her father told her earlier that morning.

* * *

"Hinata. In your class will be somebody named Namikaze Naruto. I want you to stay away from him. You are to not associate with him." said Hiashi to his daughter.

"Y-yes Father. B-but isn't he the Y-yondaime's son. W-why would I need to stay a-away from h-him?"

asked Hinata. Her shyness and lack of confidence often caused her to stutter. Only more so than usual in front of her father.

"That is not for you to worry about. Just be careful around him and don't disobey me." said Hiashi reinforcing his rein over his clan and family.

"Y-yes father." said Hinata dropping the subject instead of feeling more like a failure.

* * *

Hinata still looked at Naruto in wonder. Why would her father want her to stay away from him. To her he looked just like any other kid. But upon closer inspection she noticed the villagers passing behind him. Some of the villagers were giving off a hateful glare. Following the glare it always lead to Naruto. This puzzled her. Why would people be mad at the Yondaime's son? She heard he pulled some pranks on the villagers, but this seemed to be more than that. His predicament was one that would continue puzzle Hinata Hyuuga.

Iruka finished talking with Hiashi and got everyone's attention. He called for all his students to be in the classroom within the next five minutes. Parents said their final goodbye's and left their children for the day. They would be back at the end of the day to pick up their children.

"Well son, have a good day. I'll be here when you get out." said Minato.

"Alright! See you later, Dad!" said Naruto and he ran into the building. Minato was happy he was here to see Naruto start his days at the academy. Soon he would graduate and be on his own genin team. Then he would eventually make his way through the ranks. Seeing his son grow up was his greatest pleasure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How did I do with portraying the characters? I was mostly worried about kid Naruto, fatherly Minato, and Hinata(Too shy or not enough?). I think I did fine with Iruka and Hiashi, they seemed simple enough to do.

Next chapter I plan to cover Naruto's impression of his classmates as well as theirs of him. I don't know in the series when they start at the academy, but I'm guessing six or seven. At the end of next chapter I want to start on the Uchiha Massacre. It will happen differently, I am not sure quit how yet, but I have an idea to branch off of. I plan on having that when they are eight years old, I think that was their age when it occurred in the series.

If I do have any grammatical errors or facts that are wrong please point them out so I can fix them. Thanks for the reviews and all, they help my motivation to finish the next chapter.


	4. First Impressions

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

As Minato promised, he was waiting outside for when Naruto had gotten out. Naruto ran out and immediately ran up to his father. He was standing next to Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi. Following Uchiha Sasuke out of the building was both Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. During class, all those two did was fight over Sasuke. Following them came out several students who were just the kids of the villagers with no clan relations. Then stumbled out Hyuuga Hinata, followed by Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Lastly came the lazy Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

"Hey, Naruto. How was your first day?" asked Minato.

"It was awesome! Iruka was so nice! There were so many new people. I can't wait to get to know them all." said an ecstatic Naruto. Jumping up and down in clear excitement.

"I'm happy to see that Naruto. I have some things to do at the office before we head home. Okay?" said Minato with a smile. His son's happiness always brightened his day.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell you everything."

"If only some of that energy rubbed of onto my son, Minato." Shikaku said to Minato seeing Naruto's ambition. Shikamaru came with Chouji to where their parent's were standing.

"Will you calm down, Naruto. They can hear you clear across the village." said the ever lazy Nara.

"Well how was your day Shikamaru?" asked his father.

"It was a pain." said Shikamaru rubbing his neck.

"Since you enjoyed yourself so much you better hurry home. You mother needs your help. I'll be home after I run some errands." said Shikaku.

"Ah...fine. See ya' later Chouji, Naruto." said Nara walking away grumbling.

"See ya' Shikamaru." said Chouji munching on his bag of chips.

"Bye, Shikamaru. See you tomorrow." said Naruto waving.

"Well then, Naruto. Shall we get going?" Minato asked his son.

"Sure. Bye Chouji, Nara-san, Akimichi-san, Inoichi-san." said Naruto to his friend and the other fathers. Minato gave them a wave as he began to leave.

Minato walked towards his office. Naruto followed closely after giving his goodbyes. It was a good sight to see that Naruto still remembered his manners. He would need them someday. Minato had a few papers to finish for the day and then Minato would treat Naruto out for dinner.

"So did you give a look at those books I gave you?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, some of it was a bit confusing, but I'll figure it out in time." said Naruto.

"Good. You can study them while I finish my paperwork. Then we can have some ramen for supper and you can tell me about your class."

"Alright." said Naruto. Minato took a seat at his desk and went through all of his remaining work. Naruto sat quietly studying the books he received that morning. It wasn't often Naruto stayed in his father's office. Since he could, he would spend a lot of time outside playing with the other kids he considered his friends. Mostly Kiba and Chouji, and Shikamaru if they got him to take his eyes off the clouds.

Minato spent just over a hour on his remaining work. He finished and got out of his chair. He stretched his back and looked over at his son. He had fallen asleep while studying his books. Apparently Naruto's energy does have some endings. Minato went over to shake his son awake.

"Come on Naruto. Wake up." He shook Naruto for a few moments. Seeing that didn't work, Minato went to his plan that always worked. "Come on now. You don't want to miss the free ramen their giving away, do you?"

"What! I'm awake! Where's the ramen?" said Naruto. It always worked. The kid's lifeline was ramen.

"Come on. You want dinner, don't you?" said Minato stepping outside his office.

"Yeah, hold on." said Naruto as he picked up his books and raced after his father.

Minato and Naruto walked down to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's. Minato stepped in and greeted them along with Naruto.

"Hello Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." said Minato sitting down.

"Good Evening Hokage-sama, Naruto." said Teuchi to his favorite customers.

"Hey Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." said Naruto taking his seat.

"Two bowls of the usual please." said Minato.

"Coming right up." said Teuchi.

"So Naruto, how do you like your class?" Minato asked his son.

"Well you already know Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. There's Aburame Shino. He's from the family that has all the insects inside them. He is pretty quiet, but he seems like an alright guy. Then there was Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't say much either, he was focused mainly on what Iruka was teaching. All day he had a group of girls following him. I don't know what they see in him, he just seemed annoyed by them all. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were the worst of them. They fought over him all day and that was all. It's not like they even want to be shinobi." said Naruto. Minato listened intently and then their food was brought over.

"It sounds like your jealous of this Sasuke, Naruto." said Ayame laying down their bowls.

"What! No way. Why would I ever be jealous of him?" said Naruto in obvious annoyance. Minato laughed.

"What ever you say son. Go on about your class." Minato said and started to eat his food.

"I tried talking to Ino and Sakura once during class. Though they just told me to leave; that I was bothering them. So I really don't like those two too much. Then there was Hyuuga Hinata. She was even quieter than Shino and stuttered a lot. She also did this thing with her finger, where she pokes them together when she introduced herself to the class. It was a bit weird, but she was really nice and polite to everyone." Naruto continued to talk about a few other people in his class and they chatted about a few other things.

Eventually they made their way home. Minato had a small home near the edge of town. Big enough for the both of them with all the needed amenities. Naruto studied his sealing books with occasion help from his father. Minato himself had some work to get done. They both worked on their projects until they both headed to bed for the night.

* * *

In the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi was having dinner with both his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi.

"How was your day at the academy Hinata?" he asked his elder daughter.

"I-it was g-good father. I-iruka-sensei s-seems like a good t-teacher." said Hinata stuttering at the unusual interest her father took in her life.

"What about your classmates?" he asked her.

"T-they all seemed like real n-nice people." said Hinata.

"Did you follow what I told you this morning." said Hiashi in reference to his conversation about Naruto.

"Y-yes, b-but I still don't u-understand why. A-a lot of the adults g-glared at him, b-but he looks l-like any o-other k-kid." said Hinata, knowing she may face her father's fury.

"I told you before Hinata. This is nothing for you to worry about. Don't press the matter any further and just stay away from that boy." Hiashi said. He spoke the last word, boy, in true disgust.

"Y-yes father." said Hinata in defeat.

* * *

At the training ground outside the Uchiha compound, Uchiha Sasuke was busy as always working on his shuriken and kunai throwing. His family always went on about how great his older brother Itachi was. So Sasuke practiced everyday. He would prove to his family that he would become as good as Itachi.

"How was the academy, little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke. He often refereed to him as his little brother, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"It was alright, Itachi. I still don't see why you can't just teach me. I am already ahead of everyone else." said Sasuke.

"Don't be foolish. There's a lot you will learn at the academy." Itachi said putting his finger on Sasuke's forehead.

"Will you stop doing that." He said in annoyance. "Can you help me with my shuriken throwing now."

"I can for a little bit, but then I have to leave for a mission." said Itachi.

"Alright." Training with Itachi had also been one of Sasuke's favorite things to do. It was true his father cared more about Itachi then Sasuke, so he couldn't ask him for help. So Sasuke always turned to Itachi for help. Sasuke and Itachi trained for a little while, Sasuke got rid of some of his flaws and they walked back to the Uchiha compound where Itachi would leave for his mission. On the way back, Itachi asked Sasuke about his class.

"So Sasuke. Tell me about your class." he asked his younger brother.

"Well the girls won't leave me alone. I try to focus on learning, but they always insist on bothering me." he said remembering the unbearable fan-girls that followed him around. " Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji are always hanging out together. Nara is always sleeping and Chouji is always eating. Inuzuka Kiba and his dog are always yapping about something. Aburame Shino keeps to himself. Hyuuga Hinata is quiet and the only girl that doesn't bother me. Then Naruto, I can't see how he is the son of the Yondaime. He acts just like a knucklehead, he'll probably end up dead last in the class."

It was obvious to Itachi that Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's relationship to a Hokage. Just as Naruto bore jealous towards Sasuke for getting all the attention he had.

"You don't know about that Sasuke. Next thing you know and he will do better than you in class. After all, he can keep away from the Anbu for a good half hour." Itachi said. Sasuke obviously in shock.

"How can he stay away from the Anbu? Aren't they suppose to be the best in the village?" he said doubting his older brother.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sasuke. Naruto has more to him than you know." he said.

Sasuke was still wondering how such a loudmouthed kid could evade the Anbu for half an hour. Still pondering it, he remembered what his father said that morning.

"Itachi?" he asked and Itachi responded.

"Yes?"

"Father said to be careful around Naruto this morning. Why did he say that? It wasn't just because hes the Yondaime's son is it?" he asked.

Itachi waited a few moments before speaking, pondering his answer. "It's not. I can't tell you the real reason. But don't let what father thinks of him fog your vision. If he seems normal to you, then treat him like you would anybody else. I need to leave now before I am late for my mission. Get home safely." he said before disappearing into the night.

Itachi admitted that there was some other reason their father would want him to avoid Naruto, but what would that be? Itachi knew it, but it was obvious he disagreed with his father. Whatever it was plagued the young Uchiha's mind for the remainder of his walk home.

* * *

Weeks would come to pass. They all continued to go to class during the week and train or play with others on the weekend. Sasuke opened up to Naruto, training with him on a few occasions. Naruto wasn't as skilled as Sasuke was with kunai and shuriken, much to the Uchiha's liking. Naruto would ramble on with his stories of avoiding the Anbu, giving Sasuke some much needed tips in evading and dodging. They would soon call each other friends. Sasuke needed the reprieve from his daily training and Naruto needed the company of a new friend.

For the week, Naruto would often head to class accompanied by his father, where he would spend the day at school. After then he would play with the other kids, train with them, or on his own. He would meet up with his father for supper unless he was busy in the office. His pranking did not stop entirely, but did slow down some. Leaving the village a lot more quieter.

Naruto's knowledge of sealing greatly increased over a year. He was starting to write simple paper bombs and making his own versions of them. The variety of ways to make them and the amount of improvements he could make kept him busy. After several misshapes inside the house, Minato made sure he only made paper bombs outside from then on. But Minato was happy his son could be as proficient as he was with sealing. It was skill he found indispensable.

Sasuke and Hinata still had interest into why they had to be careful around him. After bugging several of their clan members they still hadn't come to a conclusion independently. As far as they could tell Naruto didn't even know why himself. They didn't dare ask him in fear of him being insulted, so they observed him patiently.

Through Hinata's observations she had obtained a new found respect for the boy. The way people treated him, yet wanting to be their Hokage. A confidence she could only dream off. Next thing the girl knew, Naruto had become the marker for herself to reach. If she could be as confident as he was she could surely prove to her father and clan she was a worthy heir. Time and time again she looked to him for this confidence.

Time had passed and Naruto was now eight years old. Unknown to them the entire village would be shaken by events to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A lot of dialogue in this chapter. I prefer to stay away from too much dialogue and focus mainly on descriptions. That's something I want to change myself. It's mostly the flow of it between people that always gets me, so I want to get a better medium between dialogue and description. I also used more honorifics than usual, if any are wrong please just point them out.

Might take a bit of a breather after this part and plan ahead. I have had one or even two chapters written a day. I am sure people love it, but it's taxing and I need to plan ahead carefully from now on. I also have a Naruhina story I wrote that I might type up and publish, it's a little romantic, but with some comedy.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they are what I look forward to reading the most.


	5. Dark Plans

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was the late afternoon of a seemingly normal Tuesday. The sun just sat on the horizon. The sky had a bright pink hue.

Sasuke was out practicing. It was his habit to practice several hours after the academy was over. On some days he would practice with Naruto or his older brother. They had become good friends, he would even dare to say best friends. Naruto was Sasuke's only friend that was his age. He knew the other kids, but didn't care for them as he would a friend. Naruto had created a strong bond with Sasuke. One that would save him from darkness.

On that particular evening, the Uchiha Clan was having a meeting. Sasuke was not old enough to partake in clan business, so he was not present. Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father, had called the meeting and it was to be held in secrecy. Nobody outside of the clan was to know about what they were about to discuss. Even Sasuke wouldn't know what they discussed. Once everyone had been called Fugaku went straight to the business at hand.

"As we all know, the Uchiha Clan has been blamed for the incidents of the Kyuubi attack 8 years ago. Since then, the hostility between the village and our clan has only risen. We try our best not to be bothered, but it has gone too far." said Fugaku trying to remain calm and then continued.

"Even before this event, the Uchiha Clan has been forced to work under the Senju Clan. They promised us to work together equally in this village, but that is not the case. The second Hokage forced our Clan to move to the very outskirts of the village and gave us the duty of the Police Force. While it seems like an honor, it was only to keep us under their nose so that they can watch us. Time and again our clan has been crossed by the very village we continue to protect. It's time we change that. I have talked with many members and we all agree. We shall start a revolution. It's about time the Uchiha's take charge."

Many clan members turned and talked with their neighbors. Some are shocked, some simply agree, some are skeptical, but very few disagree. An elderly man steps up to talk to Fugaku. The rest of the clan quite down so they can here him.

"How exactly do you expect to pull this off? We may be able to take on most of the Jounins on equal terms, but you can't take on the Yondaime or even the Sandaime." he said. There was a rush of agreements among the members. It was possible for them to take on the Jounins, but clear insanity if they wanted to kill the Yellow Flash.

"I have already thought of that. We may not be able to kill the Yellow Flash, but we can get to his son and use him against him. My youngest son has already become good friends with him, getting him away from the Yondaime should be easy. They train together in a training field near the compound, we can get him then. If we have him, then the Yondaime will be under our thumb." said Fugaku.

Another rush of agreements happened and an older member stepped up; in just a few years he would be retiring from his shinobi career. He served the village for years, he was loyal to the clan, but also to the village. He was not one to standby and watch his hard years of work go out the window for his selfish clan.

"You may have thought this out Fugaku, but I still don't agree with revolting. If you go through with this, I am siding with the village. I have worked all my life for the clan and this village. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away for just what the clan wants. It would be a waste of my life and all the other Uchiha's before us."

"I didn't think everyone would agree. In that case, leave here now. If you say any word of this, then you shall be dealt with." said Fugaku sternly and clearly, then continued.

"Let me make this clear to everyone. If any of this is told to someone outside these walls; you shall be dealt with as a traitor and their will be no mercy."

The entire room got quite. Fugaku was a cunning and yet straightforward man. If he said you would die for ratting on the clan, then you were as good as dead. He was a powerful man and one with connections. This was enough for the clan to keep quite and hold onto their life.

Itachi left the meeting. He didn't say a thing the entire time. He was startled that this was happening. It wasn't unbelievable to him though. He knew how the rest of the clan acted; it was only a matter of time until they snapped. However, he was adamant on stopping them. His loyalty belonged to the village, not the selfish clan. Once the meeting was called off, he headed straight out of the compound, but was stopped before he could leave.

"Where are you going Itachi?" asked an Uchiha that was a few years older than him. He knew Itachi was better than him, but he had along two of his friends. He thought numbers would be enough to scare Itachi, but he was wrong.

"I have a mission." Itachi said calmly and straight forward. He then left them their.

Itachi had a feeling his family was going to leave him out on things. They knew his loyalty was with the village more than it was with the clan. Something Fugaku would not want to believe. He needed Itachi if he wanted to succeed. Itachi was a good way for Fugaku to get direct information on the Hokage and Danzo, even if he had to milk it out of him. If he knew their plans and intentions it would make the plan go all that smoother. Fugaku was also scared that it worked the other way around. He was a wild card; no way to tell what he would do.

* * *

Itachi was within the Hokage's office in a few minutes. He had noticed several people following him along the way. His father was quick to act in making sure nobody spilled information. For Itachi, the Anbu Captain, getting rid of a few followers was mere child's play. Once he was inside the office he immediately told him the recent Uchiha meeting.

Minato, as the story went on, got more and more worried. The Uchiha coup was something to worry about. If this happened, the Leaf's forces could be cut in half easily. Not only that, but mention of his son being a target made him mad. Itachi clearly saw Minato's anger at the mention of son, something that frankly scared him.

After Itachi finished, Minato sat their in silence. His mind was racing with thoughts. The situation was delicate. A wrong move and then there was no avoiding a coup. He sat their, entirely still, for about five minutes. Itachi was getting restless; he was as concerned as Minato was. Finally he spoke up.

"Do you think they will talk? Or is too far to resort to talking this out." Minato asked the Anbu Captain.

"From what I can see, it is too far to resolve with just talking. No matter what, it will end in action." said Itachi with complete confidence.

"I see. I shall call a meeting between Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen. While I call them get Kakashi in here. I need to talk with him." said Minato standing up.

* * *

"Yes, sir." Itachi left immediately. Minato went to find everyone for the meeting.

Half an hour later, Itachi returned to the Hokage's office with Kakashi. Kakashi didn't know what was happening, but seeing how rushed Itachi was he quickly agreed to come.

"Hello, Minato-sensei. What is it that you needed me so urgently?" Kakashi asked, clearly worried by the state of his sensei.

"I need you to keep a watch on Naruto for the next few weeks. If anybody suspicious, especially an Uchiha, comes in contact with him, get him away immediately, except for Sasuke Uchiha. I can tell you the details later, I have a meeting to report to now. Make sure nobody knows your following him." said Minato quickly and then left with Itachi following him.

Kakashi stood their shocked for a bit, then left to find Naruto. It had been years since Minato had a constant watch on his son. Kakashi knew something big was going to happen if he put him on his son's watch duty again.

Minato and Itachi walked into the meeting room. Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and Hiruzen were all ready waiting for them. In between them was a table and Danzo had prepared some tea for himself. Danzo was sitting on the end with Koharu and Homura on one side. Hiruzen sat across from Koharu. They were sitting patiently, except for Koharu that is.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Minato-sama? Why did you call us so urgently? We are busy people you know." asked Koharu.

"You'll understand in a little bit. It will be better if I leave Itachi to explain the situation." said Minato as he sat next to Hiruzen. Itachi stepped forward and explained to them the entire story. Koharu and Homura had worried faces. The former Hokage was clearly deep in thought rubbing his chin. Danzo managed to retain his stoic appearance as this all happened. Who knew what the old war hawk was thinking.

Hiruzen was the first to speak up. "Do you have a plan Minato?"

"No. That's why I called this meeting. Itachi agrees with me that it may be too late to fix this with just discussions. They are fixated with carrying out their plan within a few weeks. Frankly I really don't know what to give them to make them happy. I have already put a watch on my son; their plan greatly evolves around being able to capture him." said Minato.

"Since it seems they will not talk, then we will have to eliminate the Uchiha's. They are a liability. Even since the time of the previous Hokage's they have caused nothing but distrust. That is why the Nidaime gave them the duty of the Police Force. He tried to use their ways to keep them loyal to the village. If they played a roll in the everyday life of the village, then they would feel no need to revolt, but that was only a temporary solution. It's a real shame they all don't care about the village as much as Itachi. They would make very good shinobi with just readjusted loyalties." said Danzo in his stoic manner.

Minato kept his eyes on Danzo. Every move he made was towards one of his own goals, but what exactly would he gain by eliminating the Uchiha's? He may do everything he does for the village, but Minato knew he wanted the Hokage's seat. Danzo was a patient man, if he needed to, he would wait weeks or even years until the moment Minato would slip and he would pounce. Like a leopard after a Zebra. He would hide himself in the tall grass, waiting for the very moment the Zebra let his guard down. Unless the Zebra was fast on his feet; he would become prey to the leopard.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Danzo raised a valid argument. They knew of the Uchiha's nature. Throughout the past there has been many loyal Uchiha. Unfortunately there were more loyal to the clan than the village. That was the point of the village. To tear down the boundaries of the clans; to come together and protect those that needed protection.

No more would they have to fight amongst themselves. They could live together and prosper. Children wouldn't have to die at young age or even worry about being attacked. Inside the village they could grow up in peace; have a childhood. Then pick up the ways of their clan and fight next to those that were once enemies generations ago. That was the dream of Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage and former Senju Clan Head, and Uchiha Madara, the former Uchiha Clan Head.

"Having to eliminate the entire clan is exactly what I want to avoid. We would only need to eliminate those who revolt. That's why I am afraid it is too late for negotiations. From what it seems there are a few within the clan that will remain loyal to the village. With their help, we may be able to discourage them from revolting. As long as the majority of the clan is in agreement to fight; they will stick with their plan. If we can divide the clan, then they will be less confident and agree to talk this out peacefully." said Minato putting forward a suggestion.

"They may draw confidence from numbers, but they may make their move before we can get enough of them to help us and what would stop Fugaku from taking them out once they know they side with us. He may let them off the hook for now, but if it gets out of hand, he may change his mind to keep his clan in order." said the former Hokage.

"Whatever our plan will be, we will have to move with speed. We can't wait for weeks to come to a decision. Before we leave here tonight I want a plan. I want to confront them by the end of this week at the latest." said Minato. It was true; they didn't have months to think about it. They had less then a few weeks.

"I think you are too hopeful they will just talk this out Minato. If they are as adamant as Itachi thinks, then inevitably it shall end with fighting. If we just leave it to eliminating them, then it gives them no time to revolt. Resulting in the least possible casualties." said Danzo testing the Hokage.

Minato was slightly unnerved at the use of no honorific. He and Danzo were not on the same level of familiarity as he was with Hiruzen. His points were valid ones, but knowing he didn't try it a different way would haunt him.

"He is right Minato. We may try to talk to Fugaku at first, but if that doesn't work, me must make quick work so they don't harm anybody. We can try to resolve it peacefully at first, but we also don't want to take action when necessary." said Sarutobi before Minato could say something.

"Okay then, me and Hiruzen shall discuss with Fugaku on the matter. If negotiations go south, then we will have to eliminate the Uchiha's who revolt." said Minato. The rest of the council sat their and thought about it.

"If nobody has anything more to add than we can call it a night. We can finish the final touches in the morning." said Minato. They all got up to leave. Minato went straight back to his office and called in an Anbu agent. He called in Tenzo, later known as Yamato when he would leave Anbu.

"I need you to keep an eye on Danzo. If he plans anything I need to know. We can also use this situation to get rid of the man, but be careful. He is still a dangerous man in his old age. So use extreme caution and take this." said Minato handing over one of his three-pronged kunai. "If he does anything, use this and I will be their immediately."

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Yamato before leaving to tail Danzo.

Minato turned to look out at the village. It was a long day. It was going to be one of those weeks that he got no rest.

* * *

The next morning, Minato and Hiruzen discussed how they would handle Fugaku later that week. In another part of the village, in a long forgotten facility, Danzo had gathered before him his loyal Root members. The operation of Root was stopped officially many years ago, but Danzo kept it going for himself personally.

The events of last night confirmed two things for Danzo. Minato was just as foolish as the Sandaime was; a fact much to his liking. Also that if they were to get rid of the Uchiha's problems for good, there would only be one way. That was to eliminate them all. It would only be a matter of time until another person of the accursed clan came about screaming for revolution. A fact that all the others dismissed. It wasn't a matter of if or rather when this person came about. Now, for the sake of the village, the Uchiha's must be eliminated.

He told his loyal followers of the situation. Once he was sure all the details had been explained, he went ahead and told them the plan. Until they would carry it out he set several of the members to follow some key members of the Uchiha Clan. Most importantly Itachi and Fugaku. He knew Fugaku was all behind it and just as he knew Itachi may try something himself. Danzo would not standby and let anybody spoil his plans.

Yamato was listening in the shadows. He had safely put a tracking seed on Danzo. Though Danzo did not go senile in his old age; he knew perfectly well somebody had been tracking him. So he had made plans to get rid of anybody tracking him. While Yamato was busy listening in, one of Danzo's top men had sneaked up behind Yamato.

He quickly got into his blind spot. Coming from behind him with a kunai in hand, he quickly went behind and sunk the kunai into the Anbu agents back. Right where the heart would be located. To the Root agents surprise he didn't feel flesh. He had just pierced a wooden body.

The Wood Clone was now aware and shot several wood tendrils out from his back ensnaring the Root solider and muffling him. Stopping any chance of calling for help. He quickly knocked him out and set him down silently. While this was all happening Danzo and his troops left. Cursing himself, the wood clone quickly got out of their and to the original outside the compound.

Now that the clone got out of their alive, he went to the real Yamato hiding in a nearby tree. Yamato rested his hand on the clone receiving all that he observed. Happy with all he did find out he turned to leave. Much to his dismay, the last person he wanted to meet up with stood in his path. Danzo stood in front of Yamato.

"So they sent you to spy on me Tenzo." he said using the man's codename in the Anbu. "Though I am afraid I can't let you leave."

Yamato knew he stood no chance against Danzo. His only option was escape. He could easily out run him, but then he would have to deal with Danzo's men. He grabbed onto the tree next to him and absorbed himself into the tree.

Danzo, actually disappointed he couldn't have a fight, yelled an order to his men.

"Find him, don't let him get to the Hokage."

* * *

It was now Wednesday evening, the day had gone by more calmly than expected. Fugaku was keeping a close eye on Itachi. He noticed Itachi had been acting more distant than usual. He knew why, he didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Itachi had been feeding information to the Hokage. He was sure of it.

Confronting him would be useless. It would only make them act quicker. If they wanted to win they needed to move first. The only thing he could do was have someone keep an eye on him. He was a wild card as always.

Fugaku called in Shisui. He was Itachi's best friend, but also a loyal member. He would be perfect to watch him without provoking suspicion. Shisui walked in and greeted the Clan Head in the proper and polite fashion.

"Shisui. I need you to keep an eye in Itachi. He has been acting strange lately and it worries me." said Fugaku straightforward.

"You don't think he is leaking information, do you?" asked Shisui.

"That may be the case. Just keep an eye on him and tell me if he does anything." said Fugaku.

"Yes, sir." said Shisui before bowing and leaving.

It was true that Shisui was a loyal member, but he also thought similarly to Itachi. He left his loyalties to the village. Shisui however did not make a decision to talk to the Hokage. He believed that he could handle the situation himself. Shisui was known in the clan for having the best genjutsu. Using it he could change the clan's way for the better.

The next day Shisui decided to confront Itachi about his plan. Watching him he was also certain Itachi wanted to do something. That morning he left with Itachi to go train with him. During their training he confronted him about it.

"Itachi, your father has ordered me to keep an eye on you. He thinks that you have been leaking information to the Hokage. If that is true, you can tell me. My loyalties also lie with the village." said Shisui.

"It is true. What will you do know that you know?" asked Itachi.

"I told you, my loyalties are tied to the village. I will just tell your father that I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. What are your plans Itachi, surely you have one?" Itachi's friend had asked him.

Itachi told him of the Hokage's plan to discuss with them. He was sure they would fail and only result in a battle that would devastate the village. He finished with, "...I am afraid I must take things into my own hands for the village's sake."

Shisui took it all in. A peaceful negotiation was too hopeful. It would only end with battle. Shisui then decided to put forth his plan.

"I have my own plan. I can use my genjutsu to change them. You know I have the best genjutsu in the clan, Itachi. Using it, we can avoid all battle and the clan can return to normal." He said. Itachi thought about it for a moment, but one thing still worried him. Last night all he got from Danzo was a feeling that made him worry. He was set on eliminating them.

"You can go ahead with you plan Shisui, but be weary of Danzo. He is fixated on eliminating the clan. He just won't let us get into his way." said Itachi in his emotionless way.

"Okay, I'll have my eye out. I better be off then. See you later." Shisui said about to depart.

"Bye then." said Itachi as he remained to practice for a little while longer. The Root member that was tracking Itachi went to report the new information to Danzo, leaving Itachi free of all watchers. Satisfied, he turned to leave. He walked through the forest, but was disturbed by an unlikely visitor.

Sensing an unfamiliar chakra signature appear behind him he stopped. He stood and his company stood their behind him. Seeing that Itachi was waiting, the visitor went ahead.

"Uchiha Itachi." said the man as Itachi turned around. He came to face a masked man. He could see the Sharingan behind the one open eye hole. Itachi stood their and watched him, observing every feature. This wasn't an ordinary man. He had gotten into Konoha without any trouble. More importantly, he reminded him of the man he read in the files on the Kyuubi attack. A file he only had access to as an Anbu Captain. It was likely the same man. So Itachi, confident in his judgment, finally responded.

"Uchiha Madara. I am assuming?" he said.

"Very sharp of you to notice. Of course, that is what I expected of you." said Madara.

"What do you want? Here to attack the village again?" asked Itachi.

"No. This time I am here to settle a score with the clan that betrayed me. As I see it, we can help each other out. I want the Uchiha Clan gone and you want to protect the Leaf. If we work together, we can both reach our goals." said Madara.

Itachi considered his offer. On one hand, if he had to kill his clan he could have help. True, Itachi was good, but not good enough to kill his entire clan. Then again Shisui had his plan and it was also possible their clan could be saved. He wasn't ready to use the help of Madara, somebody who caused the village much grief in the past. He could easily turn around and attack the village, having also helped destroy the village's forces. Madara decided to continue seeing Itachi was busy thinking.

"You don't have to answer me now. I shall be here everyday at this time. Also know that there are others who I may ask for assistance if you don't agree." he said before using Kamui to disappear.

Itachi stared at where Madara was once standing. He turned around and walked back to his home. Clearly plagued by the options before him. Weather or not to take his clan's fate into his own hands.

* * *

******Author's Note:**

This was a long one. It has taken me several days to think this through and I am still not sure how it will all exactly end up. I want to know what you guys think of this. Is it good or not? I left several cliffhangers in here for next time, so please don't freak on me. It will be a few days until I have the next chapter done.

Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Revolution

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. In this chapter I want to finish up with the Uchiha Revolt. To make some things clear. Yamato was caught spying on Danzo on what would be Wednesday and Itachi had met Madara on Thursday. I am jumping around a bit, mostly for the cliffhangers. It's like fishing. I have to let the fish bite on before I reel it in. So in this chapter I am going to reel it in. First I am going to finish up with Yamato on Wednesday and then we will be onto Thursday when Itachi met Madara and a lot of stuff happens.

I also want to get a Beta reader. I have to wait about 2 more weeks as of now and then I can get one. I do a pretty good job myself, but second opinions are necessary.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yamato came out of a tree into the edge of a small clearing. It may be very useful to get away like that, but it is very taxing after a while. With all the Root members running around looking for him; getting to the Hokage will be difficult. Thankfully he remembered what the Hokage gave him. He reached into his weapons pouch and brought out a three-pronged kunai. He stabbed it into the ground in front of him, hopefully alerting the Hokage.

In the village the Hokage was currently discussing plans with Sarutobi. They had been at it for hours. They not only had to worry about the Uchiha's, but Danzo also worried them. He was known for working under their noses, but they had yet to get solid evidence of him planning anything. Minato was seated at his desk and Sarutobi had sat in a chair in front of it. Minato was in the middle of speaking when he had stopped. He felt one of his kunai activate.

"I'll be back in a moment." Minato said to Hiruzen before using the Hiraishin to disappear. He left the former Hokage their with a surprised and worried look.

In a few moments Minato was in the forest next to an exhausted Yamato. He bent down to help him up and noticed several people closing in on him. He couldn't stay their and fight while helping Yamato. He decided to just play it safe and get Yamato to safety, that's all that mattered. Using the Hiraishin he took Yamato back to his office. Sarutobi got up and helped set Yamato in a chair. He wasn't injured, just greatly exhausted. Not being use to the Hiraishin also tired him out. Minato sat back down and explained what had just happened to Sarutobi.

"From what it looks like, Danzo found out that I sent somebody to spy on him and whatever he found out was enough for Danzo to send all his men after him. It also looks like the rumors of him starting up Root again are true. That alone will be enough get him out of our hair. Are you ready to speak now Yamato?" said Minato.

"Yes sir. Danzo plans on taking things into his own hands. He doesn't think by finding an agreement that it will solve the problem. The only way to solve this is by eliminating the entire clan in his opinion. He then found out about me and sent all of his troops after me. After trying to escape I near exhausted all of my chakra and used your kunai and now we are here." said Yamato clearly exhausted yet and breathing heavily.

"Just another problem to deal with." said Minato rubbing his temples. "I guess I'll put out a watch out for Danzo. If anybody sees him or any of his followers, they are to report to me immediately. Also send out a patrol to search his Root facility and make sure they carry one of my kunai. I don't need to lose any of my men to that old hawk." said Minato clearly agitated at the turn of events.

"Yes sir." said Yamato before stumbling out.

"If we don't have anything else to discuss Hiruzen, then I would like to return to my other work." said Minato grabbing for his daily paperwork.

"Alright, be careful Minato and get some sleep tonight, you'll need it." said Sarutobi as he stood up.

"Thank you for your concern. Goodbye." he said before he stepped outside of the room. Minato just sat there and looked at his paperwork; too absorbed in thinking. At this point it was futile to think it would end without fighting. Honestly, no matter what, the Leaf's forces were going to be cut in half. Minato was going to need more help, even if it was just going to be one person, it may help him ease his stress.

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down all that was happening. He then bit his thumb and summoned a small messenger frog. He took the note and gave it the frog.

"Please, can you take this to Master Jiraiya as quickly as possible." he said before the frog went on his way. He may not arrive in time, but if he had to deal with the Uchiha's and Danzo's men then having one of the Sannin here would help. He could only pray things went better than he knew they would.

* * *

The next day, sometime after Shisui's and Itachi's training, a Root agent landed in front of Danzo in another of his secret hideouts in the forest surrounding the Leaf. He had just been listening in on their conversation of Shisui's plan.

"Danzo-sama" said the agent.

"Go ahead." he said.

"I was following Itachi when he and Shisui went out training together. Shisui has a plan to stop the Uchiha's himself using his genjutsu." said the agent.

"I see. You are dismissed, return to following Itachi. I'll pay Shisui a visit myself." Danzo said before heading out to pay Shisui a visit.

* * *

It was still the early morning, around 10 o'clock. Itachi sat just outside of his families home. Sasuke was at the academy and his father was dealing with clan business. His mother was taking care of some household chores and then off to get some groceries. It was just a normal day in his life.

He sat their for an hour thinking about it. If anybody had seen him they would have thought he had died their in that upright position. He hadn't moved an inch since he sat their the second he arrived home. His mind was fogged with the recent happenings. Shisui's plan, Madara, and just everything going on in his clan.

An hour before lunch, as if he had risen from his grave, he stood up and went for a walk. He walked through the forest where he had practiced that very morning. He walked pass the stream that flowed next to the clan compound. It wasn't until he was on his way back somebody disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Itachi." he heard someone say. He turned around to see Shisui. When he looked at him something was wrong. He had blood coming down from one of his eyes. Somebody had attacked him and taken his eye.

"What happened Shisui? Who did this?" he asked running up to his friend.

"It was Danzo. He knows of my plan, so he took my eye to stop me. He will be after my other eye too, so I want you to have it. With it I am as good as dead. So take it, use it to save the clan." He said as he took out his other eye. He didn't let Itachi stop him from taking it out. He held it in his hand outstretched to his friend.

"Before I came here I left a note saying I committed suicide. That way you won't be blamed. Now take it and kill me Itachi. Dispose of my body so nobody will know. It's the only way to save the clan, you have to do it now."

Itachi stood their, staring at his friend. He was complacent with his fate. Shisui had taught Itachi the meaning of being a shinobi. He had inspired his loyalty to the village. Shisui was a proud member like him and would willingly die for the clan. Itachi would miss him and all he could do was try to honor his last wish. He took out his sword and cut down Shisui where he stood. Quickly, so that his suffering would end. Itachi was not someone who showed emotion, but as he stood their before his fallen friend, he had let a tear slide down his face.

A few moments after he noticed a pain in his eyes. Not the pain of crying after years of not showing any emotion, but a different one. He knelt down from the pain, besides the stream. He bent down and splashed his face with some water and looked down at his reflection. His eyes had changed, they weren't the normal three tomoe Sharingan. He had heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but never imagined that he would unlock it.

He then quickly disposed of Shisui's body and took his eye and hid it away so nobody besides him could find it. Itachi proceeded to act as if nothing happened and waited until they would find out about Shisui's 'suicide'.

* * *

Fugaku stood in Shisui's room. He was in there with several other members. They were discussing the situation amongst themselves as Fugaku thought to himself. It made no sense why Shisui would commit suicide. He was one of the most talented Uchiha's and also one of the most loyal members.

This had been the icing on the cake. Fugaku was sure now and there was no longer any way he could keep denying the facts. Many of the other members had already warned him of it, but it is too late. He was sure Itachi had actually killed his best friend. He couldn't believe it, but Itachi had been acting even more distant. It all made perfect sense.

"Fugaku, you don't think Itachi did it, do you?" one of the other clan members had asked.

"I am afraid it only makes perfect sense. It is clear he has been acting even more distant lately and has probably leaked information to them. It may be a few weeks early, but we will move on with the plan tonight. Don't let Itachi know." He said. The other members left and Fugaku was alone in the room. It was clear to them he was hurting from his son's betrayal.

Unknown to them all, they had a spy. The spy had been keeping an eye on Itachi and all of the clan. It was fun for him, not even the great Uchiha Clan knew of his presence and he was literally under their feet. He slide out of their and went back to report recent findings.

Outside of the village Zetsu came out of the ground and conversed his recent findings to Madara.

"We saw Itachi kill Shisui. Danzo had been after his eyes to stop him from interfering with his plans. Now Itachi has his other eye and more importantly it looks like he has awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Fugaku has also decided to move his plans up to tonight." said White Zetsu.

"This certainly changes plans. It seems Fugaku has gotten impatient." said Madara.

"What shall we do now?" asked Black Zetsu.

"We wait. Things have gotten interesting and may work better for us than originally intended. While the Yondaime is busy with the revolting Uchiha, I shall go in and deal with the rest of my traitorous clan."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the academy. His father had been busy the last few days so he had a lot of time to himself. The other night he went with Chouji and Shikamaru to the park and played their until they left with their parents. Naruto then went to Ichiraku's for supper and then went home. It was strange, his father was usually busy, but never so much he hadn't seen him in days.

It had been a while since Naruto went out and trained, so he figured he could train with Sasuke that evening. Naruto was waiting outside when Sasuke came out followed by his fan club.

"Hey, Sasuke. Want to train tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said. For Sasuke, training with Naruto was also a ploy to get rid of his fan club. He didn't understand why all these girls were always following after him. He had made it obvious he didn't want them following him around, but they were all to busy arguing over him. Naruto somehow managed to get all of them to leave, which he was grateful for.

Not that they liked him in the first place for being the loud, knucklehead he was. Naruto had gotten annoyed by how much attention all the girls gave Sasuke, so he planned a prank once. He devised a seal, that when activated, would release several buckets of paint. Naruto and even Sasuke was satisfied by the results of the prank. The fan club, however, didn't like it one bit. The second they recovered they chased after Naruto, not caring who he was and he hasn't dared a prank on them since.

They walked out to Sasuke's usual training grounds. The very same one Itachi and Shisui used that morning. They made small talk along the way. By the time they reached the edge of the village they were stopped.

"Sasuke. Naruto." said a man from behind. They turned around to see an Uchiha man standing there. He looked somewhat agitated, but tried to force a calm demeanor.

"Yes, father?" asked Sasuke seeing his father standing there.

"I am to take Naruto to the Hokage's office. You should go home and help out your mother." he said as he stepped forward. Naruto felt something off about this man, but he wasn't sure.

Kakashi had been watching from a roof top a little ways away. He had been reading one of his favorite novels when he noticed the man following them. Looking up from his book he noticed it was Fugaku and decided to hear what he had to say before acting. From what it looked like, Naruto thought something was up too. Fugaku made a step forward and Kakashi sprang into action. He landed in between Fugaku and the two academy students.

"Stop right there, Fugaku." said Kakashi standing in his way.

"Kakashi? What's going on?" asked Naruto now obviously worried and somewhat terrified.

"You two stay back and let the adults talk, okay?" said Kakashi.

"Father? What's happening?" asked Sasuke to his father.

"Nothing. Now go home Sasuke." he ordered.

Much to Kakashi's relief and Fugaku's worry another person joined the standoff behind Fugaku.

"Stop it now, Father." said Itachi in his placid ways.

"I see. So you did side with the village." said Fugaku finally accepting the news he dreaded.

"Sorry Father, but I must do what is best for the village. Kakashi, take my brother and Naruto to the Hokage. I'll handle my father. It has begun." said Itachi. With that Kakashi grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and headed towards the Hokage's office.

As soon as he got their Minato was a mess. Fights had started to break out and he was worried. As soon as Kakashi had arrived with Naruto and Sasuke, Minato let out a small sigh of relief. At least he was safe and part of their plan had already failed. Minato already had four Anbu agents standing in his office reporting the news.

"Good. You two stay here with these two pointing out two of the Anbu. Kakashi, you and the other two spread my orders around. Get all civilians to safety, they are the number one priority. Only engage the Uchiha who are revolting. Any Uchiha that is not or can't fight are not the be harmed. That's all."

With that they were out. Minato grabbed several things off his desk and started to leave. Before though, Naruto got in his question.

"What's happening, Dad?" he said. Minato bent down quickly and held his son by his shoulders.

"Some of the Uchiha's are revolting. I need you and Sasuke to stay safe here. I am going out to help." And with that Minato left his office. Naruto stood their shocked and looked over to his friend. He was shaking and looking to the floor. He could only imagine what he was thinking.

* * *

Fugaku had fully turned around and now faced his son. He saw the sadness that was on his son's face. It truly pained him to choose between the village and the clan, but he stood by his decision.

"Why do you insist on going through with this father? You are only hurting the clan and the village. No one will win in this fight." said Itachi.

"It's been to much Itachi. Our clan has only been treated like a group of traitors while part of this village. The hostility between our clan and the village has festered since the Kyuubi attack. We are done taking it all while the other clans sit on their mighty perch. It is time we end that." said Fugaku activating his Sharingan, preparing to fight his son. While Itachi stood still.

"No, Fugaku." cried a female voice. Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's father and Fugaku's wife was now in front on Fugaku. She had silently crept up the street listening to him.

"I have been by you side Fugaku and supported you like a wife should, but it is also a wife's job to set her husband straight. I may not see things from your perspective, but fighting our son is not acceptable, even if it is for the clan."

Fugaku had loved his wife, like he had loved the rest of his family. Though the pressures of being a Clan Head meant he couldn't just be a father, he had to take care of the clan. A duty he took pride in and placed before his immediate family, though at times he wish he hadn't. This however, wasn't a time to be a father. As much as he wanted to be, it was not the time to sit aside while his clan members fought. They were fighting for the clan and he couldn't just decide to sit by and watch as the fighting continued. It was a path you couldn't turn around on.

"I am sorry, but this is not something I can turn away from. Besides, I haven't been a good father, nor a good husband. It has always been the clan and what right do I have to change now that they are all fighting. My pride may have blinded me, but I can't decide to open my eyes now and turn away like a coward." said Fugaku adamant on standing by his clan's side.

"I see. Their is no avoiding it then. Mother, go to the Hokage's tower. Sasuke is there." Itachi said, complacent on dealing with his father alone. Mikoto stood there. Her husband and he son were both proud people. They were able to understand that about each other. No way would they back down from this fight, she could try to interfere, but only get in the way. It was clear she could only go to he youngest son's side. With that she left.

"So this is it Itachi. Our final duel." said Fugaku.

"I don't have time to play around. I will end this quickly." said Itachi activating his own Sharingan.

* * *

"The fighting has begun." said white Zetsu.

"So it has. I shall make my sweep through the Uchiha compound and get rid of all the trash. You wait here. It shouldn't take long." said Madara before using Kamui to warp away and into the compound.

Madara was in the compound. It was mostly deserted besides the elderly and children. A few of the active shinobi had decided to not partake in the revolt and were in one of the training rooms. Madara had swiftly taken care of them. From there he moved onto searching all the rooms and taking out whoever he found. With everyone was busy taking care of those revolting it was easy for Madara to take care of them. Well before the last Uchiha shinobi had fallen that night Madara was out of sight.

* * *

Mikoto was fast on her way to the Hokage tower. She was worried for both of her sons. She ran quick through the streets and quickly ascended the steps to the office. Outside the door was one Anbu member.

"Stop." he said to the Uchiha women before him. He had recognized her as Fugaku's wife.

"Please. My son is inside their. I am not part of this coup." she said.

It was clear to the Anbu that she was telling the truth. If not by her words, but by the way she was acting. You could see her motherly instinct to go and protect her child. If he did deny her, she would fight against him. It was a pointless fight to begin with, so he stepped aside and let her in.

Mikoto had stepped inside. There was another Anbu agent standing next to the wall. Next to the window was Naruto, looking out at what was happening. In a chair was her son. She could see his devastated look. He didn't know why his clan was doing it, but all she could do was try to get him to see why they did it and why it was wrong. She went up to him and held him in her arms. It would all end very soon.

* * *

Fugaku was the first to move. He made several hand signs at blazing speed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." he yelled and shot out a giant fireball forcing Itachi to jump to the side. Itachi pulled out several shuriken and threw them towards his father. He had finished his fireball in time to see the shuriken and dodged them himself. Itachi pulled his sword and engaged his father in close combat.

Fugaku, knowing Itachi had the upper hand, fended him off until he could put some distance in between them. As he does he pulls of another fireball. Itachi can see his fathers tactics. He knows Itachi holds an upper hand in weapons. In close range Fugaku stands no chance, so instead he relies on mid-to-long range fire techniques. Itachi decides to play along and use one of his fire techniques.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." he called as a barrage of fire balls began to attack his father. Being extremely difficult to dodge and already becoming exhausted, Fugaku got hit by one and set his pant leg on fire. He was quick to put it out, but while being distracted with that Itachi had gotten up to him and made a slash for his chest, just barely cutting into it. Blood starting to seep from his wound; Fugaku had no choice but defend as Itachi pressed on. In the midst of this all, Fugaku finally noticed Itachi's eyes. Since they began, at some point Itachi pulled out his Mangekyo Sharingan. Seeing that surprised Fugaku and that finalized who would win.

"So you unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Fugaku.

"Yes and I have already done some research on it. This will be the first time I try to use it. Sorry, but it ends here. Goodbye Father." Itachi said as he stepped back a few meters from his father. His father stood their waiting for what would come. In a moment blood streamed down from one of his eyes.

"Amaterasu." he yelled as the inextinguishable flames jumped towards Fugaku. He tried to dodge them, but alas it was useless. They coated his body and burned him until nothing was left. Itachi walked up to where his father had perished, while holding his hand over his right eye.

"So that was the black flames of Amaterasu. I am lucky that worked." Itachi said while running to the other battles. He couldn't take forever on his father while other were battling. They would need his help to defeat anybody with the Sharingan. With that, Itachi was off to help his fellow shinobi in taking down his revolting clan.

* * *

The sunlight faded as did the fighting. Everyone was hard at work collecting the bodies and fixing all the damages that had occurred. Minato went back to his office to check on his son. He arrived there and saw he was okay and that Mikoto had joined him and Sasuke. He sent out an order to fetch Itachi and within minutes he arrived, scraped and bruised from his fighting. Minato was in no better shape. His clock had caught fire several places and it was cut to shreds.

"I sent somebody to check on the Uchiha compound for all of the remaining survivors. They will be kept there until we are certain none of them are going to revolt. In the meantime I think you can take your family home and rest. Naruto, you go home too, I'll have an Anbu watch over you." Minato said as Naruto got up and went home followed by an Anbu. Itachi waited for his mother and Sasuke to get ready to leave, but another Anbu stepped in.

"Hokage-sama. We just checked the Uchiha compound. Apparently while the fight was going on somebody slipped in and murdered the rest of the Uchiha's. This included several Jounin and Chunin level shinobi there, but it was mostly the elderly and those too young to fight." Sasuke's head was in shock as well as Minato's.

"Any idea who did this?" asked Minato.

"No, but by the looks of it. I would say it was one assailant." said the Anbu agent. Knowing this Itachi's mind started to connect the dots. Minato himself began thinking of Danzo. He knew he wanted the clan gone, but he wouldn't send one man to do it. It could be one of our own, but who would be strong enough to take them all down. He was puzzled until Itachi spoke up.

"I think I know, Hokage-sama." Before he continued Minato offered an Anbu to take Mikoto and Sasuke to a place to stay in. Itachi then explained to him the entire Madara meeting and him wanting to get rid of the Uchiha's himself. It was the perfect opportunity for him and they played right into his hands.

Before managing to go to sleep, Minato learned of Madara making another move and devastating the village. As long as learning the entire Uchiha Clan was eliminated except for three members. Also that a portion of his forces had fallen and many were injured. Danzo was still missing. The only good news he got that night was that no civilians got caught in the fighting. With that he fell asleep and only woke up to deal with more headaches.

* * *

I hope you guys like how I finished it all up. It's late at night now and as it gets to the end the quality may decrease. I want to know what you guys thought of the Itachi and Fugaku fight. Not extremely exciting in my opinion, but did I describe the scene well?

It's been over a week since I started and I have 92 follows and 56 favorites as of now. I am happy you guys are loving it and it makes me smile seeing all the input from you guys, if it is constructive that is.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Protecting Our Home

I do not own Naruto.

I will say this right now. In my opinion this chapter is very corny. I have rewritten it four or five times and this is the best I have gotten it. Hate it or love it, whatever. I think I got my point across with it and I am happy with it.

* * *

Naruto grumbled awake. The Anbu that had accompanied him home was long gone. It was hard enough to get to sleep with the events of the previous night. With the Anbu standing in the corner watching him it was near impossible. He got out of bed. His father was probably home otherwise the Anbu wouldn't have left.

He walked out into the kitchen and sure enough his father was there. It looked like his father had come home late and had fallen asleep right at the table. He was laying on top of several papers with an empty plate in front of him. He didn't have his cloak on and must have cleaned himself up before falling asleep. Naruto walked up and looked at his father and couldn't help but feel a little sad.

His father worked himself to the bone. It was clear he did not have a good night sleep the entire week. He was sure his father had even spent some nights in his office. Minato took his job very seriously; a trait that was necessary for his position. Naruto just wished his father took it easier on himself some of the time.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. As he was preparing them his father woke up from the noise. It was clear he still had a headache, of course sleeping on a hard table wouldn't help. Minato sat up in the chair and Naruto sat a bowl in front of him and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Good Morning, Dad." he said.

"Good Morning. Thanks for breakfast. What time is it?" he asked starting to eat.

"About ten thirty." he said. Minato instantly sat up. He had to get to the office. After last night he had to get there to take care of matters. He came home well after midnight and when he had left there was still enough to deal with.

"Sorry, son. I have to get to the office." he said gathering up his papers.

"The village can wait an extra ten minutes. You can at least sit down and eat. If you continue to work like you do Dad you'll kill yourself." he said looking at his dad.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle." he said standing up.

"Really? When was the last time you slept in a bed? You look like you have hardly slept in a week." Naruto said staring at his father.

He was right. It had been days since he last saw his bed and he only managed to get a few hours of sleep each night. He could function, but that was just about all. His decision making and anything else he needed to do would suffer because of sleep deprivation. He sighed in defeat, ten minutes wouldn't kill him or the village.

"Fine. I'll sit down and eat. Then I'll be off. What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I doubt we have school today, if not I should have been there hours ago. I might go see Sasuke. He has me worried and the look he had yesterday troubled me." Naruto said worrying about his friend.

"He will need his friends. This is more than enough for anyone your age to experience. After last night he is one of the three remaining Uchiha. But also don't press him if he doesn't want too, give him time and just be there for him. Over time and with the help of others we heal can heal the wounds to our hearts." Minato said. One thing his said father stood out to him.

"Three remaining Uchiha? You mean nobody else survived? What about those who didn't fight?" he asked. Minato, seeing the affect of his sleep deprivation, let a small secret slip. With no use in hiding it he told his son; soon enough everyone would know it anyways.

"Ah. While we were busy dealing with revolting members. An assailant got into the compound and took out those who were against the revolt. It wasn't until after we were done with the revolutionist that we found them." Minato said with obvious sadness.

"You think it was one person, you said 'an assailant'." Naruto said. He may look dumb, but his father made sure he was sharper and much more attentive then he looked.

"Yes. All signs point towards it being one person." Minato said finishing up his ramen. His son sat there deep in thought. It would worry his mind, but it wasn't his job to find out who did it. He would leave that up to his father. His father broke him out of his trance.

"I'm leaving now. Don't go around spreading this news. We are still deciding how to deal with it and how to tell everyone what happened. I can trust you not to say a thing, right?" Minato said. It may have been unorthodox to tell his son this as it was still a secret to the village, but it was useless for him to really hide it from his son. He would pry at him all day to here it and it was just another distraction he did not need.

"Of course. I won't say a thing. See you later." Naruto said finishing up his meal.

"Bye, son." Minato said stepping out of the door and walking to his office.

* * *

Sasuke laid in bed. He stayed there since they arrived. The Anbu had taken them to an apartment building for the time being. They couldn't return to the compound because it was still being cleaned and there also remained the fact that they might not even want to return.

He was thinking. Mostly why his Father did it and what he would do now. Over half of his family wanted to revolt and the others stayed loyal to the village. He was angry that his clan would do such a thing, but he was also angry that the village could so easily turn their backs on those who had been comrades earlier that same day. Then there was the matter of the rest of his family. They didn't revolt and couldn't fight, yet they were slain mercilessly. Something he couldn't let go of easily.

He couldn't decide. Who should he be angry with? He laid in his bed for hours thinking about it. He thought about what his mother and brother might be thinking. How could then turn so easily on the clan? Then seemed to care a lot about the clan, yet turned so easily. How could Itachi turn on their Father and even kill him?

Itachi was eating breakfast that morning while Sasuke was deep in thought. Their mother was still asleep, like with Sasuke she wasn't fairing too well. Itachi wasn't having a great time either, but he managed to retain his impassive appearance. He was worried about Sasuke. Eventually he would have to talk with him. He only wondered if he would have sided with his Father if he had been old enough. Deciding it was now or never to help him out; he went to Sasuke's room.

He knocked and without waiting for an answer he went in. He was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling. He was right in assuming he hadn't slept that night. It also looked like he didn't notice Itachi come in or didn't care to acknowledge him.

"Come and eat breakfast, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke remained where he was. Itachi waited until he would get up and seeing he wasn't going to he continued to speak.

"I can help you deal with this." he said then left to return to the table.

Sasuke got up. He didn't feel like moving, much less eating, but he needed some help. He walked to the table that Itachi was sitting at. He moved more like a zombie than a human. The shaking he had experienced last night had subdued hows ago. At least when he was shaking you could still tell he was alive. He sat down and waited for Itachi to speak. Only after several minutes Itachi decided to take the initiative.

"What exactly is it that is bothering you Sasuke? Unless I know I can't help you." said Itachi. He had to pick his words carefully with him for now. Sasuke's world as he knew it just fell apart. Picking it up and putting it back together will be a long process.

"All of it. Why would the clan do such a thing? How could the village just kill off their comrades, couldn't they have reasoned with them at least? How could you go against Father?" said Sasuke in a troubled manor.

"The clan felt that it was in their best interest to try to take over. They had enough with being treated as they were and wanted to change that. When they made the plan to start a coup they were only concerned about the clan's interest, not the village's. They were selfish and that kind of ideology is dangerous. They were no longer thinking as members of a village, but just as members of a clan. Do you know why the hidden villages were formed, Sasuke?" he asked Sasuke.

"No." he replied.

"The villages were originally created to stop the feuds between clans. Before the villages, there were clans that fought amongst each other and had endless battles. Kids even younger than you would see war and be forced to kill. The villages that were formed were intended to stop this. Instead of fighting each other we came together to protect those that need it. This only works when the clans that make up the village work together. The majority of our clan misplaced their loyalty. They only cared about the clan's sake and not the village's. That's why they could easily turn on the village. That's also why the village's shinobi could also take out our clan like they did. They were fighting to protect their home, their loyalty was with the village, instead of what ever family they belonged to. The also Hokage tried to solve this peacefully. His initial plan was to talk it out and only resort to fighting if the clan did. However things don't always go as we like. Things happened faster than anticipated and all of this happened." he said and paused. Sasuke was absorbing everything as he could.

"It pained me to take on Father. I didn't want to, but it was only something I could do. As a shinobi we have to make tough decisions at times. It was best if I took him out then, after all it would only make sense that it was me. If I stood by and let him go he would only kill my comrades along with hurting the village. I couldn't let him continue to hurt my home, because he had already hurt my family." he said and stopped again. Sasuke looked over to see him looking into the cup he picked up. Sasuke could truly see the pain he was in. The last thing he wanted was to take down his clan, but they went too far and it was necessary to protect his home.

"What about the rest of the clan, the ones that didn't fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Like me, they wanted to protect their home. They spent their lives protecting it and didn't want that to go to waste because the others were selfish. They understood what it meant to be part of a village and while the others were out fighting and old enemy came. You are to not tell anybody this. I am only telling you so you know because we are the last Uchiha's. The person who murdered the rest of our family was Uchiha Madara." Itachi said and Sasuke's eyes light up in surprise and doubt.

"Wait. He was alive during the time of the Shodai. He can't be alive." said Sasuke.

"He is. Immortality was something he could certainly obtain. He agreed with the Shodai to come together and form the village. Though after some time he defected and the clan didn't go with him, because of that he holds a grudge against his own clan. So when we were busy stopping the coup he sneaked in and murdered the rest of the clan. The ones too young or too old to fight and those who wanted to preserve their home. Because of him we are the only ones left and it only makes sense that one day he will come after us. All we can really do is wait until he makes his next move." Itachi said.

"Well what are we going to do then, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"Our clan is gone now and this Madara is after us as far as we know. We just can't wait for him to strike." said Sasuke.

"We can't run from him and we can't take him on. Years ago he fought against the Hokage and was able to keep up with him until he got injured. I may be skilled, but I can't take him on. If we want to stay safe from him then it would be best to stay in the village. That is also the best way at the moment to protect our home. Remember that the Leaf is also his target, if we leave that just means our home is in that much more danger. Besides we don't know where he is. He can teleport into the village and anywhere else with ease. He hasn't been located in the last how many decades and he doesn't intend to be found so easily now." said Itachi.

"What of the clan then? We will rebuild it right?" asked Sasuke.

"If you decide to rebuild it, do it for the right reasons. There is no point in rebuilding our clan if it will just fall to the same fate. If you want to rebuild it, do it with the memory of those that fell to Madara. Rebuild it so that we can continue to protect our home like some of our ancestors did. Look at the mistakes made in the past. Learn from them and don't make the same ones they did. If we can't learn from our past, we will fail like they did." Itachi said and looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you, brother." said Sasuke.

"We're family and you are a part of my home. I only hope you would do the same for me. Now I have to go meet someone. Think about what I said and hopefully you can sort out your mind." Itachi said as he stood and went out the door.

Sasuke sat in the kitchen. His brother had already set out some cereal before their conversation. Now he felt that he could eat, but the pain of losing his family was still present. After hearing the full story he couldn't help but feel that his father had been fool. He let the clan and his selfishness come before the village and their home. He may have had his reason's, but through his ways he only harmed everyone and nobody was better off. The only person that benefited was the clan's and village's enemy, Madara.

Sasuke would mourn for his family, but he also couldn't sit around all day and do nothing. He got up and walked out to a training field. Training was always something that helped calmed him and allowed him to think in peace.

* * *

Itachi walked along the very same path he was on the previous day. He doubted he would find who he was looking for, but there was something he needed to know. He stood in the very same spot he stood yesterday when he got his unwelcome visitor. After ten minutes a swirling mass appeared and the masked Madara appeared before him.

"I was wondering if you would show up here, Itachi. I already took care of what I wanted so what do you desire coming here?" Madara asked.

"I want to know what you will do with the rest of my family. We are the only ones left and our clan still stands as long as we are alive." Itachi said.

"Well, you and your family has interested me. I won't interfere with your lives for now. Consider it like I am running an experiment. Let's see what will win out, your belief in protecting your home or the curse of the Uchiha's, our hatred. I will just watch and see if our curse can be broken. If that is all I will be leaving." said Madara leaving.

Itachi was puzzled now. What exactly was Madara planning? It was something that puzzled him, but for now they could rest in peace knowing he wouldn't be interfering. He could only prepared for when he next appeared.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village. He found out where Sasuke was staying temporarily and went there, but nobody seemed to be home. Knowing his friend he went to search the different training grounds. If Sasuke needed to think about something he would train. Knowing that it was only a matter of time, he found his friend practicing with his shuriken.

Naruto stood next to a tree to the back of his friend. He wasn't sure of he wanted to talk and if he did he would have noticed him. He waited a while and watched him practice. He seemed to be better off than he remembered last night. That was a good sign. Hours passed and eventually Sasuke took notice of him.

"You can come out Naruto. I know you are there." said Sasuke. Naruto walked out of the forest with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...I wasn't quite sure if you wanted to be bothered. I was worried about you and I figured if you wanted to talk you would call me out." he said.

"Well I am alright. I will miss my family, but moping around about it at home won't solve anything." he said.

"What about how your Father planned a coup? Aren't you bothered by it?" he asked.

"I was. Then Itachi helped me this morning. I didn't understand why any of this was happening, but Itachi explained it all. I think my Father was just being selfish like the rest of the clan. A mistake I won't make in the future of my clan. I will live on and rebuild my clan in memory of those in my clan that sided with the village. They decided to protect their home just like I have." said Sasuke letting out a small smile at the remark. Compared to his morning self he was making a complete turn around. Naruto also couldn't help but to let his smile show. He was relieved his friend was handling the situation as good as he was.

"You know, that sounds very familiar. My Dad spends nearly every hour of his day trying to do his best for the village. He is the strongest in the village and is ready to fight to protect everyone. It's one of the reasons I want to be Hokage some day. The entire village may not see it now, but I will prove to them I can protect them just like my Father does. This is my home too and I consider the entire village to be my family in a way or another. I don't want to let them down, ya' know." said Naruto with a sheepish grin. He never admitted this reason to anyone before. He always went on about how he would prove something to everyone by becoming Hokage and not that he wanted to be Hokage to protect everyone like his Father had.

"Someday you just might make it happen. Of course your gonna have to be stronger than me then." said Sasuke referencing that he was stronger than Naruto at the moment.

"You just wait! I'll show you up in no time!" Naruto shouted and then went to train with Sasuke for an hour before they both returned home.

Naruto walked into his home. His Dad must have just gotten home too. It was very late at night and it looks as if neither of them had supper, so Minato went ahead and made them a meal. In half an hour it was done and they sat down to eat.

"So did you see Sasuke today?" Minato asked his son.

"Yes. I met him out training. He has taken this surprising well and even smiled a bit." Naruto said with a little astonishment.

"That's good to hear. Of course knowing Itachi he is also probably good at hiding his sorrow." Minato said.

"Yeah. He even talked about rebuilding his clan. In honor of those that had died deciding to protect the village. He said he would make sure they didn't make the same mistake this time around." said Naruto.

"That's good to hear. It's a noble cause as well and won't be easy to achieve."

"Yeah, and it reminds me of why I want to be Hokage some day. So I can protect the village, just like you have Dad. This is my home and I'll protect it with my life and every one in it!" Naruto said. Minato smiled at his son. It made him proud to see his son carried the famous Will of Fire the Sandaime always talked about.

"Well I have no doubt you will be a great Hokage, but if you want to be Hokage you will need to be strong. Which is why very soon I am going to start you on a training regiment. You have been doing fine on your own, but we need to knock it up a few pegs. Every Saturday afternoon you and me will be training. So every Saturday I can see your growth through the week and help you out with anything you have trouble with." said Minato. He looked at his son and he was just beaming. His son was always waiting until he could start to do some real training with his Father and now the time has come.

"I also talked with some of our Jounins. If every thing works out you'll have physical training every morning from five to seven. It may sound ridiculous, but there is nobody better to help you train your body." said Minato. Naruto was not thrilled at the idea of waking up at five in the morning.

"So who is the Jounin who will be training me in the morning?" asked Naruto.

"It's a surprise." Minato said. If he told Naruto it was Gai he would have freaked out. It's not that he hated him, he actually liked the guy pretty well, but it was the things that he did that freaked him out. Laps around the village on your hands, thousands of push ups, and pretty much anything Gai did daily that made Naruto go crazy. Unless you saw it you wouldn't believe the human body was capable of such things.

Minato also made Gai promise not to give his son some of his green spandex. When they first met Naruto got some and it was a week until Minato could get rid of them. That had been one of the few weeks he was willing to forget about Naruto's childhood.

"Anyways, in the evenings after your time in the academy you will either be managing your own training or Kakashi or somebody will be helping you out. You won't be doing anything too major as of yet. Just the basic academy Jutsu's along with working on basic ninja skills. Should be easy enough."

"I can't wait! When do we start?" asked Naruto clearly excited.

"In two weeks. Everybody needs some time to rest and things to return to normal. Then we will begin." said Minato. It was about time Naruto started to train more seriously. In a few years he would start to leave the village on missions and his life would be in danger just because he is the Yondaime's son.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. This is one of the corniest things I have written in my opinion, but in the end it is what I wanted and not that bad in reality. Sasuke's change in mind might be a bit fast, but it just works with the plot.

Thanks for reading and please review, I appreciate them all.


	8. Training

Sorry it has taken me a while to finish this chapter. The creative juices don't always flow and what I had before for this chapter was utter crap.

Just so we are clear, I haven't done much with internal dialogue(thinking), but there will be some in this chapter and hopefully more from now on.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was now Friday. Just two weeks ago the Uchiha Clan had carried out their coup and the village had finally gotten back to normal. Earlier that week the funeral for the clan was held and all the other loose ends were tied up. In just a few more weeks the remaining Uchiha's would move back into the compound. Some people were still depressed from the events, but most were happy to be back to normal. Naruto, himself, was ecstatic to start his training with his father the next day.

Minato was feeling better after the two weeks. He could finally get a good nights rest in his own bed. He was still busy everyday; the piles of paperwork come in almost as fast they were done. Along with dealing with the Uchiha Clan matters, he had to take precautions because of Danzo leaving. He asked Jiraiya in his letter to keep an ear out for any news on Danzo. Along with that, he had to change all of the daily patrols along the village boarder and then he had to deal with the Anbu. He had to make sure none of the remaining Anbu were ones that were loyal to Danzo. Knowing the old war hawk any precaution he didn't take could be used against him.

Jiraiya also just returned to the village. In the letter he received it had asked him to return. Minato was worried that during the weak state of the village, the other villages or assailants would take advantage of them. True he was feared by the other villages, but some still dared to challenge him and if there was any chance, it was now.

He was sure Iwa wouldn't try anything, they learned their lesson in the last war. Suna and Kiri were too weak independently to currently challenge them, but Kumo was really the only village that worried him. The Raikage would be the only man to challenge him. Minato had clashed with A several times during the Third Shinobi War and the man was very fast. Unless you could dodge him you didn't stand much of a chance against his brute strength.

He knew A was also making grabs at anything to increase his village's power. He attempted years ago to get the Byakugan and he was lucky the last thing Minato wanted was war. He also searched for

any other Kekkei Genkai or forbidden jutsu that could make him stronger. That along with the fact they had a perfect Jinchuuriki; they were a force to be weary of.

But with Jiraiya of the Sannin in town nobody would even dare to try anything.

Jiraiya walked straight to Minato's office. He heard many rumors and many did not sound good. In his letter it was said only a portion of the clan would revolt, but the rumors said the entire clan was gone. It wasn't like his student to cause the genocide of an entire clan, so something else must have happened. Wondering, he slipped in through Minato's window seeing that he wasn't in a meeting with someone else.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said hearing his window slide open and not looking up from his desk. After all, Jiraiya was one of the very few people that preferred his window over the door.

"Your as sharp as ever." Jiraiya said.

"Hardly. A few weeks without much sleep has gotten too me. Only last night I had a decent rest." Minato said as Jiraiya came in and closed the window behind him.

"Well you shouldn't push yourself. I don't need my student to drop dead before I do."

"The Sandaime did just fine and look at how old he is. I don't think I will have to worry about working myself to death. Anyways, enough about death, I'll fill you in on the situation." Minato said and then proceeded to tell Jiraiya about the entire incident. Jiraiya was shocked, however not surprised at Madara's move. After hearing the entire situation Jiraiya brought his own news.

"There are rumors of a new organization. They are a group of S-classed missing-nins called the Akatsuki. So far that's all we know, but because of the fact they are all S-classed they are going to cause a bit of trouble." said Jiraiya.

"A group like that will only cause trouble. We'll have to just keep an eye on them; we already have enough problems to deal with as it is." said Minato.

"Anyways, how is this godson of mine? I figure it's about time I meet the boy, now that he can do something besides cry and eat." said Jiraiya adverting to a lighter subject.

"Well, he still eats a lot and has the most energy I have ever seen. He does good at the academy, but from what I hear he has a lot trouble with his Bunshins. I started him with Fuuinjutsu a few years ago and has done amazingly well with learning the basics and he has started to learn about some of the more advanced techniques. I am sure some day he will be a master at sealing." said Minato in confidence.

"That's good to hear. Not enough people know fuuinjutsu now a days. I don't know why cause I find it to be pretty handy at times. Does he know about his package yet?" Jiraiya asked much more seriously.

"No. I was hoping to wait a few more years yet. When he is ready I will tell him, I'm just worried about how he will take the news."

"Don't worry Minato. If he is anything like you, I am sure he will understand. Besides, I don't think anybody could come to really hate you." Jiraiya said assuring Minato.

"Thank you, sensei. Why don't you come over for supper tonight and meet him?" Minato asked.

"Sure, sounds great. I have a bit of business to take care of first, so I'll stop by later."

"Okay and before you go, the patrols around the hot springs have increased." Minato said as Jiraiya had a disappointed look; he stepped out before he could hear any more news that would ruin his day.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto got out of the academy. It was another boring day where he had decided to take a nap in class. Iruka, of course, disrupted his nap and made him stay after again. Naruto tried to get Iruka to buy ramen that night, but apparently he already had plans.

So Naruto decided to walk around the village. He was excited to start some real training. Before he only practiced what he learned in school or got from his father's scrolls. Now he could get some real teaching from his Dad and the other shinobi. Of course, now that he would focus on training so much, he wouldn't have much time for the pranks he pulled. So he might as well get a few pranks in before he wouldn't have any time.

He decided to make his way to the hot springs. It was one of his favorite places to prank. The steam there made it easy to hide and nobody would expect a thing. Every once and a while he would catch a pervert there trying to take a peek and he figured he would get them. That's what they deserve for being pervy.

Naruto snuck in and brought with him some of his favorite seals. They were pretty simple ones; it was a seal that would activate when stepped on. Much like taking an item out of a sealing scroll; when activated it would unseal some paint. It could also be remotely activated if they didn't activate when stepped on. Really useful and nobody ever expected it, at least the civilians didn't.

He laid one down on the ground right outside the doorway. Anybody that wanted to go for a soak would come through here and it was guaranteed to go off. As he laid it down he heard an old man giggling. Today would be good, he could also get another one of those perverts. He went in the direction of the man and found an old guy with long, spiky white hair.

The man was crouched on the ground and had a notebook he was writing in. He was by far the weirdest of the perverts he came across. He was also so absorbed in peaking he didn't notice Naruto had come up and was standing near him. Getting impatient, he called the man out.

"Hey, you old pervert. What do you think your doing?" Naruto said condescending.

"Beat it kid, I'm busy. Why don't you go play in the road with all the other kids." Jiraiya said not looking from his peaking hole. He hated to be disturbed from his 'research', especially by a little kid who couldn't begin to appreciate the sight before him.

Naruto was now ticked off. He placed one of his seals right in the old perverts path and left him. If he wasn't so focused on being a pervert then he would have seen what Naruto did. Now Naruto decided to just take a seat at the edge of the place and wait for his seal to activate. Usually he couldn't sit still for long, but he wanted to witness this.

'I can't wait for the old perv to get what he deserves. Nobody treats me like dirt and gets away and besides, I played in the road yesterday.' Naruto thought in anticipation.

It wouldn't be long until Jiraiya wasted enough time with his infamous hobby. He stood up and headed for the exit. Taking two steps, he stepped on the seal activating it and was covered in paint. For a civilian to fall for such a trap was understandable. For one of the greatest ninja's alive, it was embarrassing. What if it had been a paper bomb there, that would have easily taken his foot off.

Besides his harmed reputation, he was covered in paint. He knew it had to be that kid from earlier. He was the only one who had come in besides him. Before he went in search of him he decided to clean up. He made his way towards the exit again and this time he saw it. He removed the carefully concealed seal from the ground and inspected it.

'Whoever made this obviously had experience with seals, but where would a child get one or get somebody to make one. This seal wasn't too advance, but it wasn't something you could make with just a basic understanding of them. I'm sure that little runt couldn't have made it, but I can investigate this later." Jiraiya said putting the seal away for later. It wasn't the time for him to worry about it, he went in and cleaned off. Seeing the time, he figured he better head off to Minato's.

But before he left the place he took another look around for the child that bothered him. Problem was, he didn't know what the kid looked like and it also looked like he was long gone.

* * *

Naruto saw the man get cover in paint. He had to force himself not to laugh. He saw the man looking around for him, but lucky for Naruto he had become an expert at hiding himself. Trying to evade the Anbu paid off yet again.

He then realized the man had disabled his other seal. This had been a first. No civilian would know how to disable it, so was the old pervert really a ninja? If that was true he was out of there. The second he went inside to clean up Naruto left and made his way home. He saw the lights on and figured his father was home.

"Hey, Dad." Naruto said as he walked in. His father was in the kitchen preparing supper. His dad had more food on the table than normal, so something was up. "What's with all the food?"

"My sensei has come back to town. I invited him over for dinner." said Minato finishing with the last of the food.

"You mean Master Jiraiya?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Yes. He should be here soon. He hasn't seen you since you were a few months old, so he wants to meet you." said Minato. Just then there was a knocking on the door and Minato asked Naruto to get it.

Naruto went and opened the door. He stood there in shock, mostly because the man before him was the same old pervert he pranked at the hot springs. He didn't know what to say, but Jiraiya spoke before he could.

"So you must be Naruto, all grown up now I see." Jiraiya said looking at his godson with a smile. Naruto was still surprised and finally got out of his stupor.

"WHAT!? YOUR MASTER JIRAIYA!" he shouted in shock.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Jiraiya said as he struck his pose.

"From the lands of Mount Myoboku. One of the legendary Sannin. The man all the ladies love and all men want to be. I am the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!" he shouted disturbing the entire village, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

"Are you sure? If I'm not mistaken, your just the old pervert I saw at the hot springs." Naruto said hardly impressed with the sage. Jiraiya was visibly disturbed by his disrespect.

"OH? So you were the little brat who got me covered in paint. I'll forgive you this once cause I was impressed by the seal you made." Jiraiya said stepping in and patting Naruto on his head to show he was forgiven, which annoyed Naruto.

"Good Evening, sensei. I see you met Naruto. I just finished the food, so we can eat now." Minato said and everyone went in and sat down to eat. Jiraiya and Minato mostly chatted between themselves. It seemed it was the truth, that this old pervert was his Dad's sensei. Minato always talked about how great Jiraiya was, but he seemed to forget the fact he was a pervert. Minato, noticing his son deep in thought, he brought him out.

"What are you thinking about, son?"

"Ah, I still don't buy it. You always said Jiraiya was this great ninja, but as far as I know, he is just a pervert. Which you never seemed to mention." said Naruto eying both Jiraiya and his father.

"Hey, watch it kid! I am not _just_ a pervert." said Jiraiya.

"Really? Then what are you?" he asked. Jiraiya then let out a perverted grin.

"I'm a super pervert."

"Like that's much better." Naruto said even less impressed.

"That's enough, Naruto. I may have never mention Jiraiya's _habits_, but he is still the great ninja I always talked about." said Minato reassuring his son.

"Alright, then prove it...Ero-Sennin." said Naruto. Jiraiya surprised at his new nickname and Minato couldn't help not laughing.

"Fine then shorty. I'll show you how great I am and then you'll treat me with some respect." Jiraiya said as he walked outside followed by Naruto and Minato. He went into a big clearing, bite his finger, performed several hand signs, and then slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraiya yelled as a big cloud of smoke appeared. From the cloud came the larger toad Gamabunta and Jiraiya stood on top leaning forward on one knee. "Is this cool enough for ya?"

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the giant toad in his childish manor.

"What's the meaning of this Jiraiya? Whose the runt?" Gamabunta asked Jiraiya.

"Hey! I'm not a runt; I just haven't had a growth spurt yet." Naruto shouted from the ground, pointing his finger at the toad.

"Calm down Naruto. Hey, Gamabunta." Minato said watching from a distance.

"Minato, I see, so this is your son."

"What? You know him, Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. You know I have a contract with the toads."

"Well, yeah, but I have never seen you summon this one." said Naruto in protest.

"I haven't had a reason too. I haven't been in a battle where I needed his assistance and yes, Gamabunta. This is my son, Naruto. Naruto, this is Gamabunta, the chief toad of Mount Myoboku."

"Oh, so cool!" Naruto said.

"So this is Naruto. He doesn't look like much." Gamabunta said in disappointment.

"Hey! I'll show you. One day I'll be Hokage and the greatest ninja ever! Just wait, you'll see, Chief!"

said Naruto, not pleased by Gamabunta's observation.

"Yeah, right. The day you can summon me is the day toads can fly. Now if you excuse me, I was just in the middle of my meal." Gamabunta said and with that, he was out in a giant puff of smoke. Jiraiya was now on the ground and walked up to where Minato and Naruto were at.

"Can you show me something else Ero-Sennin, please?" Naruto begged the man. Just minutes ago he was barely impressed by the man and now he was begging to be shown more. Jiraiya let out a chuckle and smiled.

"I can show you later. It's been a long day." said Jiraiya to Naruto's disappointment.

"He's right, Naruto. Besides, Jiraiya will be helping you out in your training. He can show you then."

"Really? I can't wait! What will be working on first, Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first we have to see where you are at and then we will likely work on just the basics. It will be a long time before you do anything advanced. So just be patient." Minato said. Knowing patience wasn't in Naruto's vocabulary. They went in and finished the meal. Naruto went to bed and Jiraiya had gone off to the place he was staying at. Minato got a few things together for their training session and went to bed himself.

* * *

Naruto was at the training field by one. He arrived early and was waiting for his father. He stood at the entrance to the training field waiting for them. He assumed his father would have been there on time, but apparently he was held up for some reason.

At a quarter after one, Naruto finally saw his father coming down the path. He was accompanied by Jiraiya and Kakashi. It was surprising they were only fifteen minutes late if they brought Kakashi. He saw his dad was carrying with him several scrolls, which must be for his training.

"Your late." Naruto said in disappointment.

"Sorry, Naruto. That would be my fault, I was kept longer than I planned." said Minato.

"So you mean Kakashi was actually on time for something." said Naruto doubtingly.

"Have some faith in me, Naruto. I can be on time if I want to." said Kakashi as he put away his perverted novel.

"Well, since were here now, let's begin. Can you show me the jutsu's you learned in the academy?" Minato asked.

"I can perform a Henge and Kawarimi with no problem, but I can't make a Bunshin yet."

"Well go ahead and try both." Minato said. Naruto perform a henge of his father with no problem. Then he performed a Kawarimi. He then tried to create a Bunshin, but nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried a second and third time. The third time nothing still happened and his father stopped him.

" Your hand seals are right, but how much chakra are you using, Naruto?" Minato asked trying to find discover the problem.

"Well, I started off with what I thought was right. Then I started using more and more." Naruto explained and Jiraiya started to think to himself.

"Try using the least amount you can and then work your way up each time." Minato said.

"Alright." Naruto said and then he ran through the jutsu several times, yet not getting it to work.

"Now I am using even more than I hand the first time." Naruto said in defeat and Minato had a wondering look. Jiraiya and Kakashi were also puzzled.

'If I remember correctly, the Kyuubi's seal was designed to let some chakra leak into Naruto's chakra supply. So it would make sense he has an abnormally large chakra supply. While that may be good, it also means he will have a harder time with chakra control.' Jiraiya thought about the seal and confident he had deduced the problem he turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, could you take a look with your Sharingan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, Master Jiraiya. It's worth a try." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

"Now Naruto, I want you to try it again with the least amount you can use." said Jiraiya as he watched Naruto try again. Again nothing appeared, but Kakashi had a surprised look on his face when Naruto performed the jutsu. Using his Sharingan he could see chakra and if Jiraiya was right, he could see how much he had used.

"From what I can see, it seems you are using at least twice as much as you need for a normal clone." Kakashi said as he covered his eye again.

"As I thought, you have a large chakra supply, Naruto. While this may seem like a blessing, it also means your chakra control is terrible. Unlike others your age, they have a small chakra supply and it is easier for them to draw out the small amount needed for this jutsu. Unless you can draw upon the small amount needed for a clone, you will continue to unbalance the jutsu and it will never work." Jiraiya said making the problem obvious.

"So what can I do, Ero-Sennin?"

"It's simple. You just need to practice your chakra control. It's something every ninja needs to know anyways. If you continue to waste chakra like you do on a jutsu you will run out very fast in battle. It won't matter that you have a large amount of chakra if you burn through it faster than your enemy."

"Maybe we can start with tree climbing then. For this you just need to accumulate chakra in your feet and use it too stick to the trunk of the tree. Too little chakra and you won't stick and with too much you'll launch yourself off of the tree. It is also harder to use chakra from your feet than your hands. It may be hard to get at first, but this is something most shinobi should know. Alright, try it now." Minato said as he climbed a tree with just his feet.

Naruto started to gather chakra into his feet. Once he had a decent amount he ran at the tree and put his foot onto the trunk. Once he brought his other foot up, he fell back onto the ground and bruised his head. Not wanting to hurt himself more, he turned to Kakashi with an idea.

"Hey, Kakashi. Could you tell me when I have gathered enough chakra?" he asked.

"No, Naruto. You can't use me just as a shortcut; you have to find the right amount yourself. It's obvious you didn't launch yourself off, so just use more." Kakashi said. It was true Naruto had to be self reliant, but it was also true Kakashi liked to see Naruto fall to the ground. For the next half hour Naruto continued to try and climb the tree. He found it a lot harder to use chakra from his feet. Once Minato called him away from that he had only started to get enough to stick to the trunk.

"That's enough for now, Naruto. You can work on that later. Let's see how good your taijutsu is. You are going to spare with Kakashi while me and Jiraiya observe." Naruto and Kakashi got ready to spare as Minato and Jiraiya watched.

Naruto only knew the style taught at the academy. He was able to use the style okay at best and he made up some moves along the way. Kakashi had no trouble holding him off and while his made up moves surprised him, they were still easy to dodge. Naruto had noticed Kakashi was surprised at his made up moves and tried to use them to create an opening. Kakashi noticed what he was trying to do, but he only had to put in a little more effort to keep himself covered. After twenty minutes the sparing was called off. Naruto was mad he couldn't get Kakashi, but there was no way he could take down a Jounin at his level.

"That's good you two. I brought these scrolls that I thought would fit you, Naruto. They revolve around using mostly speed to get at your enemy. It is also just a basis, so that means you will have lots of room to add in moves of your own. From what I could see, you seem to be able to make up moves on the fly and being able to surprise your enemies could win you the fight. Why don't we see what you can do with weapons now." Minato said as he indicated the two scrolls with taijutsu moves.

Naruto took his place several meters from a tree with a target on it. He took several shuriken in each hand and threw them at each target. Once he threw all the shuriken he was given, he could see his skill with them was above average. No doubt that his training with Sasuke had greatly improved his proficiency with the weapons. The same was with the kunai. Minato was pleased and didn't need to see anything more.

"Alright, how about we see what you can do with genjutsu. Do you know any?" Minato asked.

"No, I am the worst at genjutsu. I can't break through one either. Could it be the same reason I have trouble with making clones?"

"Possibly, but I'll put you under a simple one and see if you can break through this." Minato said as he put a genjutsu on Naruto. Naruto recognized that he was under one and tried to break through. After several attempts he still couldn't break it. Minato waited a few minutes and seeing he wasn't going to break through, he released him.

"Jiraiya-sensei will be able to help you with breaking through genjutsu's. I also doubt you will have any skill at casting them, but knowing a basic one can't hurt. Why don't we try this next." Minato said pulling out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Naruto who didn't have a clue what to do with it, so Minato explained.

"When you channel chakra into this piece of paper it will react and indicate your affinity. Every person has their own unique nature affinity. So just channel some chakra into the paper and we can see what your affinity is." Naruto did as his father said. The paper had just split down the middle into two, amazing Naruto.

"So what's my affinity?" he asked.

"Your affinity is wind. Very few people have this affinity." Minato said.

"Cool. What was your affinity, Dad? I have never seen you use an elemental jutsu." Naruto asked. Minato pulled out another piece of paper and held it in his fingers. Like it had with Naruto, the paper split in half.

"So, you have wind too, Dad. What about you Kakashi? Ero-Sennin?"

"Mine is lightning, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"And I have fire."

"Okay, so what do we do now that I know my affinity?"

"Well this means that you are best suited for wind style attacks. It doesn't mean you can't use attacks of different elements, but it just means your wind ones will be the strongest and easiest for you to perform. Most wind techniques are short-to-mid range tactics. They can cause a lot of damage and can easily cut your opponents to pieces if strong enough. You can also channel your wind chakra into blades and it will make them sharper and much more deadly."

"When can I learn to do that?" he asked in awe.

"First you have to master your element, so that you can use it effectively. This process generally takes years. To master wind, just try to cut a leaf in half with just using you chakra. I'll show you." Minato said as he grabbed a leaf and placed it in between his palms. He channeled his chakra and then displayed a leaf cut in half.

"It's pretty early at the moment for you to be practicing elemental training, Naruto. So something like this can wait a while, your chakra control is the most important thing for you to practice at the moment. Why don't you show us what you have done with sealing and then we can call it a day."

"Well, over the last two years I have mostly solidified my understanding of the basics. I can make a simple paper bomb. Along with increasing its range and power. I have also created seals like paper bombs that can release smoke, poison, and even flashing light blinding the enemy. I am working on a design for one to release fire, but from what I have researched I just can't find a way to seal the fire yet. I have a seal that can be activated by stepping on or doing it remotely that could release anything. A seal I am working on now is a directional paper bomb. I don't think it's use will be practical, but it's just an explosion forced into one direction that should keep the user safe if he were right behind the seal. I can also make the seals for sealing scrolls and that covers most of what I have created so far. I have just started to look into some more of the intermediate techniques."

"That's impressive for your age, Naruto. Most Jounin's don't even know that much about fuuinjutsu." said Jiraiya appraisingly.

"If you keep up the pace you will pass me in no time, son. Now don't forget, you have training next Monday morning. From now on your mornings before you go to the academy will be spent on physical training and conditioning. After your time at the academy you can spend it on your homework and what I train you. I can't be available during the week so Jiraiya and Kakashi will be more than willing to help you out if you need assistance. In a few months, once you get your chakra control to an acceptable level, we can start on learning some jutsu's." Minato said proud of his son's progress.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll have this chakra control down in no time." Naruto said with his usual confidence.

"I never doubted you." Minato replied. With that, the four of them headed off to Ichiraku's for dinner.

* * *

Monday morning came and Naruto was up for his training. His father didn't tell him his teacher for some reason and that only made him more excited. He made his way to the training field he was told to report to and found himself at the flight of stairs heading up to the field. On his way up he heard a voice loud enough to wake up the entire village.

"GOOD MORNING, NARUTO! I SEE YOUR FLAMES ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY THIS MORNING!" Gai yelled. Naruto stood there in fear and worry. Would his father really get Gai to be is teacher. Even he agreed that Gai was crazy. His exercises seemed to be humanly impossible, but he pulled it off with ease. He could only pray that he was running into Gai and that he wasn't his teacher.

"So, are you going to be training me Gai?" Naruto asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes, the Hokage asked me if I could let you join me in my morning warm up and I couldn't refuse, and from now on, it's Gai-sensei." Gai said in what he must consider an inside voice, yet alerting anybody near of his presence.

"Oh, great." Naruto said sarcastically. His worst nightmare's were nicer than what he imagined Gai's training to be like. He had the feeling he would be sore for weeks to come.

"Do not worry, Naruto. Today shall be easy; I first need to see where you are as of now. Then we will go into the training necessary for you tomorrow. Before we get started, do you have any questions?" Gai waited for Naruto to respond, but he just shook his head indicating his had none.

"GOOD! THEN LET YOUR FLAMES BURN BRIGHTLY AND SHOW ME THE YOUTH YOU CONTAIN, NARUTO!" Gai yelled yet again waking the entire village yet again.

"Do you have to yell, Gai-sensei?"

"What do you mean? I was only using my inside voice. Now let's begin" he said leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

Gai saying today would be easy was an understatement. By the end of two hours Naruto felt like he had gone to hell and back. Every single muscle twinged in pain at the slightest movement. Getting back home would take him twenty minutes instead of the usual five. Good thing most people were still at home. Naruto was drenched with his sweat and smelled like he had taken a bath in a trash dumpster. Just remembering the training he went through made him cringe in pain.

Gai didn't make him do five hundred laps around the village or anything, but he made him go to his limit. He made him do as many push-up, sit-ups, and other techniques as he could. He was surprised he made it as far as he had; by the end he was ready to pass out. To his pleasure, Gai was also getting him some leg weights to wear from then on.

Seeing he finally reached his home, he walked in while moaning and sat at the kitchen table where his father was having his breakfast. He couldn't help himself from giving his father an evil eye.

"Good Morning, Son. How was your training?" Minato said as if nothing special occurred.

"Don't play nice with me. The second I can move without pain I'll get you back. W-why, why did it have to be Gai-sensei?" he pleaded.

"You wanted to get stronger, right? Well Gai-sensei is the strongest Jounin physically. By the time he is done with you, you'll be like solid steel."

"Unless I die first. By the time we were done I was ready to pass out and he said today was going to be easy."

"You'll get use to it. If it wasn't for the insane amount of energy you already have, you couldn't have lasted half an hour." Minato said with a slightly deranged form of humor.

"If I didn't have that going for me, would I have gotten somebody else?"

"No, it would just mean you would have a harder time." Minato said smiling to his son who just moaned in pain.

"I'm going to lie in bed."

"No your not. You have to be at the academy in just under half an hour. You should leave now if you want to make it on time."

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm going to sleep in class." Naruto said, dragging himself out the door.

* * *

The next morning Naruto went to training like usual. He now had leg weights that offered him more trouble when training. For the remainder of the week he focused solely on his homework and fuuinjutsu after the academy. Still adjusting to his new training, he couldn't get himself up to work on his chakra control.

It was something he really wanted to get down so he could move on. He understood the importance of chakra control and if he wanted to become a skilled shinobi, he would have to work on it. It was also better to learn it now, before he went on to master other techniques. Mastering a jutsu would only take longer if he didn't have the proper control for the jutsu.

The next time he trained with his father they worked on his tree climbing and other forms of chakra control as well. Now that he could move without feeling the pain from his morning training, he started to practice it himself at night. He also talked to Jiraiya for help in breaking genjutsu and he had offered him some helpful advice. He got an understanding of what he needed to do to break the genjutsu, but after several weeks of practicing it, he managed to do it a majority of the time.

After his first month of training he could see the growth in him physically. He had adapted to the weights now and he felt lighter and faster when he ran around without them. He manged to finally master the tree climbing exercise and he was then ready to move onto water walking, which Jiraiya would help him with at some point. He worked very little on his taijutsu and weapon skills seeing they were already pretty decent.

He had to admit this new training was like hell, but it was paying off faster than he had anticipated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This has been my longest and yet the chapter I have had the most fun with writing. It has gone under several revisions and I am thoroughly pleased with it.

While writing this I did a lot of research on fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and all the other skills a shinobi should have. I am trying to follow what the wiki says as closely as I can for the most part. Minato's affinity has never been shown as of current, so I just gave him wind.

I am also trying not to advance Naruto's skills too fast. Currently, he is almost nine, and there have been several people in the past that have graduated and even become Jounin at the age of ten. I am not going to have him advance that fast, but I think he could easily be Chunin level by the time he graduates at the age of 12.

I tried to see of this was true or not, but I couldn't find anything specific. I had in there that Kakashi was seeing how much chakra Naruto was using. I know the Sharingan can see chakra, but I'm not sure if that also allows them to see the amount a user molds for a jutsu. I am assuming it does, because I haven't found anything to really say it doesn't. I know the Byakugan can see the tenketsu and I believe that can see the chakra used for a jutsu, I think.

I could also use help with developing jutsu's. I am not the most creative person, so coming up with names and stuff for jutsu's doesn't come easy to me. Seals are what I am looking forward to the most personally, they are a favorite of mine and don't get enough love in canon. Also because of that there is a general lacking of information on it, but that also means I have a pretty wide range of ideas I could pull in.

Alright, enough talking. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Progression and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

I am now looking for a Beta Reader. I can finally get one and while I do a decent job myself at making sure everything is good, I could use a second opinion.

I am happy to see people loved the last chapter. Please enjoy this one as much!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto's training had begun. It only took him about two weeks to get his tree climbing exercise down and now Jiraiya has agreed to teach him water walking. Seeing it as a chance to get in some 'research', he brought Naruto to a river where he occasionally saw ladies swimming, but before he could do that he had to get Naruto started.

"Alright, Naruto. To perform water walking you have to accumulate chakra in your feet like the tree climbing exercise. What is different is that you must keep a constant stream of chakra to keep yourself on top and it must constantly adjust to the surface of the water. This is why water walking is harder and will require much more chakra control than you needed for the tree climbing. Go ahead and try it." Jiraiya said as he showed off walking across the water's surface.

Naruto accumulated chakra into his feet like he had done for the tree climbing. He now found it much easier to use chakra from the points in his feet. Once he thought he had enough he took a step out and fell in. Jiraiya couldn't help laughing.

"You better take your clothes off. They will only get in your way now that there all wet. Just keep trying it and you'll get the hang of it." Jiraiya watched a few more times and he heard some girls in the distance. Seeing Naruto could handle it himself he went off to do a little 'research'.

Naruto was too busy to notice Jiraiya slip off. After half an hour he had found the right amount to keep on the surface and was having a little bit of trouble staying buoyant. He kept getting more and more frustrated. Which did not help his control. Having enough he turned to find Jiraiya had wandered off.

Naruto listened intently and heard his perverted giggles. He saw Jiraiya was peeping on several girls in bikinis. He went up to him and called him out.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin. I need help with my training." he asked somewhat ticked off.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, now don't talk so loud; they'll hear you." he said.

"Come on. Can't you just give me a few pointers." Naruto asked in protest.

Jiraiya simply ignored him, making Naruto even more agitated. He was suppose to help him with his training, but instead he was watching girls like the pervert he was. He paid more attention to them then he had ever to Naruto. That's when it clicked.

Naruto, getting the best idea of his life, performed a simple transformation. Jiraiya turned to see a cloud of smoke and inside the display of his perfect women. Jiraiya couldn't help holding his mouth open. His nose started to bleed as he brought himself into reality.

"Why don't you pay some attention to me, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto pouted in his feminine voice.

"Why didn't you ask earlier, beautiful." Jiraiya said, seemingly forgetting who it was in reality.

"Then come help me out." Naruto said running back to his training spot.

"Anything for you." Jiraiya said in his daze as he followed the transformed Naruto back to where he was training. Once they got there Naruto returned to his normal form and Jiraiya instantly got depressed.

"Aw. Where did the pretty lady go?" he asked in defeat.

"You can do your pervy stuff later, Ero-Sennin. I need some help now." Naruto demanded.

"Well what's wrong then?"

"I can stay on top, but after a bit I fall in. I can't seem to get that down." he said. Jiraiya could clearly see Naruto's agitation and that only made it harder for him.

"Well calm yourself down. Getting mad over it will only make it harder on you. Come over here and meditate with me. It will help you clear your mind and focus more." Jiraiya said walking over to a clearing of grass and sitting down.

"Meditating? I hated it when my Dad made me and I never got the hang of it."

"Well, if you learned to meditate it will help you focus more and you can concentrate on your problems better. There are also many perks to meditating. Have you ever heard of Sage Mode?"

"No." Naruto replied in curiosity.

"There is this thing called nature energy. It flows through nature and all around us. It is like the chakra we each have in our own bodies. Through meditating like this, people can develop sensory abilities like your father has and feel the chakra signatures of others. But to sense nature energy you must do it under the guidance of a Sage, like me and your father did at Mount Myoboku. At Mount Myoboku, there exists this special oil that can only survive in that environment. This oil draws in nature energy and by placing it on our skin we were able to sense nature energy and bring it into out bodies. Through training we can eventually sense nature energy without this oil. By bringing in enough of this nature energy and balancing it with our own chakra, we are able to enter Sage Mode." Jiraiya said.

"That sounds cool. So you and my Dad have this Sage Mode?"

"I can enter Sage Mode, but your father can not, at least not at the moment. You see, to enter Sage Mode you have to draw in enough of this nature energy and balance it with your own. If you can't balance it then you will start to turn into a toad and then into a statue. Sage Mode may offer many benefits, but it is also very dangerous. When you go into Sage Mode, the clear signs you have entered it are your toad-like eyes and the coloring around them. For your father to get to that stage he would also start to turn into a toad. It is because he doesn't have a large enough chakra supply to maintain the nature energy needed for true Sage Mode. If his chakra supply grows bigger in the next few years he can try again and he may be able to use Sage Mode."

"Can you show me, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, kid. Give me a few minutes to gather enough nature energy." Jiraiya said as he gathered in nature energy. Naruto watched in patience. He soon noticed that his body had started to change. The lines on his face started to grow and his eyes got some coloring around them. He also grew facial hair, warts, and webbed hands. Jiraiya then opened his eyes and he saw the now toad like eyes he was talking about.

"That's cool. You also got webbed hands and look a bit more like a toad, your not turning into a toad, are you?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

"No. I can balance the energy enough with my own that I only get a few features of a toad. I will not turn into a toad."

"So, what are the benefits of this Sage Mode?"

"First off, my strength and endurance is greatly increased. I also have greatly increased sensory abilities. I have a great increase in the chakra I can use. Techniques I can not pull off with my normal supply I can pull off easily now. But one of the biggest downfalls to this is that I must stay still to gather the energy, but there is a way around this. I can summon the two Sages of Mount Myoboku and they can fuse with my body. They can constantly gather nature energy for me and also help me out in battle. Of course summoning those two is not easy." Jiraiya explained.

"Wow. So do you think I can learn this Sage Mode?"

"Of course. You do plan on signing the toad contract, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said in an ambitious manner.

"Then you should try learning it someday. You already have a massive chakra supply, so to be able to maintain it shouldn't be a problem for you. Before then you have to finish this water walking. Now that you have calmed down a bit, try doing it again." Jiraiya said.

Naruto got up and walked to the water. He gathered a bit of chakra and stepped onto the water. Compared to before he had much greater ease. He couldn't hold back his excitement and Jiraiya couldn't help a laugh.

'All the kid had to do was calm down and take a look at the situation. If he can become patient and take a calm look at things, then he will certainly go far in this world.' Jiraiya thought.

* * *

Two months since Naruto begun his training he had improved vastly. His father again wanted him to try to create a Bunshin. It was true he had improved, but all he could get now was a swaying mass that barely resembled him. Naruto was distraught.

"Maybe I am not just meant for this jutsu, Dad. My chakra control has improved a lot, but I still can't make this damn clone. Aren't there other types of clones I could try since this one won't work?" he asked. His father thought it over and was having an internal struggle. Deciding it was worth a try, he went ahead.

"Alright, son. We can try a different type of clone. What I am going to teach you is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. These shadow clones are tangible forms of yourself. They can do everything you can, except after one hit or when they run out of chakra they will disappear. Now this technique is Jounin level. The only reason I am teaching it to you is because I think you can manage it. Because of your chakra levels you should have no problem creating a shadow clones. For anybody else in your class, creating one of these would probably kill them or put them into the hospital. When you create these clones your chakra is split evenly among them. So it is easy that you create too many and you leave yourself barely enough to survive." After giving him a run down on what the jutsu was and the dangers of it, he taught him the hand signs and how to perform it.

"Alright, now try it. Don't over do it and get yourself hurt." Minato said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry. I got this down." Naruto said with foolish confidence.

Naruto then performed the jutsu and yelled the incantation. Much to Minato's and Naruto's shock several hundred clones sprang into existence. Minato stood there in pure shock and just stared at his son, who was just rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I did over do it a bit." he said sheepishly.

"How do you feel, Naruto? And how many did you exactly make?" he asked in worry and a bit of jealousy.

"I feel great. I bet I could make a few hundred more if you want. Right now I think I made three hundred."

"Simply amazing. Alright dispel them all and I need to tell you a little bit more about the technique." Minato said as all three hundred clones were dispelled and they went over to the shade of a tree to talk about the shadow clones more.

"Do you know what this technique was primarily used for, Naruto?" he asked.

"Well, from what I know, you can use them to help in battle. With all I can create I could easily defeat an enemy." he said.

"For you, it is possible. However most Jounins can only create one or two and have some chakra to spare. I'll give you a hint, the memories and experiences of the clones always return to the original user." Minato said and Naruto was left in thought. After a few minutes, he was confident with his idea.

"Well, if you always get their memories back, then you could use it for intelligence gathering. You send in a clone and they get what you need to know and you don't have any harm to yourself."

"That's right. I use a shadow clone sometimes in the office to help me with paperwork. They can have a variety of uses. The only limit is the user's imagination. Since you can create a lot of clones with ease, we should use that to your advantage. In battle, if you can perfectly coordinate even five of your clones, then you should have no problem taking down enemies."

"Awesome. With this I can take you down in no time." Naruto said in joy.

"You have a long ways even with this technique. Remember that your clones are only as good as you are. If you want to beat me with clones, then you will have to train hard with them and become a master with them."

"Then I will become a master with shadow clones. I'll use them like no ones has ever before." he said. Naruto already began to think of ways to improve his usage of shadow clones. His ideas started streaming in and he had that look in his eye. Minato noticed that look and knew he was going to be surprised by his son with this technique.

* * *

Naruto walked home that evening. He had supper with his father, but he had to return to the office. He was busy thinking about his shadow clones. He had a technique with limitless possibilities; something very few people had at his age. Unless he used it to his advantage it wouldn't matter that he knew it.

He walked inside and decided to think about something besides his clones. He picked up a seal he was working on. It was the design for directional explosions. He hadn't made much progress on it in the last few months. He thought the answer might have lied in Kekkai's, but he still couldn't find a thing in the books to help him. He was certain a barrier could solve his issue, but the designs for the seal were to big and bulky for what he needed. Reading up and trying to create his own barrier seal would takes month as it had and he should probably have decided to put it off until a later date.

That's when his mind went back to his shadow clones. His father used them to do twice as much paper work at a time, so why couldn't he read a hundred times at once. He decided to take it easy the first time and made twenty clones. He had them follow him downstairs. In the basement his father had a very extensive collection of books. He ordered them to pick out any books on barriers and to read them through.

A few hours after Naruto started with his mass research, Minato come home. He walked into the living room of the house and saw twenty Naruto's with piles of books and paper all over the floor. He was surprised to see it, but it was an ingenious plan.

"Hey, Dad. I told you I would use them like nobody had before. Instead of taking months and reading all of the books myself, I can read them twenty times faster with the help of my clones."

Minato was amazed. Theoretically, Naruto could become a fuuinjutsu master within a few months, instead of taking years to accomplish the same task. He was simply awed at this. His son could progress faster than anybody else in the entire village, even the entire world.

"That's ingenious, Naruto. If you start to use shadow clones in everything you do then you could progress at an amazing rate. Something that could take years, could take a month or two for you."

"That's right. I am only having twenty clones for tonight. I will work my way up to what my limit will be for something like this." Naruto said.

"Yes, you have to be weary of an repercussions this could have. After a full day of paper work from one clone I have a slight headache." Minato said. They talked for a bit longer before they both went off to bed. The twenty Naruto clones continued to research into the night.

Naruto woke up that morning and the first thing he did was dispel the twenty clones. All the information ran back to him and only gave him a slight headache. Of course gaining a massive amount of knowledge within a second would have it's toll on the mind. Confident he could make more, he created fifty clones that would research all day and night. The very next morning he received all the knowledge of fifty clones working for twenty four hours straight. It left him with a headache, but it would go away in a little while.

After a week of this process, Naruto had become a master with barriers. Granted he didn't have the experience of creating them, but he understood even the most complex barriers. They interested him as much as had been interested with fuuinjutsu when he started. So many uses that his mind started to wonder about them all. First off though, he had to finish his explosion seal.

After thinking of his current design, he had to redesign it so that he could fit a barrier seal in. He took a seal the size of a normal paper bomb and laid it before him. In each of the corners of the seal he put a symbol that would symbolize the corners of the barrier. He then wrote symbols between the four corners that would connect them creating the barrier to direct the explosion. He then rewrote his explosion seal so that it would fit inside the space and work with the barrier seal.

Confident it would work he went outside. He set it against a tree and if it worked the tree should be unharmed. He walked back several meters and set it off. It exploded and looking at the smoke it was all forced into the space of the barrier. He walked up to the tree and like he planned, the tree was unharmed. He then started thinking of enhancements he could make to his seal and started brainstorming.

In his thinking he thought of a good way to show his father. The next time they would practice he would show off his work. It would come to be one of his favorite pranks.

* * *

Naruto was waiting in the clearing. His father had come with Jiraiya today and as they arrived, Naruto couldn't wait to show them.

"Before we get started, I have to show you guys something." Naruto said.

"Okay, what is it?" Minato asked curiously.

"Stand there and I'll show you." Naruto said as he went several meters away and took off his jacket. He then turned around with several paper bombs on his chest and activated them.

Minato and Jiraiya just stood there in shock. Before they could have done anything they went off and the moment they recovered they ran to where Naruto was. They found him against a tree behind where he had set the bombs off. To their surprise, he looked entirely unharmed.

"What the hell was that, kid?" Jiraiya asked mad and also worried.

"It was the paper bomb I created. It was the directional seal I was trying to create. I finally figured out I needed a barrier to get it forced into one direction. I had those on my chest, had they been a normal seal then I would have been in pieces. But with my seal, I can have those on my chest and I can be unharmed, except for the backfire there is."

"You couldn't think of a better way to demonstrate it? You had me worried." Minato said chastising his son.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I did get you guys pretty good. I can also edit the seal so that the blast can be directed from anywhere on the seal." said Naruto proud of his work.

"Yes, it is impressive, but I don't need you to become a suicide bomber." Minato said.

"That was only a demonstration; I'm not that dumb." Naruto said like it was nothing.

After they all calmed down, Minato noticed somebody else had been watching. He could sense the chakra of somebody near the edge of the woods. Thinking that he could help teach Naruto some new skills he offered him a challenge.

"Naruto, somebody else has been watching us. I want you to find them. Send out a shadow clone and see if you can sneak up on our guest." Minato said as Naruto sent a clone out on the mission.

Their guest was the young Hyuuga heir. She had been worried about Naruto for the past few months. He just came into class and slept most of the day. You could see he was exhausted and he hadn't been as boisterous as he had been before. Whenever she wasn't training with her father she would see what he was up to.

She also had the feeling her father wouldn't train her for much longer. Hanabi was starting to show more promise than she had and her father didn't let her forget that. She wanted to prove him different, but she just couldn't please him. All she tried ended with her still getting treated like trash.

Seeing Naruto proved to be the high point of her day. He was the sun that light up her day. He would always leave feeling a little less down. Seeing his confidence and the way he always pushed himself brightened her day, because no matter what he accomplished his goal he set forth. She also couldn't deny that she had become fond of the boy.

This day however, she was met with a startling surprise. She saw Naruto taking off his jacket and when he turned around she had gasped. She saw his chest covered in a bunch of what looked like paper bombs. She saw them go off and the giant explosion ring out. She stood there with her mouth hung open and soon found herself with tears in her eyes.

Why? Why would he do something like that? Questions like those ran through her mind, but once she pulled herself she saw him next to his father and Master Jiraiya. She was puzzled, but just happy it hadn't been what she had thought.

She had been absorbed in thought she hadn't noticed the shadow clone walk up behind her. She didn't have her Byakugan activated because she was still exhausted from her morning training, but it would have been embarrassing to any other Hyuuga to be sneaked up on like she had been.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said from behind as Hinata was shocked. Horrified she had been caught, she turned around and saw him standing there.

Naruto had started to were some more appropriate clothing for a shinobi. He couldn't get rid of the orange, but it had been better than the orange jumpsuit his Dad refused for him to wear. Of course he understood why; what kind of a shinobi wears a bright orange jumpsuit. He now wore a black jacket with orange strips along the edges of the fabric. He had on plain black pants and underneath the jacket you could see an orange shirt on top of ninja mesh to offer some protection.

"H-hello, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously. Naruto then noticed it looked liked she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Why are you crying? I didn't scare you did I?" Naruto asked in worry.

"O-oh, no, it's n-nothing r-really."

"Are you sure? If somebody hurts you Hinata, just tell me. I'll take care of them." Naruto said still worried.

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun. I'll be f-fine." Hinata said turning red. She was shocked at how he offered to protect her.

"Okay, then. Why don't you come join us; we just started training." Naruto offered and without waiting for a reply dragged her out to where the original was. Hinata turned even more red as she was grabbed by Naruto and dragged out there.

"Hey, Hinata. Sorry if my clone startled you." Naruto said as he was still laying on the ground, still sore from his dangerous demonstration.

"T-that's alright. H-hello, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." she greeted as she regained her composure. Though the everlasting red blush remained. She knew who the Hokage was and heard about Jiraiya from Naruto in class. Of course Naruto used the name Ero-Sennin and they had to force his real name out of him.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. What brings you out here?" he asked as if he couldn't tell the real reason. It was painfully obvious that she had become smitten with his son and from the look on Jiraiya's face, he knew as well. Yet as smart as Naruto had become, he was oblivious to it all.

"W-well I was out f-for a walk and I h-heard an e-explosion, so I c-came to look." She confessed. It wasn't an exact truth, but it wasn't a total lie either.

"Oh, Naruto was just showing us the new seal he made. He may be smart with seals, but he seems to lack common sense." Minato said squarely. Hinata let out a small laugh.

"Your just jealous you couldn't create something this awesome!" Naruto yelled at his father.

"Your father has made a hand full of seals more impressive than that, kid. Now calm yourself. I have a seal I want to show you and I think your gonna love this one. Now go get me some wood I can burn." Jiraiya said.

"Fine, want to come help, Hinata?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Sure, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said walking with Naruto into the forest.

"Are you think what I'm thinking, Minato." Jiraiya said in a perverse manner.

"I think so. It seems Naruto has a secret admirer." Minato said.

"It's not that secret. It's plain as day."

"From what I can tell, Naruto doesn't have a clue." Minato said with a bit of amazement.

"That kid has a hidden intelligence. Yet he is as dense as a rock. Maybe I could help him out a bit." Jiraiya said reaching for one of his spare books.

"Don't you ever think of giving him one of your books. Besides, I doubt those would help him in this situation." Minato said.

"Come on, Minato. I thought you loved my books and he has to learn about it sometime." Jiraiya argued.

"I liked your first book and he is too young to learn about _that_." Minato said sternly.

"Fine, if you say so." Jiraiya said dropping the subject and he prepared the seal he was going to show off. Naruto and Hinata returned with several logs and Jiraiya lit them with a fire jutsu. He then used the seal in front of him to seal away the fire into the scroll.

"That's awesome, Ero-Sennin. I was going to work on a seal like this now that I was done with the directional explosives, but you beat me too it. With a bit of work I could make this into a dangerous fire seal that would work in combat."

"I knew you'd be drooling over this, Naruto. Here, you can keep this design until you have your own down." Jiraiya said.

"Thanks, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said.

"If we done with this then we can continue with your training. If you want Hinata-chan, you can join us and we can help you out as well." Minato offered.

"I'd l-love to, Hokage-sama. Thank you." Hinata said.

"No problem and you can use Minato. How about we work on your taijutsu, Naruto. You have never trained against the gentle fist style which I am sure Hinata knows quite well. It would also benefit her to train against your rather unconventional style."

Naruto and Hinata then trained under Minato's and Jiraiya's watch. Under there eyes they could notice anything in need of improvement. After sparing for half an hour they were called off and they were given the assessment of their skills.

"Good job, you two. From what I observed, you need to work on your defense and counters, Naruto. Your attacks were well executed, but they also got blocked quite easily." Jiraiya said.

"From what I can tell, you have mastered the Gentle Fist quite well, Hinata-chan. If you can attack more instead of staying on defense, than you have done quite well. You were able to deal with Naruto's style with little trouble."

"Y-yes, thank you, Minato-sama." Hinata said looking down. This caught Naruto's eye.

"What's wrong, Hinata? He said you had it down, so what are you down about?" Naruto asked.

"I-it's just, Father doesn't think t-the same. I think he w-will focus more on my sister since she has shown m-more promise." Hinata said. It was rare for her to admit such things, but she felt comfortable telling them.

"Well your father must be blind. My Dad says you have it mastered, so why should you father be complaining."

"It's probably because he wants only the best for his children, Naruto. Parents do thing in different ways, from what I can tell, all Hinata-chan needs is a confidence boost and it is just his way of doing it." Minato said.

"Really? That seems like a weird way to do it, but if you ever need any help Hinata, we'll be here to help you out, just stop by anytime." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said humbled by his offer.

* * *

For months, Naruto had been trying to master wind behind his father's back. Using his clones, he was mastering it at an alarming pace. He usually kept fifty to even a hundred clones at home working on mastering the element or learning about more fuuinjutsu. He also memorized his school books with the clones and had become top of the class because of them.

When he had showed his father he had fully master of it, he was fairly impressed. Once he knew of that, Minato had pulled out what scrolls with wind techniques he could find. He also got a pair of trench knives, similar to Asuma's, that he could use. The next time they would train, Naruto would learn about how to use his wind affinity to the fullest.

"What's with the scroll's?" Naruto asked as he saw his Dad walk in with them.

"Since you have mastered your wind element surprising early, I figure we would start learning a few wind techniques now. I only know a few of these, so some of these you will be on your own. I also brought these." Minato said showing him the trench knives. Naruto took them and tried them out.

"Why do I need these? I prefer using my regular Kunai." Naruto said.

"Well these are special. If you ever see Asuma fight, he uses these. He also has a wind affinity and with these you can channel you wind chakra into them. I'll show you." Minato said taking one of the knives. He channeled his chakra into the blades and they became covered in a blueish glow. He then threw the knife at a tree and it went through and continued through two more trees before stopping in another tree.

"Wow. That went through three trees." Naruto said shocked.

"It could go further if I had wanted it to. Wind chakra allows us to make our weapons sharper and much more dangerous. In a battle of blades, if between people of equal skill, it could mean that whoever has the sharper blade would win. Wind chakra is very dangerous when the wielder knows how to use it correctly. For now you can use your wind chakra with these blades. Once you have more experience with wind chakra you can even use it with your shuriken and kunai to make those more dangerous."

"Okay, so what do yo have in the scrolls?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have three jutsu's here I can teach you and three you can try teaching yourself. The first one is the Reppusho. It's simple, you clap your hands together and release a strong gale of wind. You can add in shuriken and kunai to increase there strength and speed. Then I have the Kazekiri no Jutsu. Using your hand or a tool, such as those trench knives, you can release blades of wind that can tear apart enemies. Lastly is the Kamikaze, you release a gust of wind that can form into several tornado's. I also talked with Jiraiya-sensei and he will try to teach a simple fire jutsu so you can combine it with these wind jutsu's and make a dangerous combination."

"What about the three you couldn't teach me?"

"Only once you know these first three can you try to learn these. These ones are much more dangerous and the only person that knew them is no longer in the village. I wouldn't have wanted this person to teach you anyways, but they are called Shinkugyoku, Shinku Taigyoku, and Shinkuha. These techniques are all based upon releasing wind that you inhale and combine with you chakra."

"Well let's get started then. The sooner I learn the first three the sooner I learn those last three." Naruto said with a new found determination.

"Alright. Let's begin with the Reppusho." Minato said giving him the run down on how to use the jutsu.

With help from his clones he mastered the first three in just over a week. His father then gave him the scrolls for the last three and after several more weeks he had mastered those as well. Jiraiya also taught him the Gokakyu no Jutsu. After a few months he could deal out a decent fireball and then using his clones he worked at using it with his wind techniques.

* * *

By the time Naruto was eleven he had advanced way beyond that on any normal academy student. He only had one year left at the academy and he was as skilled as most Jounin were, in theory. With shadow clones he had advanced faster than anyone would believe. He was at the top of his class and knew even more than most of the teachers.

He had mastered many forms of taijutsu. By having groups of clones study different styles he could then fight against different styles and improve his knowledge in all of them. Using his father's scrolls he had created a style that he would call all his own. Practice fights at the academy made it clear his knowledge of hand-to-hand combat was far superior than that of the others. Sasuke was the only person who could last a few minutes with him and that was on a good day for him.

His genjutsu had developed the least. He only learned two very basic ones and that was all. It was clear he had no skills in it and just focused on breaking them. With Jiraiya helping him he could finally break most genjutsu's he was put under. If he was to be trapped in one it would have to have been at least an A-rank genjutsu.

His knowledge of ninjutsu had one of the greatest growths. His chakra control had greatly improved. With the aid from his shadow clones he had mastered his wind element. He learned a variety of wind techniques, but mostly learned how to use them with his weapons. Seeing how good he was with shadow clones, he also learned the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so that he could multiply his shuriken and also kunai. With his mastery of wind techniques, Jiraiya taught him a fire jutsu to use with them to cause even more damage.

His most advanced skill was fuuinjutsu. His skill in the art was comparable to that of his father and Jiraiya. Though it would be years until Naruto could truly surpass his father. His knowledge of barriers was also quite impressive. Using blank versions of his father's kunai, he had created seals which allowed him to use a fighting style not used by many.

With only a year until Naruto's graduation from the academy, it was time to teach him some of his father's techniques.

Naruto was waiting at the usual training field for his father. He usually ran a few minutes late, but it wasn't something he really minded. His father came and brought with him Jiraiya. Jiraiya often came to his training sessions so it wasn't to surprising.

"Hey, Naruto. Since you only have one year left in the academy, we have decided to knock your training up a few notches. You have mastered the basics and even more than just that. You have proven you are ready and so it is about time you learn some of our own jutsu's."

"That's right, kid. About time you sign the toad scroll." Jiraiya said.

"So I finally get to sign it. Are you also going to teach me the Rasengan and Hiraishin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we will teach you the Rasengan. However, if you want to learn the Hiraishin, you will have to figure out the seal for it. I had all of my space-time ninjutsu scrolls locked away in a safe place. Now that you are ready you can start to use them. Once you can figure it out, or get close to it, I will teach you how to use it. No cheating either, don't think you can just take one of my kunai to learn it, because I will know." Minato said.

"Fine, I'm sure with my shadow clones I can have it figured out in a week. Why did you lock them away, anyways?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I can't let those scrolls fall into enemy hands; they basically lay out the parts to my seal and they could figure out a weakness to my technique. Space-time ninjutsu is also extremely dangerous. It's bad enough you almost blow yourself up every week, I don't need you playing with space and time. Just promise me you won't try anything dangerous without me overseeing it."

"I promise. I wouldn't do anything to kill myself." Naruto said.

"That's what I thought and then you strapped a dozen paper bombs to your chest." Minato said remembering the day.

"I'm still here, aren't I? Have some faith in my abilities."

"Alright, well let's get started on the Rasengan training." Minato said pulling out a water balloon. For an hour Naruto practiced trying to burst the water balloon and had little success.

"That's enough for now, Naruto." Minato called out.

"Okay, what will we work on now?" Naruto asked.

"I think you can sign the toad scroll now." Minato said as Jiraiya laid out the scroll.

"Okay, Naruto. Write your name in blood here and then sign with your hand print below that." Jiraiya said as Naruto signed the scroll. Jiraiya then taught him the hand signs and let Naruto try it out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and in front of him appear a tiny orange toad.

"Yo, What's going on." Gamakichi said.

"Well. It's not bad for his first try." said Jiraiya looking on the bright side.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Naruto." Naruto said to the small toad.

"I'm Gamakichi, so you must be a new summoner." Gamakichi said jumping onto Naruto's head.

"Yep, just signed it." Naruto said proudly.

"Hey, Jiraiya. Minato." Gamakichi said noticing them as well.

"How are you, Gamakichi? I haven't seen you since you were just a small tadpole." Minato said.

"Yeah, time sure flies."

"Anyways, try it again, Naruto. You need to push more chakra through to get somebody like Gamabunta here." Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure you can summon the old man, Naruto?" Gamakichi said as Naruto prepared to summon another toad.

"I'm sure I can and did you say old man?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so what, stop asking questions and just try again."

"I was until you interrupted me!" Naruto said in anger.

"Enough with the technicalities." Gamakichi said.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out and a small yellow toad appeared.

"Hello, everybody." Gamatatsu said.

"Hey, Gamatatsu. What are you doing here?" Gamakichi said.

"Oh, Hey big brother Gamakichi."

"So you are Gamatatsu. I'm Naruto. The newest toad summoner!" Naruto said proudly.

"Hello, Naruto. Your the first person to summon me. Do you have any snacks?"

"I think I can find some." Naruto said as Gamatatsu jumped up besides Gamakichi.

"Well lets go find some." Gamatatsu ordered.

"Fine, let's go to Ichiraku's. They have the best ramen." Naruto said leaving his father and Jiraiya behind.

"Did he just forget about us and his training?" Minato asked.

"Looks like it. I still don't understand how he can get his clones to just study those books all day." Jiraiya said.

"I guess it's just another one of the mysteries of Naruto. Well let's go join them, no use in just standing here." Minato said and they both went off to join Naruto and the toads.

"Hey, old man. Ayame-chan." Naruto said stepping in. They both weren't looking, but when they heard him they turned around to be shocked.

"Hello, Naruto. Haven't seen...I see you have some guest." Teuchi said as he noticed the toads.

"Oh, yeah. This is Gamakichi and this is Gamatatsu."

"What's going on?" Gamakichi said.

"Hello, everybody." Gamatatsu said waving.

"And they talk." Ayame said startled.

"What? Never seen a talking toad?" Gamakichi said.

"There summons from Mount Myoboku, of course they can talk." Naruto said.

"I see you already made the introductions, Naruto." Minato said stepping in with Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Teuchi greeted.

"Hello, Teuchi-san. I guess we'll all have a bowl of the regular."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said returning to his noodles. After a few minutes Teuchi set down a bowl for everyone including the two toads. Gamatatsu and Gamakichi seemed to be satisfied with the meal.

"That was delicious, Gamakichi." Gamatatsu said.

"Sure was, Gamatatsu. Thanks for the meal, Naruto. We should be headed back now. Call us back any time."

"No problem. See you guys later." Naruto said and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now that this is done. Why don't we return to the training you abandoned, Naruto." Minato said.

"Oops. I guess I did run off in the middle of things."

"Your one of the smartest kids out there, Naruto. Yet your attention span is hardly something to be praised." Jiraiya said in what seemed to be disappointment and amazement.

* * *

Since it was one year before Naruto's turn to graduate, a new bunch of genin had graduated. Naruto didn't know anyone from any of the upper classes, so it wasn't much concern to him who had graduated. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Gai had taken on his own genin team that year.

Naruto, himself, had been working on a weight seal he had an idea for. He was getting tired of the weights on his legs getting in the way and wanted to think of a seal to take care of that for him. It seemed like a fairly simple idea at first, but the seal was much more difficult than he first thought. Chakra weights worked on the idea that as long as they are fed chakra they will keep a weight accordingly. Chakra weights were great for training, but for long periods of time could cause extreme harm to the user.

He had to design his seal so that once given chakra it would increase the weight the seal put on the body. Granted it took several weeks to finally figure out, he made his seal and wrapped a band of cloth with the seal around both of his legs. After applying a bit of chakra to them they started to increase in weight. He continued to increase the weight until it was what he had with his previous weights, which was a few hundred pounds. He made several extra and brought them with him for the next morning he met Gai.

"GOOD MORNING, NARUTO!" Gai called out like every other morning.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei. Before we start can I show you something."

"Go ahead." Gai said. Naruto then pulled up his pant leg to show him the seal and Gai had an interested face.

"It's a seal I have been working on for the last few weeks. By applying chakra to it, you can increase the weight. Unlike normal weights you don't have to remove them, you can just release all the weight from them. I have a pair for you if you want them."

"Of course, Naruto. I find you ambitions in fuuinjutsu to be most youthful. Now I have some news of my own. I have recently taken on a genin team and if they so choose they will be going us in our morning routine."

"Oh, what is your team like?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There is Hyuuga Neji. He is at the top of his class and Hyuuga prodigy. Then there is Tenten, a very smart girl, but she hasn't quite found her calling as a shinobi. Lastly there is Lee. He was the last of his class and he can not use ninjutsu nor genjutsu."

"He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu? Then how can he be a ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He will become a shinobi with only taijutsu. It seems impossible, but he has the same determination we do, Naruto. His flames may be a mess now, but we shall kindle his fire and he shall burn brightly." Gai said remembering Lee's dream. Naruto smiled hearing how Gai spoke of Lee.

"There is nobody better than you to help him, Gai-sensei." Naruto said.

"Here he comes now, Naruto." Gai said. Naruto looked to see what was a Gai in the making coming up the steps.

"Sorry if I made you wait, Gai-sensei." Lee said reaching the top.

"No worries, Lee. You are still fifteen minutes early. We will wait to see if Neji or Tenten decide to join us. Lee, this is Namikaze Naruto, he also joins me in my morning routine. Naruto, this is Rock Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Lee said.

"You too, Lee. Is it true that you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Naruto asked wondering.

"It is true. I can not use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but it is my dream to become a ninja with only taijutsu." Lee said proudly.

"Well I am sure you can do it. With Gai-sensei helping you then you will definitely make it a reality." Naruto said seeing Lee's determination. As Gai would put it, he had a most youthful fire.

* * *

It had only been a month into his Rasengan training and Naruto was close to completion. Minato watched proudly as Naruto again attempted to form the Rasengan in his hand. It was amazing his son learned it so fast. With shadow clones reading daily he had memorized most of the books and scrolls he had, but if he was doing it, he learned it at a much faster rate.

From what Naruto said, he had memorized all of the space-time ninjutsu scrolls he had been given, but he was having trouble trying to figure out the seal. Something he would have expected. He had never explained the Hiraishin to Naruto, so trying to figure out how it works and the seal necessary for it would be a challenge, but it was something he was capable of.

Something else had been haunting Minato's mind. He knew this time would come and now he was sure he was ready. In a year Naruto would be going out of the village on missions and he wanted him to know before then. He still wasn't sure what his son would think, but it was something he would have to deal with.

"Naruto, take a break. I need to talk to you about something." Minato said as Naruto came to join him in the shade of a tree.

"What is it, Dad?" Naruto asked exhausted from his training.

"I need to tell you something. It's very important, so please hear me out until the end." Minato pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said noting the seriousness of the subject.

"What I am going to tell you is the truth of what happened October tenth, eleven years ago. As you know the Kyuubi attack that happened is not the complete truth. The fox attack was not a natural disaster. It was a plan carried out by a man who was waiting for that very day. As you know each village was given a bijuu by the Shodai Hokage. Our village kept the Kyuubi and as you know from studying fuuinjutsu, we seal them within a host. At that time your mother was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. During child birth the seal of a bijuu is weakened. Knowing that, this masked perpetrator struck the moment after your birth. While saving you from him, he took your mother and managed to extract the Kyuubi from her and released it within the village. Your mother was still strong enough after child birth to survive the extraction, though it was inevitable she would die soon. While I left her with you, I took the Kyuubi out of the village and also battled the man responsible. I only injured him before he escaped, leaving me to deal with the Kyuubi. It was impossible for me to defeat the Kyuubi, so that left a single option." Minato paused for a moment. Naruto had a look of terror and shock in his eyes. Minato then continued losing into his emotions.

"I had to reseal the Kyuubi into another host. I brought you and your mother back to where the Kyuubi was. Your mother, as the amazing women she was, still used her remaining chakra to hold down the beast. She had offered to die with the beast, but I couldn't allow it. The village was already devastated by the attack and without a bijuu the balance of power would be off and the village would be in great harm. I then told her of my plan, of course she wouldn't have wanted it to happen, but she knew I couldn't ask the village of what I couldn't do myself. After a few final words I sealed the Kyuubi away. I, your own father, seal away the Kyuubi into you, my newborn son." Minato said. He was clutching his hands tightly and had tears in his eyes just as Naruto had.

"Your mother died shortly after and I passed out. The next time I woke up, the village was being repaired and many people had died. For weeks the whole village was in sorrow. I then instated a law, punishable by death, that prevented anybody from telling the newer generation of what happened that night. I did so in the hopes that you could live a normal life with what little family you had. That was her final wish for me; to give you a childhood and a better life than what most Jinchuuriki's face. I can hardly say I succeeded. Rumors already started to spread, but I could have done more. People couldn't see past there anger, they couldn't see you were the container and not the contents. Most shinobi understood that, but civilians knew nothing better. I was thankful though most people came to accept you because you were my son, but I know some people still think badly of you. While the law did threaten people with death, it didn't mean they couldn't spread their fear. That's why kids along with there parents avoided you. Even teachers at your academy requested not to teach you. I understood why they felt the way they did. Many of them lost people close to them to the Kyuubi and wouldn't be comfortable with you in class. I wouldn't ask them to do something like that. More and more rumors also spread through the village. People heard of how Suna's Jinchuuriki had become unstable, that the seal had failed. That hardly helped, many people came to question me on the seal, but nobody could create a more powerful seal than me. That seal will stay strong for decades. I'm sorry, Naruto. The last request from your mother was to give you a chance at a normal life and I failed. If you hate me for this, if you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand why." Minato said. Hardly waiting a second Naruto was around his father. He was crying as much as his father was.

"Why would I hate you? You've been a great father. Granted the village requires a lot of your time, you have been there for me. I wouldn't want anybody else as my father. The village has given me a little bit of trouble, but I'll just prove to them I am not the Kyuubi. I'll show them that I am Namikaze Naruto. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the Yondaime. I'll become a shinobi and prove to them that I am worthy to become the next Hokage. After all, I have proven I can protect them from the Kyuubi this long. Thank you, Dad. For telling me and doing all you have done." Naruto said while hugging his surprised and very proud father.

"No, thank you, son." Minato said returning his son's hug, relieved by his son's acceptance.

* * *

**Jutsu List:**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu

Futon: Reppusho: Wind Style: Gale Palm

Futon: Kamikaze: Wind Style: Divine Wind

Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu: Wind Style: Wind Cutter

Futon: Shinkugyoku: Vacuum Sphere

Futon: Shinku Taigyoku: Vacuum Great Sphere

Futon: Shinkuha: Vacuum Wave

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu: Fire Style: Great Fireball

**Author's Note:**

Now wasn't that just the saddest thing you have ever read. I had tears in my eyes writing it.

Suggestions for Jutsu's welcomed and I am looking for a Beta reader. Next chapter should hopefully be the time Naruto graduates from the academy, I don't know if I will include any of that Mizuki bull crap, because it mostly bores me reading it all the time and doesn't fit in. I will also keep a list of every jutsu in the chapter at the bottom of the page.

Thanks for reading and all reviews are appreciated.


	10. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

So we are clear. Theoretically, Naruto is extremely powerful. He knows a lot of stuff, but lacks basic combat experience. You can train for years, but without experience to back it up, you are still going to be the weaker individual in a battle against a seasoned pro with very few high level tactics. That's how I see it.

Sorry this chapter took a while. I had massive writer's block, then I went on vacation, and then I had more writer's block. I also started a Fairy Tail story which I hope you guys check out. It's already looking like a good story to me; all I need to do is write it as good as it sounds in my head.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was a month before Naruto's graduation exam. Naruto was still working on forming the Rasengan one handed. A task that required a lot of his concentration. He was thankful to Jiraiya for the meditating they did together. He could do it, but very slowly. Speed was important to a shinobi and the faster he could perform it could mean his life.

His work on the Hiraishin seal hadn't made much progress. He memorized the Space-time ninjutsu scroll's, but he still couldn't figure out how to make the damn seal. His first thought was something like the summoning jutsu, but that worked around summoning something else to your location and required great amounts of chakra. After several months of working on it he put it down and focused on his other plans until an idea came to him.

Since it was only a month before the graduation, Minato had plans for Naruto.

"Hey, Dad. What are we going to do today?" Naruto asked as his father arrived for their training time.

"Well, since you have the academy graduation exam in a month, I figured we would work on those jutsu's." Minato said.

"Really? I can already perform a Henge and Kawarimi just fine." Naruto said ignoring what had become the bane of his existence.

"Yes, but you can't perform a Bunshin. We are going to work on that until you can make three; the amount required for the exam."

"Why? I can make shadow clones and they are better than the regular ones." Naruto protested.

"You want to be Hokage? Then you should be able to perform a basic academy jutsu. Just apply yourself like you do to everything else and you will get it down. Now get started." Minato ordered.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled before getting to work.

After several hours, Naruto tried again and again at the jutsu and still couldn't get it to work.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" he yelled as he looked at another failure of a clone. His father looked on from a distance. He could do very little to help Naruto; it was something he had to figure out on his own.

* * *

"Alright, class. When your name is called step into the other room for the last part of your exam." Iruka said walking with the first student into the test room where he sat next to Mizuki. Student after student got called in and many came back carrying a headband with the Leaf symbol. Finally, Naruto was called and walked towards the test room.

"G-good luck, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said as he had walked by. Naruto took notice and gave her a smile and held up a thumbs up.

"It'll be a piece of cake." he said before walking into the other room.

"Whenever your ready, Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto went ahead and performed a Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu. When the time came Iruka had a look of worry on his face and Mizuki had a small grin.

'The Hokage's little demon. He can't protect you forever and I'll be sure to be there when he's not. You may pass with your other scores, but what kind of a ninja can't perform a simple clone. Only more of a reason to get rid of this pest.' Mizuki thought with content.

Naruto grinned himself and created three basic clones. Mizuki and Iruka looked surprised. Mizuki held a hidden anger and while Iruka felt proud of his student. Iruka got up and waved his hand through the clones and sure enough they were genuine clones.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass with flying colors." Iruka said handing him a headband.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said grabbing his headband and leaving the room. Naruto went back and sat down in his seat with great confidence.

Soon all the students had gone through and they were all dismissed. Naruto went out to see his father waiting with Jiraiya and the Sandaime. He went up and proudly displayed his headband.

"Told you it would be a piece of cake." Naruto said.

"Congrats, son. I had no doubts at all." Minato said.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun. Now your a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." the Sandaime said.

"Just wait, old man. I'll be the Hokage in no time." Naruto said determined and the Sandaime let out a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Jiraiya said tired of Naruto's spiel. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Jiraiya. Then Iruka came out of the academy with a hand full of papers and walk towards the Hokage.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. Here are the files on all the students that graduated." Iruka said handing over the documents.

"Thank you. If you can all excuse me, I need to work on forming the new genin teams." Minato said trying to leave in a hurry.

"Wait! You said you would take me out for ramen tonight." Naruto said seeing his father's ploy.

"Oh, yeah. Jiraiya-sensei can take you out tonight. I'll treat you some other time." Minato said before leaving.

"Sure, he puts it all onto me. Well, let's go, Naruto. Do you want to come sensei?" Jiraiya asked his teacher.

"How about it, old man?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi smiled.

"Why not. If Jiraiya's treating, I can't refuse." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya fully realized his predicament. The three then went off to the ramen stand as Minato sat in his office working on making the new teams.

* * *

Iruka woke up that morning and immediately headed for the Hokage's office. He had to pick up the list for the new teams before all the students arrived that day. He also had to give his input on the teams as well as see if any revisions would have to have been done.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Iruka said stepping in.

"Good morning, Iruka." Minato said as he fumbled around the papers on his desk and then finally picked up a folder.

"Here is the list for the new teams. Take a look over and tell me how they sound."

Iruka took the folder and looked through them. As he went through them he in agreement with most of the pairings until he had come across Naruto's team.

"Hokage-sama. Naruto was at the top of his class, yet the person who scored lowest isn't on his team. Why is that?" Iruka asked curiously. It had been a rule to pair the lowest scoring student with the highest to best help him out.

"There are a few reason's for that. I agree that the rule is good in order to help the lowest scoring individual, but it doesn't take into account the people were dealing with. Naruto had scored the highest and Kiba had scored the lowest. The two seem to get along part of the time, but they both can be rash and thick headed at times and for a team that isn't so good. I am confident that Naruto's team can benefit well from each other as well as Kiba's. I did pair Kiba up with two of the higher scoring students and they both counteract his nature well and should keep him in order. I think we both know what can happen when Kiba and Naruto get into it, so I thought this was the best course unless you think otherwise." Minato stated.

"No, this is the best knowing those two. I was just curious. I better be going." Iruka said before leaving his office. Iruka walked down the halls towards the room where he had taught his students for months. He stepped in to see all of his students had gathered. He greeted them all and finally read them their team assignments.

"...Team Seven. Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka said as a loud moan came from the Uchiha's fan club.

"Awesome!" Naruto said visibly pleased. Knowing that their team would easily be the strongest.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said with a pleased attitude.

Hinata sat there in silence with a red hue on her cheeks. She was hoping for to be on the same team as Naruto, but that also brought worry. The last thing she wanted was to bring down her team and to be the same disappointment she was at her home.

"...Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura."

"WHAT! Why do I get stuck with dog breath and bug boy?" Sakura complained as Kiba and Shino glared at her.

"It's not any better for us. Why are we stuck with the loud mouth bi..." Kiba said before getting interrupted.

"Kiba! Sakura! The Hokage formed these teams so that every member would benefit. If you have an issue then the Hokage is who you should be complaining to." Iruka said trying to avoid a fight and then continued before another comment could be made. "Anyways, Team Nine will include Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Ha. At least my team isn't as bad as yours Ino." Sakura said.

"Please. Our fathers are the number one team, we'll be just the same." Ino said with confidence that irked Sakura on.

"That's enough, girls. Your Jounin sensei's will arrive soon to pick up your teams." Iruka said before leaving himself.

Soon the instructors came and took their respective teams. Well after one hour, only Naruto's team remained. Naruto had taken a nap knowing who their sensei had to be and his consistent lateness.

Sasuke looked out of the window and Hinata sat quietly in the front row. Having enough of Naruto's snoring, Sasuke got up and went over to wake him up. He kicked the legs of his chair and Naruto fell onto the floor.

"Wake up, Naruto. This is no time to be sleeping." Sasuke said looking down on Naruto.

"I already figured out who our sensei is and it'll be at least an hour before he shows up. So let me sleep until then." Naruto said laying back down.

"Wait. You know who are sensei is. Who is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hatake Kakashi. He is also called the Copy Ninja and a skilled shinobi. My father was his sensei and he's been bothering my Dad for years to be my sensei. He is usually late for anything by a few hours, so if you'll excuse me, I am going back to sleep." Naruto said laying back down.

"How aren't you annoyed by this?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto had already fallen asleep. He came to the silent conclusion that Naruto had known Kakashi well and had become use to his tardiness.

Sasuke went back and sat down. Sure enough, another hours passed and the door finally slide open. Hinata and Sasuke turned towards the door. Naruto rose from his sleep and had a grin. Nobody had noticed, but Naruto had put in a little prank for Kakashi. Now that they were working together, Naruto had to break his habit of always being late.

As Kakashi put a foot in he activated the seal on the floor; Kakashi was then covered in orange paint. Naruto broke out laughing and Hinata looked worried, but secretly amused. Sasuke was appalled their elite Jounin would fall for one of Naruto's pranks so easily. Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then reappeared behind Naruto perfectly clean.

"Already trying to pull a prank on me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a condescending tone.

"It was just a shadow clone. I should have guessed you wouldn't fall for it again." Naruto said.

"The last time you covered me in paint you got lucky. Didn't you learn last time not to pull pranks on me." Kakashi said as Naruto paled at the memory.

The first and last time Naruto ever got Kakashi had been when he agreed to train with him one afternoon. Naruto was tired of waiting and decided to pay him back for making him wait. However, Kakashi made sure that afternoon had been the worst one of his life. It made his first week with Gai look like a walk through the park. From then on Naruto never thought anything bad of Gai's training.

"If you weren't so late I wouldn't be forced to such extremes." Naruto said.

"Sorry, but you know the road of life has many distractions. Now all three of you meet me on the roof after you clean that mess up." Kakashi said pointing to the giant mess of paint.

"Not only your prank fails, but we have to help you clean it up." Sasuke complained.

"Consider it building teamwork." Naruto said as they cleaned the mess up.

* * *

Kakashi now stood in front of his team and looked at each of them intently. Sasuke kept an uninterested face, Hinata look downwards not comfortable with the constant stare, and Naruto sat there waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Okay. How about we get started. Each of you tell us about yourself. You can go first, Naruto." Kakashi said once he felt he created a tense enough atmosphere.

"Well, what do I say?" Naruto asked.

"You know, who you are, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, stuff like that."

"Okay. I'm Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen and training. I hate the time preparing ramen. My hobby is fuuinjutsu. My goal is to one day be Hokage, just like my father."

"Good, Naruto. Next." Kakashi said pointing to Hinata who was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like cinnamon rolls and flowers. I dislike s-shrimp. My g-goal is to...one day get rid of the caged bird seal." She said with an unusual confidence in her last sentence which did not go unnoticed.

"Okay. Next." Kakashi said intrigued by Hinata.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family and training. I hate those who interrupt my training and those who threaten my family. My goal is to restore my clan." Sasuke said with little care, but you could notice the his hidden fire when speaking of his family.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves. Nine o'clock tomorrow morning, meet me at training ground forty-two. Don't eat breakfast or else you will throw up. That is all, see you all tomorrow." Kakashi said preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes?" Kakashi said annoyed.

"You haven't told us about yourself, Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Fine, but it's Kakashi-sensei from now on, Naruto. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't like anything and I don't have any sort of hobbies or goals."

"So all you really told us was your name." Sasuke said flatly unimpressed.

"No. I also told you that I don't like anything and I have no hobbies. I never said you had to like anything or had to have a hobby." Kakashi pointed out.

"Fine. He likes the perverted novels Ero-Sennin writes and his hobby is reading them while walking around the village. He is also late for everything by at least two hours." Naruto said with little praise.

"Those books are a work of art and I can be on time if I really wanted to. Enough of this. Tomorrow at nine, don't be late, and no breakfast." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Is he serious about not eating breakfast, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I've trained with him before and I would throw up sometimes. Whatever he has planned I'm sure I can handle now, so I'll be enjoying my breakfast." Naruto said.

"Your right. How bad could it possible be?" Sasuke said.

"B-but he is our sensei. He s-said not to, so we s-should follow orders." Hinata said offering her thoughts.

"You do have a point, Hinata. I didn't think about it that way. I guess we'll just have to take our chances if we do decide to eat. Anyways, I'm going home. I need to get a few things ready for tomorrow. Bye Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto said before leaving.

"Good bye, N-naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"See you guys later." Sasuke said himself before leaving.

* * *

Hinata walked home in thought. She had many worries that she would drag down the team, but the only way she wouldn't bring the team down was to train harder than normal. From now on she would train her hardest so she would not face the same disapproval she received from her family.

Once she had arrived home it had been time for dinner with her family. She knew the topic of her team would be discussed and she was a little worried what her father would think.

"Who is on your team, Hinata?" her father asked in his stoic voice.

"Namikaze N-naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and our s-sensei is Hatake Kakashi." she said as her father noticed the slight falter in her as she murmured the first name. Though it could be confused with the usual stutter to an untrained eye. He knew otherwise though and he had become curious.

"I see. Hatake-san is a skilled shinobi and a student of the Hokage. It is strange you would be paired with an Uchiha, but don't fall behind him. He may be one of the few remaining Uchiha's, but we still have our reputation to uphold." Hiashi said before returning to his meal. Hinata was left in confusion. She was certain he would have said something about Naruto and her father clearly saw she was confused about why he had left him out.

"W-what about N-naruto?" Hinata asked, her curiosity getting to her.

"I should be honored the Hokage would put my daughter on the same team as his son." Hiashi said.

"Didn't you say b-before to stay away f-from him." Hinata said not satisfied with his answer.

"I did, but if your on the same team you can't stay away from him. Just keep an eye out for anything abnormal." Hiashi said and with that Hinata had dropped the subject even more confused about what was going on.

* * *

Sasuke was at the table with his Mother and brother. They were at the table enjoying a meal. They had moved back into the Uchiha Compound. Without everyone there it had become very quite, but it wasn't something their family minded at all.

"So, Sasuke. Let's hear about your team?" Mikoto asked her son.

"There is Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata and our sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"I should have guessed Kakashi would have been your sensei. I do find it odd they would pair you with a Hyuuga." Itachi said in curiosity.

"I'm just thankful it wasn't one of the annoying fan girls. What do you know about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you know he is also called Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I heard that from Naruto."

"Do you know why?" Itachi asked.

"No, I don't." he said realizing he never heard the reason.

"He is called that because he has copied thousands of techniques. He is also able to use them with surprising skill. He is one of the strongest Konoha has." Itachi said.

"Well what does that have to do with me?" Sasuke asked not seeing the relation.

"It's because of how he can copy these techniques. You saw he has one of his eyes covered all the time. It is because he has a Sharingan eye underneath that."

"What! How can he have the Sharingan?" Sasuke shouted in surprise.

"You will have to ask him that story. Kakashi was despised by many in our clan because he had acquired our eye. It also made them angrier knowing he wielded it better than most of the clan. Don't think that just because he isn't an Uchiha that he has no skill with the Sharingan. His skill is comparable to mine, so he is a good choice for your sensei."

"Yes, brother." Sasuke said in thought.

"Well it sounds like you have a nice team, Sasuke." Mikoto said looking on the bright side of things.

* * *

Naruto was preparing his seals and weapons for tomorrows session with his new team. He had placed a seal on the inside of both his wrist. They were storage seals that contained his special kunai. They were designed to only activate for him. He also stored normal shuriken in them and they were much faster than grabbing them from his pouch. He still had a small pouch set out to carry some on him; his storage seal did have limits to what it contained after all and required chakra to use.

His father came home that day and saw Naruto preparing all of his things with unhidden excitement. He smiled at the sight, but he also knew that he could easily fail tomorrow's test. It was the same one he had gone through and the same one he gave to Kakashi. Many team's failed the true purpose of this test and he hoped Naruto understood the true purpose of the test.

"How do you like your team?" Minato asked stepping inside.

"I'm sure our team will kick butt. Sasuke is a little apathetic, but that's how he always is. Hinata is as quiet and nervous as always, but she can be confident. I saw it today when she spoke about changing her clan. Kakashi was late as always, something I intend on changing."

"You can try changing Kakashi, but even I couldn't. He needs an act of god to only be fifteen minutes late." Minato said remembering his attempts to get Kakashi to be on time like he had been before his personality change.

"Don't worry. I'll get through to him." Naruto said with his foolish confidence.

"I'll have to see that some day. Anyways, good luck tomorrow. Your gonna need everything you have learned to get through it." Minato said.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Naruto asked.

"It can be. I'll also have my eye out. So don't think you can eat breakfast in the morning." Minato said with a smile and Naruto was now worried about the events of tomorrow.

* * *

News of Hinata's team had gone through the Hyuuga manor and Hiashi was waiting for a certain someone to appear in his office. Soon enough a knock came to his door.

"Come in." he said not taking his eyes off of his paperwork.

"Hiashi. I heard that the Kyuubi container was on the same team as Hinata. You don't plan on letting this happen." the elderly Hyuuga said.

"Why shouldn't I Father? I never had a problem with Namikaze Naruto. It was you and the other elders who told me to be weary of him in the first place. I am honored that the Hokage would see my daughter fit to be on the same team as his son. It would be an insult to ask him to place her elsewhere and I don't intend on asking." Hiashi said irritating his Father.

"It's a mistake, Hiashi. Your putting the future heir in harm's way." He said.

"I am confident nothing will harm my daughter and it is also you and the elders who want Hinata replaced as heir and casted to the branch family. If that is all, then leave." Hiashi said as his father stepped out in anger.

* * *

Naruto made his way with his father to the training ground. Naruto hadn't eaten that morning and it was already starting to get to him. Along the way he had started to question his father.

"Why are we going there now? Kakashi is always a few hours late anyways." Naruto argued.

"I have a feeling Kakashi will be on time today." Minato said with a scary smile.

"Okay..." Naruto said curious at what his father was saying. Soon enough they arrived at the field. Sasuke and Hinata were present and surprisingly so was Kakashi. Naruto stood there appalled.

"Good morning, everyone." Minato greeted.

"Hello, Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted forgetting her previous familiarity with Minato.

"Hey, Hinata. So what act of god did you do to get Kakashi here on time?" Naruto asked turning to his father. Minato just smiled and reached into his cloak.

"Here you go, Kakashi." Minato said tossing an orange book at him. Kakashi grabbed it and proceeded to check out each page for damage.

"Really? That's all you had to do." Naruto said surprised.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to get away from him. You would think it was surgically attached to him." Minato said as Kakashi finished his exam of the novel.

"Thank you, sensei. No damage is done and since everyone is here we better get started." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Hinata had watched the entire display in shock and horror. There sensei was a pervert with a serious addiction problem.

"Okay, Good luck!" Minato said to their team before vanishing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm ending it here. I've been sitting on this for days and I intended on doing all of the bell test in this chapter, but it's long enough as it is.

Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated and check out my new story if your bored waiting for the next chapter.


	11. The Bells

"So what are we doing, Kakashi?" Naruto asked once his father disappeared.

"It's Kakashi-sensei. What you three have to do is get these bells." he said holding up two bells. He then went over and set down a clock set for noon. "You have until noon to get a bell. Whoever doesn't have a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"Well that's not fair, there are only two bells." Naruto complained.

"Your catch on quick, Naruto. Just remember life isn't always fair." Kakashi said agitating Naruto.

"I just have to grab one of those bells before lunch and I won't fail. Seems easy enough." Sasuke said with overconfidence.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall. If you even want a chance you will have to come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, you will fail." Kakashi stated.

"Let's do this! You better be ready, Kakashi." Naruto shouted.

"That's the spirit, Naruto. Though, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Kakashi-sensei. Now, Go!" Kakashi said and Naruto vanished into a puff of smoke.

'That was a shadow clone, so where is the real Naruto?' Kakashi thought and noticed Sasuke and Hinata disappeared also. Giving them some time to prepare, he took out his book and began reading.

* * *

Naruto was at Ichiraku's when the clone's memories returned. He slammed his bowl down and stood up.

"I got to go. I'll be back later, guys." Naruto said as he stepped out of the stand. Teuchi looked at the spot previously inhabited by Naruto. He smiled at the amusement Naruto's antics brought him.

'I didn't plan on Kakashi being on time. More important, how the hell am I going to get one of those bells?' Naruto thought on his way to the field. He knew what the challenge was and started formulating a plan. It was obvious that something was up. In the end all three or at least one of them would fail. It was something that stood out, but he would have to figure it out later.

Naruto arrived at the training field and crept into hiding at the edge. He saw Kakashi and Sasuke battling it out. He saw Sasuke using Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and then Kakashi using Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu. Sasuke got washed away and Kakashi pulled his book out again. Naruto muffled a laugh and started considering his plan.

Kakashi wasn't lying when he said they would need to attack with the intent to kill. Kakashi had yet to reveal his Sharingan and he probably wouldn't, considering they were just genin. He had the best advantage if he struck first. Intending to hit him hard, he created four clones and three went to the back side of Kakashi. The real Naruto and a clone ran through the forest so that he would be facing his front side. Once he reached the spot he was favorable with, he saw Kakashi standing in the clearing reading his perverted novel just like before. He just had to wait for his clones to move and then he would strike.

The three clones landed in their position shortly after the real one reached his. The plan was one that relied on speed to overwhelm him, so that they could easily take the bells from him. A few seconds could offer more than enough time to let Kakashi escape and then their plan would certainly fall out.

The middle stationed clone would use Futon: Reppusho to release a gust of wind. Powerful in its own right, but when combined with something else, the jutsu's real might was shown. The clone on the left would use Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu to add a blazing inferno to the mess. His fireball wasn't strong at all, that's why combining it with the wind style move would increase it's power and make it a force to reckon with. The final clone would throw in some shuriken. The wind would increase it's speed and damage while hiding them in the fire. While the combination is dangerous, it was still likely Kakashi would evade it and that's where Naruto and the last clone came into play.

If Kakashi dodged the attack he would most likely come towards the real Naruto and the clone. They would quickly form a Rasengan in one of the real one's hand and then go at him. True, Naruto could have made the Rasengan one handed, but his speed was much faster using his clones. If he let Kakashi have a few seconds he wouldn't even have a chance. The moment when he was recovering from the first move, he would assault him.

Kakashi stood in the clearing pretending to read his novel. He heard and noticed movement in the trees. Somebody was about to make their move and his guess was on Naruto. He assumed Hinata was intimidated from his previous display and Sasuke was busy drying his clothes. Naruto also had the most knowledge on his fighting style and he would use the moment to his advantage. Not to mention the surprise attack he was letting him use.

As planned, the three clones jumped into the clearing behind Kakashi. The wind jutsu was released with the fire one shortly after. The second the fire took over the span of the wind jutsu the third one threw in the shuriken he had in both hands. As all that happened within a mere matter of seconds, Kakashi slammed his book shut and turned around to see a roaring inferno racing at him. Making a split second decision he used Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu and dived underground. While doing so he almost dropped his book and reaching up to save it he got his hand caught in the inferno. Looking down he saw is book had some burn marks.

"Where did he go?" the clone asked the real Naruto. The other three clones had dispelled once performing their part and all had gone according to plan on their part. He didn't come out of the inferno and once the fire died down there was no body in sight. That only left one possibility.

"Damn it. He went underground. Keep an eye out for him." the real Naruto said to the clone. Once he said that the clone was dispelled. Turning around, he quickly blocked a fist coming from Kakashi.

"That was an impressive move. If you didn't make it so obvious you were over here I would have ran this way instead." Kakashi said as Naruto jumped back into the clearing wanting a wide open space.

"I forgot you could dive underground. Too bad I don't know how to counter that anyways. It looks like I got your hand though." Naruto said noticing his burnt hand.

"Oh, this. I hardly noticed. I'm more worried about this." Kakashi said holding up his ruined book. Naruto felt worried as he noticed the evil vibe coming off of his mentor.

"I'm sure you have another copy. Now that your book is out of the way, we can focus on the task at hand." Naruto said putting his fear away.

"You will have to pay for this, Naruto." Kakashi said with no emotion. Doing so caused another round fear to spread through Naruto.

"Whats the worst you can do...Kakashi." Naruto spatted daringly.

"Time to teach you some respect." Kakashi said raising his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Had Naruto not been terrified before, he certainly was now.

Sasuke and Hinata watched on interest and slight annoyance with Sasuke's case. So far it had been a battle clearly above their level. In the academy they did nothing to the level that Naruto had displayed. It made them wonder what kind of training Naruto went through daily. Sasuke always knew Naruto was a little ahead of him, but this made them look like entirely different levels. Now it was time for them to see what else Kakashi knew.

Kakashi reached back and drew out several shuriken. Once he had three in his hand he whipped them out towards Naruto. Naruto placed his right hand underneath his left wrist and activated the seal he placed on there. He drew out a kunai resembling his father's and used it to deflect the shuriken coming towards him.

Once he had throw the shuriken, Kakashi drew his own kunai and ran towards Naruto. The second he deflected them, Kakashi was on him lashing out with the kunai. Naruto caught Kakashi's with his and tried swiping his feet out with his left foot. Kakashi jumped back and threw his kunai at Naruto which he easily deflected. Kakashi then took a taijutsu stance and Naruto, deciding to play along, stored his kunai back into the seal on his wrist.

Kakashi pressed forward and Naruto was on the defensive. Kakashi was relentless in his punches and he prevented every move Naruto made in retaliation. The Sharingan allowed Kakashi to predict Naruto's movements. Naruto's own fighting style was somewhat random and sporadic. Even lacking a conventional pattern to follow, Kakashi could stop Naruto's moves mere seconds before he made them.

Naruto was slow, not because he was slow, but because he was still wearing all the weight he carried. Naruto had been to focused on their task to remember removing his weights. Weights were a great way to train your body, but in battle they took time to remove and the enemy wouldn't allow you the chance to remove them. Naruto's weights got rid of that issue, but it doesn't matter if you forget your wearing them in the first place.

After a few minutes of pushing Naruto around, Kakashi decided it was time finish the punishment.

"Your slow." Kakashi said as he quickly got behind Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto wasn't expecting the move and cursed himself for getting into the pattern to much. Throw off by why Kakashi would have grabbed his collar, he was dragged and throw into the air. Kakashi was then right behind Naruto and he clasped his hands together outstretching his pointer and middle fingers.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi yelled out as he inserted his fingers into Naruto's behind.

Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt his behind penetrated. He continued crying in pain as he landed on the ground. Hinata and Sasuke continued to look on horrified and dumbfounded.

"They're both highly skilled shinobi...yet they're both complete idiots." Sasuke said shocked at their display.

Kakashi stood over Naruto's form and covered his Sharingan. He used it longer than he had intended and he could feel the effects of it.

"Damn you. That was hardly fair." Naruto cried as he rubbed his behind.

"Life isn't fair. Even less in our world. You will encounter many people with abilities far greater than your own. Instead of concentrating on how unfair the battle is, focus on overcoming their advantage and taking them down."

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi...-sensei." Naruto mumbled out.

"Good. Now you just need to pass this exam. I will say though, you lasted longer than most people have with my Sharingan activated." Kakashi said as he left Naruto in the clearing.

"I will get you back, sensei. That was a dirty move." Naruto said to himself. Remembering the battle he realized his greatest mistake. He was so focused on taking him down he forgot to remove his weights. No wonder he had such a hard time keeping up. He removed his weights and started to reevaluate the situation. Now without the weights he had a better chance of getting him. Kakashi was also sluggish from using the Sharingan, granted Naruto was feeling the effects of the battle as well. More importantly, he needed to reconsider the entire exam. There was a deeper meaning; he was sure of it.

"N-naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked behind him and saw Hinata had come out of the forest. From what he could tell, Hinata had been shaken by something. After the display she just observed, anybody would be scared of Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about this test." Naruto said.

"I-it does seem a little w-weird." Hinata noted thinking about it as well.

"We don't have much time for thinking. In less than two hours, it will be noon. Tell me his weaknesses, Naruto. I almost had a bell before." Sasuke said walking towards the two.

"That's just it. He covers all of his weaknesses. Finding an opening will be tough. I couldn't even get close with him using the Sharingan. He is out of our league; getting a bell will be impossible." Naruto said realistically.

"Why d-don't we work together. We have a b-better chance then." Hinata added in.

"But there is only two bells. That means one of us will get sent back to the academy." Sasuke said falling into the obvious trap of the test.

"That's just it. There is something else going on with the test; it's designed weirdly. Kakashi said our objective is the bells, but they're not; the bells are a mere diversion. There is only two bells, meaning we are more likely to look out for ourselves and fight individually. However if there were three bells, then it would be obvious to work together to get them all so everyone passed. Individually, we have no chance of getting a bell, but together we have a chance of getting them. That means the objective of the test is not getting a bell, but working together to get a bell. Leave it to Hinata to have the answer." Naruto said in sudden realization.

"B-but I..." she started saying before being interrupted.

"To pass we just need to work together, so we don't need the bells." Sasuke said making sure the point was clear.

"Probably not, but we'll get the bells anyways. Now to think of a plan..."

'Looks like they may have figured it out.' Kakashi thought as the three talked in the recent battleground.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Naruto asked to Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"Y-yes, about two-hundred meters at three o'clock. H-he's leaning against a t-tree reading."

"If were going to move, we need to do it soon. We have about an hour before noon." Sasuke said worried.

"Don't worry. This will be over in no time. You all know the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sasuke and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Alright, let's go."

All three ran in the direction of Kakashi. Sasuke went to the left, whereas Hinata and Naruto went to the right. The plan wasn't anything to the grand scale Naruto had displayed earlier, but it was one catered to their abilities and current condition.

Sasuke ran into sights of Kakashi and threw several shuriken at him. All of the shuriken hit the target, only to revel a log in the place of the real Kakashi. Sasuke looked around and found Kakashi at his back side engaging him in taijutsu.

"That won't work." Kakashi said as Sasuke kept his interest for a bit. They hoped Kakashi would have fallen back towards where Naruto and Hinata had stationed themselves, but any amount of planning couldn't prepare yourself for the actual battle. They could only improvise at that point and do as they saw fit.

Naruto and Hinata raced towards Kakashi and Sasuke. He had held his own, but to overtake him they would need to help. Two squads of shadow clones raced along either side of them. Hinata would get hits on Kakashi, hopefully disabling his movements while they tried for the bells. The shadow clones would try to grab for his limbs and hold him down while they made their move.

As they came up from behind a clone jumped for Kakashi's right leg; only to get kicked and dispelled. Hinata continued up from behind and tried to get a hit in, but realized she had just struck Naruto from behind and surprised. The clone dispersed and Kakashi had once again evaded their assault.

"Stop running, Sensei. We've had enough of you dodging our every move." Naruto shouted in growing annoyance.

"It is merely evasion. I shouldn't have to explain that." Kakashi stated making his appearance once again.

"He's scared we'll actually beat him; that's why he is always running from our combined attacks." Sasuke declared.

"I'm right here. Try you best; you will not get a bell. This is your last chance or you'll all be failing." Kakashi bluffed. Kakashi had to keep his bravado up, but the three knew it was just a bluff to cause panic in them.

"Don't worry. None of us are going to fail." Naruto said reaching for the seals on his wrist. He retrieved four kunai from the seal; he threw two behind him and then two at Kakashi landing on either side of him. Kakashi kept alert himself; he had never seen the tactic before and wondered what his plan was. There was no way Naruto had learned the Hiraishin, but what would the seal be then?

"What are you doing, Naruto? Those were no where near him." Sasuke asked impatiently. At that point the plan was gone and they were doing everything as they thought of it.

"They weren't meant to hit him; they're meant to trap him. This way he can't run from us." Naruto said as a shadow clone clapped his hands together. A seal spread out quickly connecting each of the kunai and a barrier rose around them. Before Kakashi could react the barrier had trapped them all.

"So, this is another of your creations? A Kekkai you can maintain by yourself; you use the kunai's to create the shape. Impressive, but it also means that only you maintain the barrier. You must supply enough chakra for four people." Kakashi said in minor interest.

"That's true, but this wasn't my initial purpose for creating these seals; I'm improvising." Naruto stated proud of his handiwork.

"Then what was?" Kakashi asked in an attempt waste time.

"Ah, N-naruto-kun. Shouldn't we be fighting, n-not talking." Hinata said worried about the time.

"She's right. You can brag about you seals later, we need to hurry." Sasuke agreed.

"Right, thanks guys." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed one of his last shuriken and tossed it Kakashi's way. Now he couldn't use a substitution or go underground, so that left dodging to the side. With the tight confines they now had, fighting would get much more hairier.

The three rushed forward and tried their best at a teamed assault. Though having never practiced before, it was a mess of activity. Naruto and Sasuke got into each others ways and constantly ruined every opening Hinata saw. Every attack that was planned was blocked, but allowed Hinata an opening which let her get a few hits in. Having enough of the constant scrambling, Kakashi jumped and used the wall to get into the center of the barrier.

"At this rate time we'll run out of time. You two try to grab a hold of him and hold him still. I have an idea that will finish this quickly." Naruto said and the two could only agree.

This was it. The last attempt. Time was ticking down and exhaustion started to gnaw at each of them. In a final attack, Naruto ran and jumped above Kakashi getting into his weakest spot. Sasuke and Hinata took the moment he had done that, stealing Kakashi's attention, and made a grab for his legs. Sasuke barely got his hand on his leg while Hinata had managed to grip his left leg firmly.

That was the losing move. Kakashi knew it would have been defeat then and there. He had wasted all of his energy on using the Sharingan and all the other jutsu's he had done. Hinata's attacks also limited his movements. Even if he could use a substitution, he had nothing to switch out with. He was trapped, right in their hands. He tried escaping from their death holds, but they put their all in as well. To busy on escaping he heard his worst nightmare from behind.

"This is payback. Namikaze Style Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed his innovated jutsu into Kakashi. Kakashi yelled out in extreme pain and discomfort. The normal style one he used gave him nightmare's, but the creation of Naruto Namikaze was one of pure evil. Upon the tips of his fingers, Naruto had created a tiny Rasengan. The violent mass of rotating chakra caused a great pain and the scream was one nobody would ever forget.

Kakashi fell over. Due to the effect of the jutsu and the added exhaustion, Kakashi had lost temporary control over his waist and downwards. All three soon realized their success. In the beginning they had clearly known Kakashi would have been impossible to defeat, but thanks to teamwork and foolish moves on Kakashi's part, they had succeeded.

"D-did we beat him?" Hinata asked unsure herself.

"Looks like it." Sasuke said surprised himself.

"We beat Kakashi! Looks like we win sensei!" Naruto said proudly reaching down for the bells. Unfortunate for Team Seven the sound of a distant alarm rang out. As Naruto was about to touch the bell, his hand was swatted away by Kakashi.

"Nope, you guys lose. You all failed to get a bell from me by noon." Kakashi said getting himself up. He walked, or what you could deem as walking, in front of them and turned around looked them all in the eye. Kakashi wore a mocking face and anticipated the sad looks of his failed students. However, his students showed no signs of defeat.

"What? Aren't you guys at all disappointed? You managed to get so close, but failed in the end." Kakashi said.

"Stop the act, Kakashi. We know the goal wasn't the bells." Sasuke said.

"Oh, do I need to teach you lesson as well? Or perhaps I could have Naruto administer the punishment." Kakashi said and enjoyed the visible shudder Sasuke displayed.

"I'll pass." he said with clear distaste.

"Fine. Since you won't let me have my fun anymore. Congratulations, you all pass."

"Alright!" Naruto screamed out. Hinata just smiled and Sasuke wore his own smug smile.

"You guys are the first to ever pass my test. Every other team before you has failed to realize the real goal of the exam. As you know, the bells are a diversion. The real goal was to see if you could put aside yourself and work together as a team. Teamwork is the most important skill for a shinobi. While independent strength is important; it is when we pool together our independent strength that our collective strength is that much greater. You guys were able to see underneath the underneath. You could set aside your personal interest and pool together your collective strengths. That way, you guys could almost get these bells. Follow me, I want to show you all something." Kakashi said hobbling away. After a few minutes of walking they came up to a stone with names engraved in it. It was one Naruto had recognized.

"There was another part to the test. I told you guys not to eat breakfast this morning. Did any of you eat breakfast this morning?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads, while Hinata shook hers as she didn't have breakfast. Kakashi was right; that was how he had predicted it would turn out. In either case he was happy with the results.

"I was testing your loyalty. Hinata followed my orders, but you two didn't. Why is that?"

"Well, I assumed you said not to, because of your intense training. I knew I could handle it so I thought I would eat." Naruto said worried.

"Same here." Sasuke said with unconcerned.

"Well, good." Kakashi said earning a puzzled response. "I wanted to see if you guys were blind dogs who would do anything I said or genins with an actual intelligence. It is important to follow orders. Those who don't are called trash, but it is also important you question your orders. There maybe a time you receive an order that is questionable or without reason. Hinata, if you were ordered to kill an innocent baby, could you? The point is that you must also make sure your orders are in the best interest of the mission, whether you are receiving or giving them. Telling you not to eat was an order without much reason. Hinata followed my orders, which is good, but it had no reasoning behind it. You two questioned me and thus disobeyed me. I tested you further as well, Naruto. Your father owed me a favor and he agreed. He also told you not to eat breakfast and you yet again disobeyed him, your own father and Hokage. Even the Hokage can get mislead and give out bad orders. It is up to you to make the best possible decision in that case. Is that clear? We are not things for people to do with as they wish, we are human beings with our own minds and feelings. That line does exist and it's important to know it does."

Kakashi finished and all three nodded. Kakashi turned around and looked at the stone. Naruto knew very well it held a great importance to Kakashi.

"This stone has the names of hero's engraved in it. Many of them I fought beside, including my best friend. They all fought bravely in battle and followed orders. Some even questioned their orders and did as they saw best. In doing so, they saved the life of their comrades. Remember this, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kakashi stood and continues to look at the stone. Sasuke and Hinata got the feeling he was greatly attached to the stone as well. Soon though, Kakashi returned in a much better mood.

"Alright, everyone. Team Seven is officially formed. We start first thing tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Orochimaru asked his unannounced guest.

"An alliance. We both have a similar goal. I can help you ensure victory." the visitor said.

"Always straight to business with you. You never change, do you Danzo?"

"I could say the same to you. Will you accept my aid or not?" Danzo restated his question and looked at the snake man.

"First off, how do you know of my plans?" he asked cautious of the man.

"You should know quite well I have my own connections throughout this world. I hear things that not even your former teammate would have a clue about." Danzo said stoically.

"Ah, Jiraiya. I've heard his spy network has become the largest in all of the shinobi lands."

"It's not the quantity of something, but the quality of something that makes it formidable." Danzo stated in his ever cryptic manner.

"Yes, leave it to Jiraiya to be more concerned about quantity than quality; all he ever cared about was the size of things. You know what I have planned, so what do you want out of it?" Orochimaru asked finally.

"It's quite simple really. You get to destroy the village and I come in and rebuild it as the new Hokage. If I must take a destroyed village, then I will. It's only a matter of time until its destroyed anyways by that fool Yondaime."

"Your still clinging onto that dream, Danzo. You are persistent, but I shall accept. You can aid me by taking out Minato. I'll be taking the old fool for myself. I assume you have you own forces as well." Orochimaru said in acceptance of his aid.

"Of course."

"Good, than the Leaf's destruction is at hand." Orochimaru said amusing himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Leaf Ranger pointed out that I had missed the point on deception with the entire breakfast thing. I can't believe I forgot about that, but I managed to pull something out of my ass and bring it around in this chapter.

School has also started again. Expect stuff at a much more slower pace than normal. I have also had a lack of inspiration lately and once I get back into the groove of things I hope it will return. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading.

**Jutsu List:**

Futon: Reppusho – Wind Style: Gale Palm

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu – Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique

Sennen Goroshi – One Thousand Years of Death

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu – Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu


End file.
